Can i?
by kyumin0301
Summary: Kejadian pahit yang terjadi pada keluarganya membuat Sungmin tumbuh menjadi gadis yang dingin dan angkuh. Pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun yang sama angkuhnya dengan Sungmin membuat cerita sendiri bagi keduanya. KyuMin/ HaeMin/ HaeHyuk/ GS/ OOC / chapter 8 update/ mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Can i ?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

,

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Seorang gadis keluar dari sebuah flat mungil miliknya lengkap dengan seragam sekolah dan sebuah tas yang bertengger di punggungnya. Rambut hitam panjangnya dibiarkan tergerai tanpa hiasan apapun, tipe wanita yang tidak begitu peduli dengan penampilan.

Kaki kecilnya terus melangkah ke depan, wajahnya yang dingin membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya enggan untuk sekedar menyapa atau tersenyum basa-basi. Tapi gadis itu tidak merasa terusik sama sekali dengan keadaan seperti itu. Malah sangat bagus kalau tidak ada satu pun orang yang peduli padanya.

Lee Sungmin— nama gadis itu. Sebenarnya gadis itu dianugerahi wajah yang luar biasa cantik, namun sikap angkuhnya membuat semua orang tidak bisa melihat kecantikan gadis bernama Sungmin itu.

Gadis yang hampir sepuluh tahun ini hidup dengan sikap angkuhnya. Sungguh itu bukan sifat asli seorang Lee Sungmin, namun kejadian yang menimpa keluarganya membuat kepribadiannya berubah 180 derajat.

Sungmin kecil yang terbiasa hidup dengan limpahan kasih sayang dari kedua orangtuanya harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Saat usianya menginjak delapan tahun, ayahnya pergi meninggalkannya dan ibunya demi wanita lain. Tidak berapa lama setelah kepergian ayahnya, ibunya terus terpuruk dan memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya. Sungmin yang sebatang kara akhirnya dititipkan ke panti asuhan oleh warga setempat.

Sikap dingin dan angkuh itu pun yang kini selalu menutupi rasa sakitnya. Sungmin tidak pernah bersosialisasi dengan teman sepantarannya di panti, menurutnya dia tidak sama dengan anak-anak yang berada disana. Dia bukan anak yatim piatu, dia masih memiliki ayah dan dia tidak mau disamakan. Sifat anti sosialanyalah yang membuat sungmin tumbuh dalam kesendirian.

Semenjak menginjak usia 15 tahun, Sungmin memilih untuk hidup sendiri. Beruntunglah dia memiliki otak yang pintar sehingga bisa tetap bersekolah di sekolah terbaik tanpa memikirkan biaya. Sungmin hanya memikirkan biaya untuk makan dan membayar uang sewa flat kecilnya setiap bulannya. Dengan bantuan Kim heechul – wanita yang dulu juga menjadi bagian dari panti asuhan tempat tinggalnya – Sungmin bisa mendapatkan penghasilan dengan bekerja di toko kue milik Heechul.

Tidak terasa Sungmin sudah sampai di tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Sudah menjadi kebiasaan dia berjalan dari rumahnya menuju sekolah. Jangan tanya berapa jarak yang harus dia tempuh untuk sampai ke sekolah, karena dia diharuskan bangun lebih pagi dari murid biasanya kalau tidak mau terlambat sampai di sekolah.

Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam area sekolah tanpa mempedulikan tatapan aneh dari para siswa yang berpapasan dengannya. Dengan wajah datarnya dia berjalan menuju kelasnya. Langkah kakinya terhenti saat matanya melihat sosok pria yang sedang duduk sambil mendengarkan musik dari i-pod miliknya. Senyum tipis mulai menghiasi wajah cantiknya saat melihat laki-laki itu. Ya, hanya kepada Heechul dan laki-laki itu Sungmin dapat tersenyum.

"Apa kau masih mengingatku Donghae ssi~?" Gumamnya

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Malam ini aku harus lembur di toko kue karena Heechul onni harus pergi bersama suaminya. Sekitar pukul 10 malam aku mulai menutup toko dan segera pulang. Aku tidak pernah pulang semalam ini, biasanya aku hanya bekerja dari pulang sekolah sampai jam 8 malam.

Jalanan yang biasanya terlihat ramai kini mendadak sangat sepi, mungkin karena sudah malam. Aku yang tidak pernah mempedulikan sekitarku saat berjalan, kali ini sangat terusik dengan suara langkah kaki dibelakangku. Aku tolehkan kepalaku dan kutemukan dua sosok pria bertubuh besar yang kini sedang menyeringai kearahku. Aku yang mulai tidak nyaman segera mengambil langkah besar. Namun sial, satu orang pria kini menghadang jalanku dan dua orang pria yang tadi dibelakangku kini sudah berada disampingku sambil mencengkram kuat tanganku.

"YA! SIAPA KALIAN? CEPAT LEPASKAN!" Jeritku sambil memberontak.

"Diamlah nona. Kita hanya akan bermain sedikit" Ucap salah satu pria itu tepat didepan wajahku. Aku yang geram segera menendang perutnya dengan kakiku. Namun tendanganku sama sekali tidak berpangaruh untuknya.

"Jangan mencoba untuk berontak nona"

"LEPASKAN! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!" Teriakanku sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh ketiga pria itu. Tubuhku ditarik masuk ke dalam sebuah gang sepi dan memojokanku pada sebuah dinding. Sambil menyeringai, ketiga pria itu mengunci tubuhku. Kakiku mulai melemas sehingga membuatku jatuh terduduk di tanah. Pria-pria itu pun segera mensejajarkan tubuhnya denganku.

"Sudah mulai menyerah, eoh?" Ejeknya

Pandanganku mulai buram dengan air mata. Tetes-tetes cairan itu pun mulai membasahi kedua pipiku. Aku takut... sungguh aku sangat takut sekarang. Aku tidak bisa melawan mereka dan tidak ada satu pun yang akan menolongku.

"Aku mohon hentikan... hikss... hikss..." lirihku sambil terisak ketika salah satu pria itu berhasil merobek baju seragamku. Aku memejamkan mataku saat tangan pria itu akan menjamah tubuhku.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!" Sebuah suara membuatku membuka mata.

Seorang pria berseragam terlihat sedang berdiri sambil memandang tajam ke arah tiga orang pria itu.

"Ya bocah! Berani kau melawan kami, hah?" Ketiga pria itu pun mulai berdiri.

"Cih,, aku tidak pernah takut pada kalian"

"kau tidak akan selamat bocah"

.

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

**.**

Perkelahian itu terus terjadi. Aku yang tidak punya tenaga hanya mampu meringkuk sambil menangis. Kulihat pria berseragam itu mulai jatuh tersungkur dengan darah yang mengalir diwajahnya. Aku tidak tega melihatnya. Ketiga pria itu terus saja memukulnya dengan mambabi buta.

"HENTIKAN!" Sebuah teriakan membuat ketiganya menghentikan aksinya. Mereka lari saat melihat siapa yang berteriak itu, dua orang polisi. Polisi itu pun segera berlari mengejar tiga pria itu, menyisakan aku dan pria berseragam yang baru saja menolongku.

Dengan langkah tertatih, pria itu mendekat kearahku.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya.

"..." Bukannya menjawab, aku malah mengeratkan bajuku yang sudah tidak berbentuk lagi. Perlahan pria itu melepas jaketnya dan memakaikannya pada tubuhku.

"Pakai ini biar kau tidak kedinginan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. kkaja!" Dia menarik lenganku namun aku tidak bergeming dari tempatku.

"Wae?" Tanyanya heran

"Ke—ke napa kau menolongku?"

"Kita kan teman bahkan kita berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama. Aku Lee donghae, siapa namamu?"

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Gomawo Donghae ssi~" Untuk pertama kalinya aku tersenyum kepada seseorang.

.

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

**FLASHBACK end**

.

.

Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sungmin pun segera masuk dan duduk dibangkunya, bangku yang terletak di deretan ujung paling belakang. Seorang guru masuk diikuti oleh seorang murid wanita dibeakangnya.

"Pagi semuanya! Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan murid baru. Silahkan kenalkan dirimu"

Sungmin yang tidak terlalu mempedulikannya, hanya membuang muka dan lebih memilih melihat pemandangan di luar gedung dari jendela disampingnya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Namaku Lee Hyukjae. Kalian bisa memanggilku Hyuki. Mohon bantuannya" Ucap sang anak baru itu sambil membungkuk hormat.

"Baiklah. Silahkan duduk dibangku yang masih kosong"

Si anak baru atau gadis yang bernama Hyukjae itu segera mengedarkan pandangannya mencari bangku yang masih kosong. Ada 2 bangku yang terlihat kosong. Setelah memilih, dia pun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dan segera duduk dibangku pilihannya.

"Annyeong! Perkenalkan aku Hyukjae" Sapa Hyukjae kepada gadis disampingnya. Namun gadis itu hanya meliriknya sekilas dan kembali pada aktifitasnya, membuat Hyukjae mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Hyuki ya~, jangan membuang waktumu untuk berbincang dengan gadis aneh seperti Sungmin. Lebih baik kau duduk bersamaku?" Bisik salah satu murid yang duduk tidak jauh dari bangku Hyukjae. Walaupun berbisik, namun Sungmin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Dia benar. Lebih baik kau duduk bersamanya. Aku tidak suka kalau harus duduk berdua" Ucap Sungmin dingin.

"Ani. Aku tetap ingin duduk disini. Menurutku, kau tidak aneh sama sekali Sungmin ah~. Oh iya, kau bisa panggil aku hyuki. Salam kenal"

.

.

Waktu istirahat adalah dimana waktu yang Sungmin tunggu-tunggu. Dia tidak begitu menyukai keramaian, dan waktu hanya waktu istirahat seperti inilah kelasnya sepi karena semuanya memilih untuk pergi ke kantin. Namun kali ini ada yang berebeda kerana teman sebangkunya masih setia duduk ditempatnya.

"Min ah~, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kantin?" Tanya Hyukjae.

"Bukan urusanmu" Jawab Sungmin ketus.

"Apa kau ingin memakan bekal bersamaku. Hari ini ibuku memasak makanan kesukaanku. Apa kau mau?"

Sungmin yang jengah dengan semua ucapan Hyukjae, memilih untuk meninggalkan gadis itu sendirian.

"Makanlah sendiri" Ucapnya sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas.

.

ooOoo

.

Sudah hampir seminggu, Sungmin terus didikuti oleh Hyukjae kemanapun kakinya melangkah. Sudah berulang kali Sungmin membentak Hyukjae agar tidak mengganggunya, namun sepertinya itu tidak menyurutkan Hyukjae untuk mendekati teman barunya yang memliki sifat unik seperti Sungmin.

"Mau sampai kapan kau menggangguku nona Lee Hyukjae?"

"Aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu Sungmin ah~"

"Kau bisa mencari teman selain aku. Lagi pula kau akan dipandang aneh kalau berteman denganku"

"kau sama sekali tidak aneh. Kau sama seperti yang lainnya"

Sungmin pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya dan pergi meninggalkan Hyukjae untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

.

Sungmin berjalan sendiri di koridor sekolah. Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat beberapa teman sekelasnya menghadang jalannya. Mencoba tidak menghiraukannya, Sungmin terus berjalan melewati teman-temannya itu.

"Lee Sungmin! Sampai kapan kau akan terus bersikap memuakan seperti itu, hah?" Ucapan itu dibarengi dengan dorongan yang membuat Sungmin tersungkur ke lanatai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau gadis rendahan memang tidak pantas sekolah di tempat seperti ini. Kau hanya membuat kotor sekolah ini. dan sikap angkuhmu itu SANGAT MEMUAKAN"

"Lalu apa pedulimu? Aku bahkan tidak pernah mengurusi hidupmu. Cih,,"

"Kau memang meyebalkan Lee Sungmin" Gadis itu bersiap untuk menerjang tubuh Sungmin. Namun salahkan dirinya yang membuat Sungmin begitu emosi, sehingga membuat tenaganya lebih kuat dua kali lipat. Dengan sekali dorongan kasar, tubuh gadis itu sukses mencium lantai.

"Jangan pernah mengurusi hidupku"

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi. Semua murid mulai berhamburan keluar gedung termasuk Sungmin. Dengan santai dia melangkahkan kakinya, hari ini dia berencana untuk pulang terlebih dahulu sebelum pergi ke tempat kerjanya.

Lagi-lagi tiga orang gadis berseragam menghadang jalannya.

'Kenapa hari ini semua orang begitu menyebalkan" Batinnya.

"Kau kan yang bernama Lee Sungmin?"

"Mau apa kau?"

"Aku ingin kau membayar perbuatanmu karena telah melukai adikku. Kau benar-benar tidak tahu sopan santun. Apa karena kau tidak mempunyai orangtua sehingga tidak ada yang mengajari tata krama kepadamu"

Sungmin terlihat mengepalkan telapak tangannya kuat. Dia tidak pernah bisa mendengar oranglain membicarakan mengenai orangtuanya.

"Seharusnya kau dan adikmu yang belajar sopan santun. Bagaimana bisa gadis terhormat seperti kalian menghina orang?"

"Kau benar-benar gadis menyebalkan Lee Sungmin. Rasakan ini!" Gadis itu menjambak rambut Sungmin kuat. Sungmin yang tidak terima itu pun mulai mengarahkan tangannya dan menjambak rambut coklat milik gadis itu.

Dua orang lainnya yang melihat adegan jambak-menjambak itu pun tidak tinggal diam, dengan cepat dia memegangi tubuh Sungmin dan mencoba melepaskan jambakan Sungmin di rambut temannya. Keadaan seperti ini begitu tidak seimbang.

"Kau benar-benar mencari masalah denganku Lee Sungmin"

Gadis itu pun kemabali menarik rambut Sungmin hingga ada beberapa helai yang terlepas dari kepalanya.

"YA HENTIKAN! LEPASKAN TANGAN KOTORMU DARI KEPALA TEMANKU" Dengan kekuatan penuh, orang yang baru saja berteriak itu pun melepas tangan si pencari masalah dari kepala Sungmin.

Kini keadaan menjadi 2:3. Perkelahian itu pun terus berlanjut, aksi saling menjambak itu pun semakin tidak bisa terelakkan. Mereka berlima telihat benar-benar berantakan. Rambut yang tadinya rapi kini tidak beraturan lagi. Namun anehnya, malah tiga gadis itu yang lebih terlihat meyedihkan.

"Aku belum kalah Lee Sungmin. Suatu saat aku akan mambalas perbuatanmu ini" Ucap salah satu gadis itu sebelum pergi meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Dasar gadis pengecut" Ucapan orang disampingnya membuat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya.

"Kenapa kau menolongku dan ikit berkelahi Lee Hyukjae?"

"Tidak ada salahnya kan aku membantu temanku" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

'Teman?'Batinnya.

Tanpa disadari, Sungmin merasa hatinya hangat saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kata 'teman' padanya. Sebuah senyum tipis kini mulai tersungging di wajah manisnya. Hyukjae yang tidak sengaja melihatnya pun tersenyum lebar.

"Apa kau baru saja tersenyum Sungmin ah~?" Pertanyaan Hyukjae membuat Sungmin menghentikan senyumannya.

"Gomawo Hyuk. Lebih baik sekarang kau pulang" Ucap Sungmin sambil membersihkan seragamnya yang kotor.

"Kau manis kalau tersenyum Min ah~"

"Sudah lupakan saja"

"Apakah kita teman sekarang? Ayolah, apa susahnya sih berteman?"

"Aku mau menjadi temanmu asalkan kau tidak mengangguku Hyuk"

"Benarkah? Yeay! Akhirnya kita berteman. Ye ye ye ye" Ucap Hyukjae senang sambil menari-nari tidak jelas. Sungmin hanya menghela nafas melihat teman barunya yang begitu berlebihan.

"Jangan membuatku malu. Hentikan tarianmu itu"

.

ooOoo

.

Seperti biasa, pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah tiba di sekolah. Namun ada yang berebeda dari biasanya. Sekolah ini tampak sudah ramai dan siswi wanita terlihat mendominasi penglihatannya. Dia pun terus berjalan tanpa menghiraukan keanehan yang terjadi pagi ini.

Dia menaruh tasnya di atas meja, diliriknya bangku disampingnya yang sudah terdapat tas diatasnya.

'tumben Hyuk sudah datang?'

"Min ah~" Suara cempreng itu memenuhi ruangan kelas yang sepi ini karena semua penghuninya keluar dan entah sedang melakukan apa.

"Tumben kau sudah datang sepagi ini? Dan apa yang terjadi dengan mereka semua?"

"Apa kau tidak mendengar kalau anak pemilik yayasan ini akan mulai bersekolah disini. Sepertinya dia akan datang hari ini"

"Anak pemilik yayasan? Siapa?"

"Oh Min ah~, apa kau benar-benar tidak tahu kabar ini? Anak pemilik yayasan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu, dulu dia tinggal di kanada besama kakaknya"

'Cho Kyuhyun?' Batinnya

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

***ehem ehem* a .. a...a ..a... **

**Annyeong yeorubun! Akhirnya author bisa kambek dengan ff baru**

**Ff yang sebenarnya belum tau mau dibawa kemana alurnya, ya berdoa saja author dapet anugrah untuk menentukan endingnya seperti apa hahahha *no planning.**

**Tapi author mau tanya dulu ah, adakah yang merindukan kambeknya author? Hahahah *narsis* kalo engga ada juga gapapa sih *pundung***

**Untuk awalan, author buat pendek dulu aja ya, mau liat dulu sambutan ff ini kayak gimana? Hihihi...**

**So, please give me some reviews...**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review pulissss :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Can i?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****2**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

"Min ah~, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu. Apa kau pernah jatuh cinta?" Tanya Hyukjae

Sungmin mengerutkan alisnya. "Wae? Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau sedang jatuh cinta?"

"Apa kalau jantung kita berdetak tidak karuan saat melihatnya dan selalu merindukannya itu bisa disebut cinta?"

'Jantung berdetak lebih cepat? Selalu merindukannya? Itu yang aku rasakan kepada Donghae' Batin Sungmin.

"Sepertinya kau memang jatuh cinta Hyuk"

"Ne, aku memang sedang jatuh cinta. Apa kau juga pernah merasakannya?"

"Aku bukan tipe gadis seperti itu, terlalu banyak hal yang lebih penting dari pada jatuh cinta"

"Huh,, kau ini. Kau tidak bertanya siapa laki-laki itu Min?"

"Apa itu penting?" Hyukjae hanya mengangguk antusias

"Baiklah, siapa laki-laki itu?"

"Laki-laki itu satu angkatan dengan kita hanya saja dia berada di kelas yang berbeda. Namanya Lee Dongahae. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

.

**Deg**

**.**

Jantung Sungmin seakan berhenti berdetak saat mendengar satu nama yang keluar dari bibir Hyukjae. Dia tidak menduga bahwa laki-laki yang membuat sahabat barunya jatuh cinta adalah laki-laki yang selama ini mengisi hatinya yang begitu dingin. Hanya kepada Donghae, Sungmin bisa merasakan cinta dan kasih sayang. Namun sekarang?

"Min,, Min ah~, kenapa kau melamun?" Hyukjae melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Sungmin.

"A—aniyo"

"Kau mengenal Donghae?"

"Aku hanya tahu tapi tidak begitu mengenalnya"

"Begitukah"

"A—aku ingin keluar dulu" Sungmin pun bergegas pergi keluar kelas.

"Kau mau kemana Min?" Tanya Hyukjae, namun Sungmin terus melangkahkan kakinya tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Hyukjae. Oh sungguh, untuk saat ini dia hanya butuh tempat untuk menenangkan pikirannya.

Suara jeritan dan teriakan siswa-siswi yang menggema di sepanjang koridor sekolah pun tidak dipedulikan Sungmin. Kakinya terus melangkah, menaiki satu persatu anak tangga hingga sampai pada sebuah pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu perlahan dan desiran angin langsung menyambutnya. Ini adalah tempat yang biasa Sungmin kunjungi saat butuh ketenangan, atap sekolah.

"Kenapa harus Donghae? Kenapa Hyuk harus menyukai Donghae?" Gumam Sungmin sambil menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

Sungmin bukan gadis yang lemah. Kehidupan yang dialaminya membuatnya tegar, namun kali ini dia benar-benar merasa payah. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit dan begitu sesak. Dia cemburu, kesal dan marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tidak bisa jujur atas perasaannya.

Donghae adalah pria pertama dan satu-satunya yang bisa menembus dinginnya hati Sungmin. Pria yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum. Tapi Hyuk? Gadis baik hati itu sudah mengulurkan tangan untuk menjadikannya teman. Sesuatu yang sebelumnya sangat tabu bagi Sungmin. Dan sekarang, Sungmin harus memilih menyakiti atau tersakiti?

Lelehan air mata itu perlahan turun membasahi pipinya. Untuk sekali ini saja dia menangis. Hanya sekali.

.

**Kriet**

**.**

Terdengar suara pintu. Sungmin pun segera menghapus air matanya kasar.

"Aish, tidak bisakah yoja-yoja itu tidak bertindak berlebihan? Apa mereka belum pernah lihat pria tampan sepertiku?ck, menyebalkan" Gerutu seseorang yang baru saja membuka pintu atap.

"O? Ternyata ada orang. Hei nona, sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya orang itu. Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas ke arah laki-laki itu dan segera bangkit dari duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Aku butuh tempat yang tidak ada pengganggunya" Jawab Sungmin ketus sambil melangkahkan kakinya. Laki-laki itu merasa tidak terima dibilang 'pengganggu', dia pun menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga membuat gadis mungil itu menghentikan langkahnya.

"Siapa yang kau maksud pengganggu? Aku?"

"Menurutmu? Siapa lagi orang disini selain kau"

"YA! APA KAU TIDAK MENGENAL KU?"

"Aku tidak pernah mengurusi orang lain. Itu sangat tidak penting"

"ck~ kau benar-benar gadis yang tidak sopan. Aku Cho kyuhyun, anak pemilik yayasan ini. Aku bisa saja mengeluarkanmu dari sini nona. Jadi jangan macam-macam padaku"

Sungmin yang merasa jengah, segera menatap tajam pria dihadapannya.

"Kalau begitu lakukan saja. Keluarkan aku dari tempat memuakkan seperti ini Tuan Cho Kyuhyun yang terhormat"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sungmin pun segera pergi menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

.

**Blam**

**.**

Kyuhyun yang masih berdiri ditempatnya hanya memandang pintu yang ditutup dengan kerasnya itu. sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah tampannya.

"Benar-benar menarik"

.

.

Saat ini, Sungmin sedang berada di toko kue. Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah dia bekerja di toko kue milik Heechul yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya. Namun hari ini Sungmin terlihat berbeda. Walaupun jarang tersenyum, Sungmin bukan orang yang suka melamun.

"Min, aku perhatikan kau sering melamun. Apa ada yang sedang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Heechul khawatir.

"A—aniyo onni" Jawab Sungmin

"Kalau kau ada masalah, ceritakan padaku jangan kau simpan sendiri Min"

"Aku tidak apa-apa onni. Hanya memikirkan tugas sekolah saja" Jawab Sungmin bohong. Dia tidak mungkin menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

Jujur saja, pengakuan Hyuk hari ini membuatnya tidak fokus. Hanya mengingatnya saja membuat dadanya sesak dan sulit bernafas.

"Kau bisa istirahat kalau kau mau Min ah~"

"Ne onni"

.

.

"Jadi nama gadis itu Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun nampak tersenyum saat menemukan data gadis yang dicarinya. Dirinya sekarang sedang duduk santai sambil memeagng sebuah map yang berisi data diri siswa. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk Kyuhyun meminta data siswa itu mengingat dirinya adalah anak dari pemilik yayasan.

"Jadi dia tidak punya orangtua. Dia dulu tinggal di panti asuhan dan termasuk salah satu penerima beasiswa. Sungguh gadis yang menarik"

.

.

Setelah memasuki flat kecilnya, Sungmin segera mengganti bajunya. Dibukanya lemari kayu itu perlahan. Sesuatu yang menggantung di lemarinya hampir satu tahun itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Diambilnya benda itu, sebuah jaket berwarna biru tua yang masih tampak rapi.

"Aku bahkan belum mengembalikan jaketmu Donghae ssi~"

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi ini, sekolah benar-benar sudah tampak ramai. Kedatangan sang pangeran –anak si pemilik yayasan- membuat suasana sekolah menjadi berbeda. Suara jeritan dan teriakan serta decak kagum tidak henti-hentinya terus mengalun. Entah sampai kapan kegiatan seperti ini akan berhenti.

"KYA! ITU CHO KYUHYUN!" Suara teriakan seorang gadis membuat Sungmin menutup telinganya dan segera menuju kelasnya. Berada di koridor lama-lama bisa membuat telinganya tuli.

"Dasar yoja-yoja kurang kerjaan. Sungguh menganggu ketenangan orang" Gerutu Sungmin saat sampai di kursinya.

"Annyeong Min ah~" Sapa Hyukjae. Sungmin pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman tipisnya. Pernyataan Hyukjae kemarin membuatnya tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa di depan sahabatnya itu.

"Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hyukjae penasaran. Sungmin memnag terkenal irit senyum, namun itu tidak berlaku lagi untuk Hyukjae— sahabat barunya.

"Ani. Aku hanya sedang kesal saja. Apa yang dilakukan para yoja-yoja itu? telingaku bisa sakit kalau terus mendengar teriakan seperti itu. Apa menariknya si Cho Kyuhyun itu?"

"Oh masalah itu. Bagaimana mungkin mereka tidak tertarik? Aku saja hampir tertarik pada namja itu, tapi untungnya aku bertemu dengan Donghae"

'Kenapa kau harus mengungkit Donghae, Hyuk?' Batin Sungmin.

"Kau tahu? Kyuhyun itu terkenal dengan sifatnya yang dingin, ya tidak jauh berbeda denganmu. Jadi akan sangat membanggakan kalau bisa menaklukan hati esnya itu. lagipula dia tampan, kaya dan pintar. Bukankah itu tipe idaman para wanita?"

"Aku menyerah kalau membicarakan soal itu"

"selalu saja seperti ini kalau kita membicarakan seputar pria dan percintaan. Aku jadi penasaran, siapa laki-laki yang bisa menaklukan hatimu, Min?"

Dari pada membalas ucapan Hyukjae, Sungmin lebih memlilih mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela. Dari tempatnya dia bisa melihat lapangan outdor dibawah, bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat mendapati seorang pria sedang menggiring bola dikakinya. Pria yang sudah menyita perhatiannya selama ini— Lee Donghae.

.

.

Bel istirahat berbunyi dan Sungmin memilih untuk mengahabiskan waktu istirahatnya di perpustakaan mengingat atap sekolah sepertinya bukan tempat yang tenang lagi. Pertemuannya dengan sang pangeran sekolah tempo hari, membuatnya malas untuk datang kesana.

Perlahan langkah kakinya melambat, seseorang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya begitu menyitanya. Senyuman tulus mulai tersungging diwajah Sungmin saat mereka saling berpapasan. Melempar senyum satu sama lain.

"Dongahe ah~" Sebuah suara yang Sungmin hapal melunturkan senyuman itu seketika.

"Oh Hyuk, ada apa?"

"Apa kau ingin pergi ke kantin bersamaku?"

"Baiklah"

Sebuah jawaban itu benar-benar membuat senyuman Sungmin menghilang dengan sempurna. Dia pun segera melangkah cepat menuju tempat tujuan awalnya— perpustakaan.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, seseorang berdiri sambil terus mengamati pemandangan yang tersaji dan seringaian mulai muncul diwajahnya.

"Situasi yang mudah sekali ditebak" Dan kakinya mulai melangkah mengikuti salah satu orang yang ikut andil dalam kejadian tadi.

.

.

Sungmin menelusuri satu-persatu rak buku berharap bisa menemukan buku yang menarik untuk dibaca. Suasana hatinya sedang tidak baik dan membacalah satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan sedikit kajadian tadi.

Tangannya mulai beralih pada sebuah buku tebal bercover coklat tua. Dengan satu tarikan, buku itu diambilnya. Dibukanya lembaran itu perlahan dan mulai untuk membacanya.

"Lee Sungmin. Lahir tanggal 1 Januari 1986, dan merupakan salah satu siswi dengan peringkat terbaik"

Sungmin menghentikan kegiatan membacanya dan melirik seseorang yang kini sedang bersandar di rak buku dengan kedua tangan dimasukan ke dalam saku celana.

Sungmin memutar kedua bola matanya malas sambil menaruh buku itu kembali dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan orang yang masih menyeringai itu.

"Apa kau tidak punya sopan santun, nona? Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghormati orang yang sedang berbicara padamu?"

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik.

"Apa aku harus menghormati seorang pengganggu sepertimu?"

"Ck, kau benar-benar gadis keras kepala. Aku tidak akan mengeluarkanmu dari sekolah ini, mengingat kau juga bisa bersekolah disini karena sebuah beasisawa. Aku punya penawaran untukmu, jadilah kekasihku dan aku akan melupakan semua kesalahanmu padaku"

"Cih, apa aku tidak salah dengar? Kesalahan?"

"Bersikap tidak sopan adalah sebuah kesalahan Nona Lee"

"Lebih baik kau keluarkan aku saja dari pada menjadi kekasihmu. Kau pikir, aku sama seperti para pengagum gilamu itu. Kau salah kalau berpikir seperti itu, aku tidak sama seperti mereka" Sambil tersenyum meremehkan, Sungmin mulai melangkah lagi. Namun—

.

**Grep**

**.**

Sebuah tangan berhasil menghentikan langkah Sungmin.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Tuan Cho yang terhormat?"

"Kau perlu tahu, kalau aku tidak akan pernah bisa ditolak"

"Lupakan saja karena aku akan menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang sadar untuk menolak pria angkuh sepertimu" Senyuman meremehkan itu kembali menghiasi wajah dingin Sungmin.

"Bagaiamana kalau aku memberitahukan perasaanmu yang sebenarnya kepada teman sebangkuku— Donghae? Dan apa yang akan terjadi kalau sahabatmu itu tahu?" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai puas.

.

**Deg**

**.**

Tubuh Sungmin menegang kaku. Senyum remeh itu pun perlahan memudar dari wajahnya. Bagaiamana bisa laki-laki dihadapannya ini mengetahui itu semua? Apa dia seorang stalker? Tapi untuk apa? Batinnya.

"Kalian mudah sekali ditebak. Jadi apa jawabanmu nona Lee Sungmin?"

.

.

Keadaan kantin begitu ramai. Hyuk dan Donghae terlihat sedang duduk berhadapan di salah satu meja kantin dengan makanan yang sudah mereka pesan.

"Apa kau berteman dengan Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Donghae

"Kau mengenal Sungmin? Ne, aku berteman dengannya bahkan aku satu-satunya teman yang dia punya. Kenapa kau menanyakan itu?"

"Ani. Aku senang kalau sekarang dia punya teman. Aku bahkan tidak pernah menduga kalau dia mau berteman dengan seseorang"

"Semua orang memandangnya aneh. Tapi aku tidak pernah berpandangan seperti itu. butuh waktu lama untuk aku bisa menjadi temannya. Sifat Sungmin memang terlalu sulit. Tapi aku yakin, dia orang yang sangat baik"

"Aku tahu"

"Tapi kenapa kau tiba-tiba menanyakanny? Apa kau mengenalnya?"

"Aku tidak begitu mengenalnya tapi sepertinya aku bisa mengerti keadaannya sedikit"

Mata Hyuk terus memandang Donghae yang kini sedang tesenyum hambar. 'Apa yang kau mengerti tentang Sungmin, Hae? Apa hubungan kalian sebenarnya' Batin Hyuk.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Tolong jangan komplen dengan betapa pendeknya chapter ini. Author emang lagi ga ada waktu buat ngetiknya. Sebenernya mau author kelarin chap ini, tapi takut kelamaan. Jadi, author post seadanya dulu aja hihihihi mianhae...**

**Soal typo, author no komen deh. Sumpah lagi males banget ngedit, jadi maklumin ya ya ya?**

**Segitu aja cuap-cuap tidak penting author... mata author udah sepet, mau bobo..**

**annyeong...**

.

.

.

**Thanks to :**

** .5, WindaaKyuMin, ****Chikyumin, kyurin Minnie, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ****Park HyunRa, eunhee24, Fariny, ****Day KyuMin's Fujoshi, ****magnae91, ****QMingKyutes1371,**** sansan, **** .5, ****HEEYEON, minoru, ****vicsparkyu4ever, Park Min Rin, ****JK0603, Hyugi Lee, ****tinaff359, audrey musaena, ****mimizu, stcho03, ****Ayu Kyumin, Rima KyuMin Elf**

.

.

.

**Q and A**

**Q : **Nonton SM TOWN GA?

**A : **Ga tau onn. Galauuuu...

**Q : **Kenapa pas lagi berantem berlima di sekolah ga ada yang lerai

**A : **Sepertinya ini kesalahan author yang ga nyebutin kalo berantemnya udah ga di area sekolah lagi. hehehhe mianhae...

**Q : **Kenapa Author kalo buat ff, Sungminnya selalu jadi perempuan?

**A : **Haahha, author emang lebih dapet feel kalo buat GS. Maaf banget sama umin, gendernya dirubah gitu. Tapi sebenernya author punya project buat ff yaoi kok. Cuma kayaknya ga di publish di ffn.

**Q** : Apa Umin punya perasaan sama Donghae?

**A** : Sudah tau dong jawabannya apa. hihihihi

.

**Maaf ya readerdul cuma segitu yang author bisa bales. Tapi tenang semua review, author baca kok.**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Can i?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****3**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Matahari sudah mulai memancarkan sinar hangatnya. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Sungmin berias diri, hanya menyisir rambutnya asal dan dia siap untuk berangkat ke sekolah.

Sebuah mobil Hyundai hitam sudah bertengger dengan manisnya di halaman flat Sungmin. Perlahan, pintu kaca mobil itu terbuka saat Sungmin sudah berada tepat di dekat mobil itu terparkir. Senyuman angkuh khas seorang Kyuhyun langsung menyambutnya.

"Masuklah! Kita akan berangkat sekolah bersama" Ajak Kyuhyun yang terdengar seperti sebuah perintah. Sungmin tak bergeming dari tempatnya dan hanya memandang Kyuhyun malas.

"Hei, kau kekasihku sekarang, Lee Sungmin. Sudah seharusnya kita berangkat bersama, bukan begitu?"

Ya, mereka memang sepasang kekasih sekarang kalau kalian ingin tahu. Dengan ancaman seperti itu siapa yang tidak akan menerima Cho Kyuhyun. Kelicikan pria itu memang sudah melibihi iblis di neraka sekalipun. Bagaimana bisa dia mengancam seorang gadis untuk menerimanya dengan cara seperti itu?

Dengan keterpaksaan tingkat tinggi, seorang Sungmin harus menerima iblis seperti Cho Kyuhyun. salahkan dia yang sudah mulai merasakan pentingnya teman dan persahabatan dalam hidupnya. Sungguh dia tidak tega kalau sampai Hyuk tahu dia menyukai Donghae. Dan jangan lupakan Donghae, entah apa yang akan terjadi kalau pria itu mengetahui perasaannya. Sungmin tidak mau membayangkannya.

.

.

"Butuh waktu beberapa menit untuk aku yakin bahwa ini memang sebuah tempat tinggal" Ucap Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah duduk di sampingnya dengan seatbelt yang melingkar ditubuh mungilnya.

"Dari mana kau tahu tempat tinggalku?"

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin, kau tidak ingat aku ini siapa? Hanya mencari alamat rumahmu adalah sesuatu yang sangat mudah"

"Apa kau sedang mempermainkanku Cho?" Tanya Sungmin tiba-tiba.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti mempermainkanmu?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah balik bertanya. Sungguh Sungmin sudah sangat muak mendengar suara orang disebelahnya itu.

"Pasti kau sangat membenciku sampai kau melakukan hal ini, ckck~ kekanakan"

"Kalau kau memang menganggap aku mempermainkanmu, maka lanjutkan permainan ini sampai akhir"

Selama perjalanan, mereka pun hanya diam tanpa bicara sekalipun. Begitu malasnya Sungmin terhadap makhluk disebelahnya membuatnya menghiraukan keberadaannya bahkan melirik pun tidak.

Setelah memakirkan mobilnya, Kyuhyun segera membuka pintu dan keluar disusul oleh Sungmin. Dalam satu tarikan kini tangan Sungmin sudah terpaut oleh jemari tangan Kyuhyun.

Merasa tidak nyaman dengan tatapan orang-orang kepadanya, Sungmin berusaha melepaskan tautan tangannya. Namun sepertinya itu sia-sia, Kyuhyun sangat erat menggandeng tangannya.

"kau akan melakukan permainan ini sampai akhir kan Lee Sungmin?" Bisik Kyuhyun tepat ditelinga Sungmin. Bagi siapapun yang melihat, pasti akan salah paham dengan adegan itu. Para penggemar Kyuhyun yang biasanya berteriak kini mendadak mematung tanpa suara. Terlalu terkejut, eoh?

.

.

Sungmin menghela nafasnya saat dirinya sampai di tempat duduknya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya? Mengingat betapa tajamnya pandangan penggemar Kyuhyun itu.

"Min ah~ apa aku ketinggalan sesuatu? Apa yang terjadi dengan kau dan Cho Kyuhyun?" Pertanyaan Hyuk membuat Sungmin memutar bola matanya. Oh, jangan sekarang kau bertanya hal ini Hyuk. Batinnya.

"Seperti yang kau lihat dan dengar, kami—" Sungmin tampak menggantungkan kalimatnya. Mengucapkan kata 'kami' membuatnya ingin muntah seketika.

"—Sudah lupakan saja" Sambung Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau tidak memberitahukan hal ini padaku? Kenapa aku harus mendengar dari orang lain dan melihat kalian saat sudah bersama?" Tanya Hyuk sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

"Ini diluar dugaanku Hyuk" Hyuk tampak kesal, namun kemudian—

"KYAAAAA! Akhirnya uri Sungmin bisa jatuh cinta. Aku pikir kau membenci Cho Kyuhyun tapi ternyata kalian malah menjalin hubungan seperti ini. Kau hebat Min. Kau bisa mengalahkan semua penggemar Kyuhyun. Aku bangga padamu" Ucap Hyuk sambil memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

Karena risih dengan pelukan itu, Sungmin pun melepaskan diri. "Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus dibanggakan Hyuk"

"Tapi setidaknya kau harus menceritakan bagaimana awalnya kalian bisa men—"

"Aku bilang lupakan. Aku tidak mau membahasnya" Potong Sungmin.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam disuguhkan dengan mata pelajaran yang begitu memusingkan bagi banyak siswa. Akhirnya bel istirahat pun berbunyi. Semua siswa berhamburan keluar untuk sekedar makan siang, begitu juga dengan Hyuk.

Sungmin yang tidak terbiasa makan siang di sekolah pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat kesukaannya, perpustakaan.

Berjalan sendirian di koridor yang sepi. Namun sepertinya dia melihat siluet tubuh yang begitu di hapalnya mulai mendekat ke arahnya. Mereka pun berpapasan dan saling melewati.

"Tunggu Donghae ssi~" panggil Sungmin. Sosok itu – Dongahe—mulai berbalik.

"Ne?"

"I-itu jaketmu masih ada di rumahku"

"Jaket? Oh, jaket itu. Kalau kau menyukainya, kau boleh mengambilnya"

"Aniyo. Besok aku akan mengembalikannya"

"Baiklah"

"Mianhae, seharusnya dulu aku langsung mengembalikannya"

"Tidak apa-apa"

"Gomawo Donghae ssi~"

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Sungmin pun langsung membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat. Oh sungguh, hanya berbicara seperti itu pada Donghae saja, jantungnya seakan ingin keluar.

"Lee Sungmin!" Sebuah panggilan membuat langkahnya terhenti. Suara yang begitu menyebalkan bagi Sungmin.

"Wae?"

"Ikut aku!" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun dengan seenak hatinya melah menarik tangan Sungmin dan terus membawanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Sungmin kesal saat dirinya didudukan di sebuah kursi sedangkan Kyuhyun mengambil duduk dihadapannya.

"Ini jam istirahat. Wajar kan kalau aku mengajakmu ke kantin untuk makan siang?"

"Aku tidak pernah makan siang di sekolah Cho"

"Kalau begitu, temani aku makan siang. Kau hanya perlu duduk diam ditempatmu"

.

.

Waktu istirahat sudah hampir habis, namun kyuhyun masih menyantap makan sianganya dengan santai membuat Sungmin begitu jengah dengan sikapnya.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat menyelesaikan makan siangmu. Maka aku akan pergi dari sini Tuan Cho"

"Kau bosan menemaniku?"

"Memuakan"

"Selain mengumpat apalagi keahlianmu nona?"

"Aku pergi" Sungmin pun mulai berdiri.

.

**Sret**

**.**

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik lengan Sungmin, membuat gadis itu kembali terduduk di kursinya.

"Baiklah. Aku sudah selesai nona" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum mengejek.

.

.

Hari ini, Sungmin benar-benar merasa kesal. Selama jam pelajaran yang tesisa, dia hanya menggerutu dan mengumpat. Kelakuan Cho Kyuhyun memang sangat menyebalkan baginya.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, bel pulang sudah berbunyi beberapa menit lalu. Hyuk yang duduk disebelahnya pun hanya memandangi Sungmin yang masih setia melamun.

"Min ah~, kau tidak mau pulang?" Pertanyaan Hyuk membuat Sungmin terkesiap.

"Apa sudah waktunya pulang?"

"Kau aneh sekali. Bel sudah berbunyi Min. Oh iya, hari ini aku ada les piano jadi aku pulang duluan ya Min?"

"Oh baiklah"

"Annyeong" pamit Hyuk yang langsung melesak keluar.

Sungmin merapikan buku-bukunya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas punggungnya. Setelah semuanya rapi, dia pun mulai melangkah keluar. Namun, pria tinggi dengan senyuman khasnya itu sudah berdiri di depan kelasnya.

'Haruskah dia menggangguku seharian ini' Batin Sungmin

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Tidak bisakah lebih cepat sedikit"

Tanpa mengindahkan Kyuhyun, Sungmin terus berjalan melewati pria itu. Dengan cepat, Kyuhyun pun mengikuti langkah Sungmin.

"Kabiasaanmu itu sangat buruk sekali nona Lee"

"Apa kau tidak punya pekerjaan yang lebih penting selain menggangguku?"

"Hei, aku tidak menganggu. Aku hanya ingin mengantarmu pulang dengan selamat. Bukankah itu tugas seorang kekasih?"

"Jangan menyebut kata 'kekasih' Cho, itu sangat menjijikan"

"Sudahlah. Lebih baik kita pulang" Dan lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menarik paksa lengan Sungmin.

.

.

"Kenapa kau kesini? Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun saat sampai di sebuah toko kue. Memang tadi Sungmin meminta Kyuhyun mengantarnya ke toko kue.

"Aku harus bekerja Cho. Jangan lupa, aku bukan orang kaya sepertimu"

"Kau bekerja disini? Kau memang gadis yang menarik Min, hidupmu tidak jauh berbeda seperti di drama-drama"

.

.

**Kling~**

**.**

Sungmin membuka pintu toko dan dilihatnya Heechul yang sedang sibuk di meja kasir.

"Annyeong onni"

"Oh kau Min, tumben kau sudah datang biasanya— siapa dia?" Tanya Heechul saat menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang jalan disebelah Sungmin.

"Dia—"

"Aku kekasih Sungmin" Potong Kyuhyun. Sungmin hanya memndang tajam ke arah Kyuhyun, namun sepertinya pria itu tidak mempedulikan tatapan menusuk Sungmin.

"kekasih? Sejak kapan Sungmin mempunyai kekasih?"

"Tanyakan saja pada Sungmin" Jawab Kyuhyun sekenanya dan dengan tidak sopan dia langsung duduk di salah satu kursi.

"Kenapa tempat kerjamu kecil sekali Min?"

"YA! APA MAKSUDMU BOCAH?"

"Kenapa kau marah noona? O, apa ini toko milikmu?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah yang dibuat sepolos mungkin.

"Min, benar dia kekasihmu? Pria tidak sopan ini kekasihmu? Dunia akan kiamat sepertinya"

"Cho kyuhyun! Sudah cukup. Sekarang kau pulanglah" Usir Sungmin

"Baiklah. kalau memang keberadaanku akan membuatmu tidak fokus bekerja. Aku pulang"

Sepeninggal Kyuhyun, Sungmin menghela nafasnya lega. Setidaknya, Kyuhyun tidak memperlihatkan wajah meyebalkannya itu di depannya.

"Kau berhutang penjelasan padaku Min" Ucap Heechul

.

.

"jadi kau jatuh cinta pada pria yang menolongmu itu? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan hal ini padaku Min?"

Ya, Sungmin sudah menceritakan detailnya kepada Heechul. Sungmin sungguh tidak mau kalau Heechul beranggapan kalau dirinya menjadi kekasih Kyuhyun karena sebuah cinta. Oh sampai kapanpun hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Kau sangat tahu aku orang seperti apa Onni"

"Tapi apa kau yakin, kalau perasaamu kepada laki-laki itu adalah cinta? Bukan rasa kagum karena dia sudah menolongmu?"

Pertanyaan Heechul membuat Sungmin berpikir. Bukankah tanda-tanda yang setiap kali ditunjukan tubuhnya sebagai jawaban bahwa dia memang mencintai laki-laki itu.

"Entahlah" Lirih Sungmin

"Kalau kau menyukai laki-laki itu kenapa kau harus takut kalau Kyuhyun mengatakannya?"

"Hyuk. Hyuk menyukai Donghae"

"Hyuk? Oh si gummy smile itu?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk.

Memang Heechul pernah bertemu Hyuk saat Sungmin mengajak gadis periang itu ikut ke tempat kerjanya.

"Aku harap tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu Min ah~"

.

.

Sungmin menjatuhkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur lipat miliknya. Hari ini dia benar-benar merasa letih karena harus membantu Heechul membuat pesanan kue untuk besok ditambah lagi keberadaan iblis satu itu membuat batinnya juga ikut lelah.

Sebelum benar-benar tertidur, Sungmin teringat sesuatu. Dengan cepat dia bangkit dan membuka lemari pakaiannya. Diambilnya jaket itu dan melipatnya serta memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Aku harus mengembalikannya besok"

.

**Drtt... drttt**

**.**

Ponsel Sungmin bergetar pertanda ada pesan masuk. Dilihatnya ID si pengirim. Hyuki~. Sungmin pun segera membuka pesan itu.

.

**Min ah, besok aku tidak masuk sekolah karena harus menghadiri sebuah acara di luar kota. Jadi jangan merindukan ku ya kkkk**

**.**

"Apa maksudnya? Merindukannya? Ck~ yang benar saja" Gumam Sungmin. Namun tidak dipungkiri, isi pesan dari Hyuk membuatnya tersenyum.

Setelah meletakkan ponselnya, Sungmin pun kembali berbaring dan mencoba untuk tidur.

.

ooOoo

.

Sepertinya Sungmin harus terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti ini, dimana sebuah mobil hitam sudah terparkir di halamannya saat dia keluar dari flat mungilnya.

"Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir, bagaimana cara otakmu bekerja Cho?"

"Pertanyaan macam apa itu?"

"Untuk apa kau melakukan ini semua? Kita bahkan tidak sungguh-sungguh menjalani hubungan ini?

"Sudahlah nikmati saja statusmu sekarang. Setidaknya semua orang mengira aku memang mencintaimu"

"Tidak ada untungnya bagiku" Gumam Sungmin.

"Aku memang tidak mencintaimu Min. Tapi hubungan kita ini bukan tipuan, kita memang benar-benar sepasang kekasih. Jadi hubungan kita ini sungguhan"

"Kau salah, kalau kau mengira penggemarmu akan lari kalau kau punya hubungan denganku"

"Kau pikir ini di drama. Bukan alasan itu yang ku pakai untuk memintamu menjadi kekasihku"

"Lalu?"

"Kita sudah sampai nona Lee. Jadi sekarang turunlah" Sungmin terdiam. Pertanyaan itu kenapa harus ditanyakan saat mereka sudah mendekati sekolah? Mungkin memang belum waktunya untuk terkuak.

.

.

Selama Hyuk duduk disebelah Sungmin, ini pertama kalinya gadis periang itu tidak masuk. Dan entah kenapa ketidak adaan Hyuk membuat Sungmin merasa kesepian. Aneh. Mengingat selama ini Sungmin sudah terbiasa sendiri. Sepertinya Sungmin sudah sangat terbiasa dengan sikap Hyuk yang ceria itu.

Sungmin hanya fokus dengan penjelasan guru di depan. Walaupun sesekali pandangannya beralih ke lapangan bawah dimana kelas Donghae sedang ada pelajaran olahraga dan itu berarti Kyuhyun juga ada disana.

Sungmin mendecak pelan saat matanya menemukan sosok pria tinggi yang sedang duduk santai menghiraukan sang guru yang sedang menjelaskan di depan semua siswanya itu.

"Haruskah dia menggunakan kekuasaannya saat di kelas sekalipun?" Gumam Sungmin.

.

.

Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Sungmin langsung keluar dengan sebuah bungkusan ditangannya. Sebelum ramai, dia harus menemukan Donghae dan mengembalikan jeket itu secepatnya. Setelah mencari, akhirnya Sungmin menemukan Donghae yang sedang duduk disebuah anak tangga sambil menegak air mineral ditangannya.

"Donghae ssi~" Panggil Sungmin. Donghae pun langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Sungmin.

"Oh kau"

"I—ini jaketmu. Mianhae, aku baru mengembalikannya"

"Gomawo"

"Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu" Sungmin pun langsung beranjak dari tempatnya meninggalkan Donghae yang masih duduk terdiam.

"Kenapa kau selalu seperti itu Sungmin ssi~?" Gumam Donghae.

.

.

Sungmin merasa lega karena sudah mengembalikan jaket itu kepada Donghae. Dia pun kembali ke kelasnya. Namun belum sampai disana, Sungmin dihadang oleh beberapa yoja. Oh sepertinya itu adalah para penggemar Kyuhyun.

'hah...Pasti mereka ingin menyerangku. Merepotkan'

"YA! LEE SUNGMIN! ATAS DASAR APA KAU MENGAMBIL KYUHYUN KAMI?"

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN KEPADA KYUHYUN, HAH? AKU YAKIN KAU MEMBERIKAN TUBUHMU PADANYA KAN? KARENA SANGAT TIDAK MUNGKIN KYUHYUN MENYUKAIMU, CIH"

Ejekan demi ejekan terus mengalir dari mulut lancang yoja-yoja itu. Sungmin pun semakin mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Lama-kelamaan hinaan mereka semakin keterlaluan. Memberikan tubuhnya untuk membuat Kyuhyun terpikat? Oh sungguh, dugaan itu membuat Sungmin merasa direndahkan.

"Kau pikir, aku wanita rendahan seperti kalian? Apa itu yang kalian lakukan untuk memikat laki-laki? Memberikan tubuh kalian?" Dengan santainya Sungmin mengatakan itu membuat mereka semua geram. Sungmin memang tidak mau berkelahi untuk sekarang ini, jadi dia mencoba tidak langsung menggunakan kekerasan. Namun sepertinya kata-katanya malah memancing kemarahan mereka.

"HYA! APA MAKSUDMU WANITA JALANG?" Yoja-yoja itu mulai marah dan berusaha untuk menyerang Sungmin.

"KALIAN SEMUA HENTIKAN!" Sebelum mereka berhasil menyentuh Sungmin. Sebuah suara menghentikan aktivitas mereka.

"Kyu—hyun" Yoja-yoja itu pun menelan ludahnya kelu saat mengetahui Kyuhyun yang berteriak tadi.

"Jangan pernah menghina Sungmin. Jadi sekarang kalian pergilah. Kalau sampai aku melihat kalian menyelakai Sungmin lagi. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengeluarkan kalian"

"N—ne"

Yoja-yoja itu pun berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"Haruskah kau menggunakan kekuasaanmu itu untuk mengancam mereka? Kekanakan" Decih Sungmin.

"Apa itu yang seharusnya kau ucapkan saat ada orang yang menolongmu?"

"Aku tidak pernah meminta bantuanmu. Lagi pula kenapa kau harus repot-repot membantuku?"

"Karena kau kekasihku"

.

**Deg~**

**.**

'Kata-kata itu, kenapa begitu— Ya! Lupakan itu Lee Sungmin' Batin Sungmin

.

ooOoo

.

Setiap pagi Kyuhyun selalu datang menjemput Sungmin. Sungmin pun kini tidak perlu berangkat sekolah pagi pagi seperti biasanya. Sedikit menguntungkan bagi Sungmin memang. Tapi dia tidak pernah meminta Kyuhyun untuk menjemputnya.

Sesampainya di kelas, Sungmin menemukan Hyuk yang sudah terduduk dikursinya dengan kepala merunduk di atas meja.

"Hyuki ah~, waeyo?" Hyuk pun mengangkat kepalanya dan betepa kagetnya Sungmin saat mata Hyuk kini penuh dengan air mata.

"A—apa yang terjadi denganmu Hyuk?"

"Min, a—aku hiks hiks hiks. Donghae menolakku"

"Ne?"

Sungmin masih belum mengerti dengan ucapan Hyuk. Ditolak? Jangan bilang Hyuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Donghae?

"Tadi pagi, aku menyatakan perasaanku pada Donghae" Lirih Hyuk. Sungmin pun mematung, bagaimana mungkin?

"Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Apa?"

"Dia bilang, dia belum bisa menerimaku karena dia harus menunggu kepastian seseorang. Dia mencintai orang lain Min"

Sungmin pun memeluk tubuh Hyuk yang bergetar dan mengelus rambut Hyuk lembut. Sebenarnya ucapan Hyuk juga membuatnya sesak. Jadi selama ini, Donghae sudah menyukai orang lain?

.

.

Sungmin berjalan menuju kantin untuk membelikan sedikit makan siang untuk Hyuk. Gadis itu menolak untuk ikut dirinya ke kantin. Sepertinya patah hati sudah membuatnya tidak nafsu makan. Walaupun sebenarnya keadaan Sungmin tidak jauh berbeda dengan Hyuk sekarang. namun setidaknya dia masih bisa menahannya dan bersikap biasa saja seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Sungmin ssi~" Sebuah panggilan membuat Sungmin berhenti. Dilihatnya Donghae yang sudah berdiri didekatnya.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar"

.

.

Mereka berdua kini sudah berada di taman belakang. Mencari tempat yang jarang dilalui pleh para siswa.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Donghae ssi~?"

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau selama ini aku— aku menyukaimu Lee Sungmin"

Mata Sungmin membulat mendengar pernyataan Donghae yang baru saja meluncur dari bibir tipisnya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong!**

**Aduh author ga tau mau ngomong apa. Mianhae, kalo chap ini terkesan boring. Konfliknya emang belom muncul, author lagi cari waktu yang tepat. Buat setting ff ini, ikutin aja kenyataannya mereka. Kira-kira tahun berapa si umin asli itu sekolah menengah? Hihihi...**

**Oh iya, ada yang minta jangan Donghae mulu jadi orang ketiga. Onni ku sayang, ini ff aku yang pertama dimana Donge jadi orang ketiga. Di ff ku yg kemaren- kemaren kan pake Jungmo sama Siwon. Jadi ini the first time lah...**

**Segitu aja deh kayaknya**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA**

.

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki****, ****Park HyunRa****, ****MINGswife****, ****Thania Lee****, ****Kim Soo Hyun****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****JK0603****, ****ryeosomNia14****, ****WindaaKyuMin****, ****mitade13****, ****nabila ****. ****amalia ****.**** 5, ****kyurin Minnie, ****Sunghyunnie, ****kanaya, HEEYEON, choi hyekyung, ****ayachi casey, ****minyu, ****dirakyu, SSungMine, QMingKyutes1371, e . lyte1812, ****Tika, ****Lee Shurri, ****Chikyumin, sider imnida, eunhee24, triple3r, 1412, yunteukwon, ****audrey musaena, EvilBunny-JoY, ****BABYKYUTEMIN, ****vicsparkyu4ever, ****coffeewie kyumin, fariny, vina8402, LoveHaeHyuk**

.

.

For **JK0603**saya sangat tahu kalau chap kemarin memang begitu mengecewakan. Menurut kamu cerita ini pasarankah? Sejujurnya saya juga belum tahu alur ff ini akan seperti apa, mungkin saya memang author yang masih banyak kekurangannya bahkan berani mem-publish ff yang masih mentah alias belum jelas ending dan alurnya akan seperti apa. Saya mencoba untuk membuat cerita yang berbeda tapi kalau kamu tetap menganggap ff ini pasaran dan sama dengan cerita yang lainnya, saya tidak keberatan kalau kamu menghiraukan ff saya. Tapi untuk menghapusnya, saya tidak tega dengan yang lainnya. Maaf. Tapi terimakasih kamu sudah peduli dengan ff saya ini.

.

.

**Q & A:**

**Q : **Kyu nya suka apa Cuma mau mainin umin aja?

**A : **Pertanyaan itu kayaknya bakal terjawab seiringan dengan ff ini

**Q : **Setting ff ini tahun berapa?

**A : **huwaa, ini memang kesalahan author yang kurang jelas. Sebenernya soal ini mau dijelasin di chap kemarin tapi kelupaan. Jadi setting ini ikiutin aja kejadian nyata mereka dulu. Author males bikin tahun lahir mereka kalau ngikutin tahun kita. Ngerti ga maksudnya?

**Q **: Apa Hae suka sama Min?

**A : **Hae ga suka sama Min, tapi Hae suka sama author hahahaa. Sudah terjawab sepertinya

.

**Maaf ga bisa bales semua reviewnya.. hihihi**

**.**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Can i?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****4**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Aku dan Donghae kini sudah berada di taman belakang sekolah. Entah kenapa Donghae memilih tempat ini untuk bicara denganku.

Kuperhatikan, dia hanya diam sambil sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya. Sebenarnya apa yang ingin dia bicarakan padaku?

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Donghae ssi~?" Tanyaku akhirnya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang, kalau selama ini aku— aku menyukaimu Lee Sungmin"

Tunggu! Apa baru saja Donghae bilang suka padaku? Benarkah yang aku dengar ini? Kenapa harus sekarang?

"N—ne?" Aku takut salah dengar, jadi aku ingin dia mengulang kalimatnya.

"A—ku menyukaimu" Ternyata telingaku tidak salah. Seketika dadaku bergemuruh dan ingin meledak. Ternyata orang yang selama ini aku sukai juga menyukaiku. Namun senyumku memudar saat teringat Hyuk. Haruskah aku menghianatinya?

"Tapi—"

"Aku mengerti. Sekarang kau dan Kyuhyun— tapi bisakah kau memberikan kesempatan padaku, aku akan menunggunya sampai kapanpun Min. Kau tidak harus menjawabnya sekarang, maksudku kau bisa menjawabnya saat kau dan Kyuhyun sudah tidak bersama lagi—mungkin"

Oh Tuhan, kenapa kau memberikan cobaan seperti ini? Bagaimana aku bisa menggantungkan laki-laki sebaik dia. Haruskah aku egois dan menyakiti Hyuk?

"Simpanlah pernyataanku ini dan kau bisa menjawabnya kapanpun kau mau" Ucapnya. Dia pun pergi meninggalkanku yang masih berdiri mematung.

.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

Sungmin berjalan lunglai di sepanjang koridor. Niat untuk membelikan Hyuk makanan pun gagal. Dihempaskan tubuhnya di kursi, begitu banyak pikiran di otaknya membuat dia tidak mempedulikan Hyuk yang masih setia menundukkan kepalanya di atas meja.

Sungmin terus melamun. Terus memikirkan bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya tanpa ada yang tersakiti. Tapi percuma, pasti pada akhirnya tetap harus ada yang tersakiti.

"Min" Suara parau itu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Kau darimana saja?"

"A—aku tadi ke kantin, tapi ternyata penuh sekali" Sebuah senyum kaku terukir diwajah Sungmin membuat Hyuk mengerutkan dahinya.

"Begitukah" Tidak ingin mencurigai temannya, Hyuk memilih untuk percaya.

Setelah obrolan singkatnya dengan Hyuk, lagi-lagi Sungmin mulai bergulat dengan pikirannya sendiri. Bahkan selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, gadis itu terus melamun. Untung saja sang guru tidak menyadari bahwa salah satu muridnya benar-benar tidak memperhatikan penjelasannya.

.

.

Seperti biasa, setelah bel pulang berbunyi. Kyuhyun langsung melesak keluar untuk menunggu Sungmin keluar dari kelasnya. Entah kenapa dia sudah terbiasa menjalani hari-harinya seperti itu. Dia tahu bahwa dia tidak mencintai gadis itu dan alasannya dia melakukan ini pun masih diragukannya.

Setelah semua murid di kelas keluar, barulah Sungmin keluar. Selalu yang paling terakhir. Namun ada yang aneh, biasanya Sungmin akan menggumamkan sebuah umpatan setiap keluar dari kelasnya namun sekarang dia terus berjalan dalam diam tanpa melihat ke arah Kyuhyun sedikitpun.

"Lee Sungmin!" Panggil Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikan badannya ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun hanya menaikan alisnya bingung dan langsung menarik Sungmin dan membawanya menuju parkiran.

Kyuhyun membukakan pintu untuk Sungmin dan memasukkan gadis mungil itu ke dalam mobilnya. Setelah memasang seat belt dibadannya, Kyuhyun segera tancap gas.

"Antar aku pulang ke rumah Kyu" Kyuhyun yang masih dibuat bingung itu pun hanya menuruti gadis itu. Kyu? Sejak kapan Sungmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu biasanya kan— itulah yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun saat ini.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk mobil hitam itu sampai disebuah flat yang sudah dihapalnya. Kyuhyun segera mematikan mesin mobilnya.

"Hentikan!" Ucap Sungmin tiba-tiba

"Kita sudah berhenti Min"

"Bukan mobilnya. Tapi hentikan permainan bodoh ini Kyu. Tidak seharusnya kita mempermainkan hubungan seperti ini"

Kyuhyun mencengkram setir mobilnya kuat. Kyuhyun bukan orang bodoh, dia sangat tahu kenapa tiba-tiba Sungmin mengatakan hal seperti itu. Donghae— Kyuhyun melihat dengan jelas saat kedua orang itu memilih tempat yang sepi hanya untuk berbicara.

"Wae?"

"Kita bahkan tidak saling mencintai. Carilah gadis yang kau sukai dan jadikan dia kekasihmu"

"Ani"

"Lalu apa maumu? Apa kau ingin terus seperti ini? Ini—"

Entah kenapa sesuatu yang aneh terus melesak masuk ke rongga dadanya saat mendengar semua ucapan-ucapan Sungmin. Rasa kesal yang tanpa sadar dirasakannya membuatnya begitu marah. Dia sangat tidak suka mendengar semua ucapan yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu.

Kyuhyun pun mencengkram kedua tangan Sungmin kuat. Mendorong tubuh Sungmin hingga terpojok ke kaca mobilnya. Terus mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sungmin hingga kini wajah mereka benar-benar dekat.

"Jangan memintaku menghentikannya sampai aku yang mengakhirinya Lee Sungmin" Ucapan yang begitu dingin keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun.

Sungmin terus berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh, namun terasa sulit karena gerakannya seakan terkunci di dalam kungkungan Kyuhyun.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? LEPASKAN!" Jeritan Sungmin sama sekali tidak dihiraukan, Kyuhyun tetap mendekatkan bibirnya menuju perpotongan leher Sungmin.

"'LEPASKAN AKU CHO!" Sekelebat bayangan malam itu mulai muncul bagaikan sebuah rekaman yang diputar ulang. Rasa takut dan sesak mulai memenuhi dada Sungmin. Air mata itu pun tidak segan untuk menetes.

"Hentikan Kyu. Aku mohon hiks hiks hiks..." Suara yang terdengar melemah dan sebuah isakan itu pun seakan menampar Kyuhyun. Tubuh yang bergetar hebat disertai air mata yang terus mengalir, satu hal yang tidak pernah Kyuhyun duga akan seperti ini.

Kyuhyun yang tersadar langsung menatap Sungmin yang kini terlihat begitu rapuh. Dilepasnya cengkraman di tangan Sungmin, membuat tangan yang pergelengannya mulai memerah itu pun jatuh terkulai.

Sungguh Kyuhyun tidak menyangka bahwa perbuatannya mampu membuat gadis sedingin Sungmin menangis. Tidak—Kyuhyun tidak pernah bermaksud melakukan hal ini.

"Mianhe Min" Lirih Kyuhyun

"Sebenci itu kah kau padaku? Hikss... hikss..." Masih sambil terisak, Sungmin keluar dari mobil dan langsung berlari menuju flatnya.

Rasa bersalah mulai mendominasi hati Kyuhyun. Sambil menggumamkan kata maaf, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Sungmin yang mulai menghilang dibalik dinding-dinding bangunan.

.

ooOoo

.

Sebelum Kyuhyun tiba dirumahnya, Sungmin sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Walaupun sebenarnya dia tidak tahu apa laki-laki itu berani menampakan wajahnya setelah kejadian kemarin. Sungmin hanya berjaga-jaga saja, bertemu dengan Kyuhyun adalah sesuatu yang harus dihindarinya untuk sekarang ini.

Sebenarnya Sungmin merasa tidak enak badan. Kepalanya berdenyut sakit dan wajahnya pun memucat. Namun, dia tidak mau menyiakan-nyiakan sekolahnya hanya karena hal yang menurutnya sepele ini.

"Min, apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau pucat sekali" Tanya Hyuk khawatir. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Istirahat nanti, lebih baik kau ke UKS saja. Aku akan menemanimu"

"Tidak usah Hyuk, nanti merepotkan"

"Sejak kapan Lee Sungmin peduli akan hal itu? Aku tidak mau tahu, nanti kau harus beristirahat di UKS" Ucap Hyuk final. Melihat Sungmin lemas seperti itu membuat Hyuk tidak tega melihatnya. Baru kali ini dirinya melihat sahabat dinginnya sakit.

Selama pelajaran, Sungmin sesekali memejamkan matanya untuk menghilangkan sedikit rasa sakit dikepalanya.

.

.

Hyuk terlihat sibuk menjaga Sungmin di UKS. Saat bel istirahat berbunyi, Hyuk langsung membawa Sungmin ke UKS walaupun sudah beberapa kali sang empunya menolak untuk dibawa kesana.

Dibanding seperti seorang teman, saat ini Hyuk lebih mirip seperti seorang ibu yang sedang menjaga anaknya yang sakit. Membeli bubur dan menyuapi Sungmin dengan telaten. Sungmin menolak untuk diperlakukan seperti itu namun bukan Hyuk namanya kalau menyerah. Dia terus saja menyodorkan sesendok demi sesendok bubur di mangkuk itu dengan tangannya.

Untuk beberapa saat, Sungmin seperti kembali ke masa lalunya. Dimana ibunya akan melakukan hal yang sama saat dirinya sedang sakit. Hyuk membuatnya mengingat sebagian kecil kenangan indah yang dulu pernah dirasakannya. Tanpa disadari air mata itu pun perlahan turun.

"Min ah~, kenapa kau menangis?" Tanya Hyuk kahawatir, dia pun menghentikan suapannya kepada Sungmin.

"Kau seperti ommaku Hyuk. Aku merindukannya" Mendengar penuturan Sungmin membuat Hyuk ikut menitikan air matanya.

Hyuk memang sudah tahu tentang semua yang terjadi dalam hidup Sungmin. Untuk pertama kalinya Sungmin menceritakan kisah pahitnya pada seseorang dan Hyuk beruntung menjadi satu-satunya. Hyuk miris saat mendengarnya dulu, bagaimana bisa gadis seperti Sungmin kuat menghadapi semuanya? Hidup sahabatnya benar-benar berbeda jauh dengan dirinya. Itu lah yang membuat Hyuk begitu menyayangi sahabatnya.

.

.

Rasa bersalah itu masih menggelayuti hati Kyuhyun bahkan hari ini dia belum bertemu dengan Sungmin. Diliriknya Donghae yang sedang asik mendengarkan musik.

"Lee Donghae" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil menepuk punggung Donghae.

"Ne?" Donghae pun melepaskan earphone yang menyangkut ditelinganya.

"kau pasti lebih mengenal Sungmin dari pada aku"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Apa kau pernah melihat Sungmin menangis dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat?" Bukannya menjawab, Kyuhyun malah bertanya sebuah pertanyaan aneh, membuat Donghae menaikan alisnya. Namun, sedetik kemudian—

"Apa kau pernah mencoba untuk menyentuhnya?" Pertanyaan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun yakin kalau orang itu pasti mengetahui sesuatu. Feeling Kyuhyun lah yang menuntunnya untuk bertanya hal ini pada Donghae. Apa feelingnya ini tepat?

"Apa yang kau ketahui?"

"Tidak aneh kalau tubuh Sungmin akan bereaksi seperti itu saat ada yang mencoba menyentuhnya. Percobaan pemerkosaan yang pernah dialaminya pasti meninggalkan trauma psikis untuknya"

"Pemerkosaan? Tolong ceritakan padaku" Pinta Kyuhyun. Oh sungguh, Kyuhyun benar-benar terkejut dengan pernyataan Donghae.

Donghae sedikit menerawang sebelum menceritakan kejadian itu.

"Lee Sungmin— dia adalah gadis yang aku sukai saat pertama kali masuk sekolah ini. Sikapnya yang dingin dan misterius membuatku penasaran. Setiap hari yang aku lakukan hanyalah memperhatikannya dari kejauhan dan itu aku lakukan selama berbulan- bulan. Hingga suatu hari aku berencana untuk mengikutinya saat dia pulang dari tempat kerjanya—"

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Donghae PoV**

**.**

"Aish, paboya Lee Donghae! Kenapa kau bisa kehilangan jejaknya" Rutukku. Aku terus berjalan mencari jalan dimana Sungmin berada.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku mengikutinya pulang dari tempat kerja. Aku sering memperhatikannya saat bekerja dan hari ini sepertinya dia pulang lebih malam dari hari-hari sebelumnya.

"LEPASKAN! AKU BILANG LEPASKAN!" Sebuah teriakan terdengar di gendang telingaku. Dan yang membuatku panik adalah suara itu. Apa itu suara Sungmin?

Aku terus berlari mencari sumber suara itu. Dan ketakutanku benar, itu adalah suara Sungmin. Aku melihatnya terduduk lemah sambil menangis dengan tiga orang bertubuh kekar mengelilingi tubuh mungilnya.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN? CEPAT LEPASKAN GADIS ITU!" Teriakku berharap mereka berhenti dari aktivitasnya. Tidak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuh Lee Sungmin.

"Ya bocah! Berani kau melawan kami, hah?" Ketiga pria itu pun mulai berdiri menghadap ke arahku. Aku hanya bisa menelan ludah kelu dan mencoba untuk mengumpulkan keberanianku.

"Cih,, aku tidak pernah takut pada kalian" Dengan perjuangan aku bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu. yang ada dipikirkanku saat inilah, bagaimana cara untuk melawan mereka semua?

"kau tidak akan selamat bocah" Sebuah ancaman mengerikan keluar dari mulut mereka. Tidak— aku tidak boleh keliatan takut. Aku harus melindungi Sungmin. Sambil terus berdoa kepada Tuhan, aku mulai menyerang mereka.

.

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

**Buagh**

**.**

Kami saling memukul. Tapi lawan yang begitu berat membuatku jatuh tersungkur. Keadaan yang sangat tidak seimbang membuat mereka berhasil menjatuhkanku. Pukulan demi pukulan mendarat di wajah dan perutku. Rasa anyir darah pun mulai aku rasakan dari sudut bibirku. Sambil memegang perutku yang terasa sakit, aku melirik ke arah Sungmin yang kini sedang menangis. Apa dia menghawatirkanku? Ya, sebuah pertanyaan bodoh yang tidak seharusnya terlintas di saat seperti ini.

"HENTIKAN!" Sebuah teriakan membuat mereka menghentikan pukulannya. Kulirik siapa yang berteriak itu? Dan rasanya Tuhan memang masih menyayangiku. Dua orang polisi datang diwaktu yang hampir tepat sepertinya, mengingat aku sudah terlanjur luka.

Ketiga penjahat itu pun berlari pontang-panting karena dikejar oleh dua polisi yang sesekali melesakan tembakannya ke udara.

Dengan langkah tertatih aku mendekatinya melupakan betapa perihnya luka-luka yang aku dapat ini.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyaku khawatir karena melihat tubuhnya yang masih bergetar.

"..." Tidak ada jawaban darinya. Tangannya terus mencengkram kuat baju seragam yang sudah tampak hancur. Aku pun melepaskan jaketku yang sebenarnya sangat kotor karena perkelahian tadi dan memakaikannya. Terlihat tidak layak tapi mau bagaimana lagi? aku tidak mungkin membiarkannya pulang dengan pakaian hancur seperti itu?

"Pakai ini biar kau tidak kedinginan. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang. kkaja!" Aku menarik lengannya, tapi dia hanya diam.

"Wae?" Tanyaku bingung

"Ke—ke napa kau menolongku?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanya.

"Kita kan teman bahkan kita berasal dari satu sekolah yang sama. Aku Lee donghae, siapa namamu?" Aku pura-pura tidak mengetahui namanya karena aku tidak mau dia tahu bahwa aku sudah mengenalnya sebelum pertemuan ini.

"Sungmin. Lee Sungmin. Gomawo Donghae ssi~" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Apa dia baru saja tersenyum padaku? manis— itulah kata yang tepat saat aku melihat senyumnya untuk pertama kalinya.

.

**Donghae POV end**

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

"Sudah selama itu kah kau menyukainya?"

"Ne"

Donghae menyukai Sungmin dari tahun pertama dan ini sudah hampir memasuki tahun ketiga.

"Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu dari dulu?"

"Itulah bedanya aku denganmu. Aku terlalu perngecut untuk melakukan hal seperti itu. Aku hanya bisa menyimpan perasaan ini"

"Bodoh"

"Aku memang bodoh. Aku sangat takut kehilangan senyuman itu, senyuman yang selalu dia berikan padaku setelah kejadian itu. Aku takut dia akan membenciku karena pernyataan cintaku. Aku belum siap kehilangan senyuman tulusnya itu. Tapi pada akhirnya—aku terlambat"

Kyuhyun berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

"Kau mau kemana Cho Kyuhyun?"

"Mencari Sungmin" Jawabnya singkat.

.

.

Bel istirahat sudah hampir habis. Hyuk sudah kembali ke kelasnya, itu pun karena paksaan Sungmin dan kini dirinya tinggal seorang diri di ruang kesehatan.

Hyuk. Satu nama yang kini sedang ada dipikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia sanggup menyakiti hati gadis itu? Hyuk sudah begitu baik padanya bahkan karena Hyuk lah dia bisa mengingat kenangannya bersama ommanya. Tapi tidak bolehkah dirinya juga merasakan sedikit kebahagiaan dengan Donghae?

Sungmin terus melamunkan masalah yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan jawaban. Hingga suara pintu terbuka memnghentikan lamunannya.

.

**Cklek**

**.**

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi Hyuk—" Ucapan Sungmin terpotong saat yang dilihatnya bukanlah Hyuk melainkan pria yang sedang dihindarinya, Kyuhyun.

"Mau apa kau kesini?"

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu Min. Aku tidak tahu kau mengalami trauma seperti itu" Sebuah permintaan maaf tulus keluar dari bibir tebal Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun akui, dia bukanlah orang baik tapi melakukan hal seperti kemarin pada seorang gadis baru pertama kali dilakukannya. Wajar dia meminta maaf dengan sangat.

"Cukup Cho! Aku tidak mau melihatmu. Keluarlah!"

"Tidak. Sebelum kau memaafkanku"

.

.

Benar saja, Kyuhyun menghabiskan pelajaran terakhirnya dengan membolos dan memilih untuk tetap berada di ruang kesehatan. Sampai sekarang Sungmin belum juga memaafkan Kyuhyun.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran berakhir pun kini berdentang keras. Sungmin mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun sepertinya rasa sakit dikepalanya belum juga hilang.

Belum juga bel itu berhenti, Hyuk dengan nafasnya yang terengah sudah tiba di ruang kesehatan sambil membawa tas Sungmin ditangannya.

"Oh ternyata ada Cho Kyuhyun" Ucapnya saat melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk di dekat ranjang Sungmin

"Hyuk, apa hari ini kau bisa mengantarku ke toko?" Hyuk yang bingung hanya mengagguk setuju.

"Min, biar aku yang mengantarmu"

"Aku ingin pulang dengan Hyuk" Hyuk pun mulai membantu Sungmin, sedikit mengerti dengan kondisi pasangan di dekatnya ini. Sungmin dan Kyuhyun sedang bertengkar.

.

.

"Apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Tanya Hyuk saat mereka sudah duduk di jok belakang mobil Hyuk.

"Ani. Aku sedang malas saja dengannya"

"Tapi Min— kau kan sedang sakit. Seharusnya kau tidak pergi bekerja, aku yakin Heechul onni pasti mengerti kondisimu"

"Kau tengan saja Hyuk, aku akan baik-baik saja. Heechul onni akan kerepotan kalau mengerjakannya sendiri"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan membantumu. Hari ini aku tebebas dari segala macam les. Bolehkan Min?" Pinta Hyuk dengan gaya andalannya. Menggunakan pancaran memohon lewat mata bulatnya.

"Jangan Hyuk. Kau akan lelah"

"Tidak apa-apa. Ya ya ya?"

"Terserah"

Hyuk tampak senang. Setidaknya Sungmin dapat melihat sifat Hyuk yang biasanya. Kalau dengan ini Hyuk bisa melupakan masalahnya? Bukankah itu akan sangat bagus.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama mereka pun sampai di toko kecil milik Heechul. Sang empunya toko pun terlihat sedang sibuk merapikan beberapa bagian toko.

"Min, kenapa wajahmu pucat?" Tanya Heechul saat melihat wajah Sungmin yang pucat dan sangat tidak sehat itu.

"Dia sakit onni. Jadi aku datang untuk membantu kalian" Sebelum Sungmin menjawab, Hyuk sudah menyelanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau istirahat di dalam saja Min" Suruh Heechul

"Ani. Aku baik-baik saja" Tolak Sungmin.

"Aku bilang kau istirahat saja di dalam. Buiar aku dan Hyuk yeng mengurusi toko. Wajahmu pucat seperti mayat Min, kau mau semua pelangganku kabur karena melihat wajahmu itu"

Sungmin pun mengalah dan memilih untuk mengikuti perkataan Heechul. Siapa yang berani menolak keinginannya itu kalau kau masih mau hidup lebih lama lagi? Berlebihan? Oke lupakan.

.

.

Hyuk sudah siap dengan kaos biru bertuliskan 'K-Story' disekitar dadanya. Dan dia pun siap untuk bekerja. Ini pertama kalinya dia merasakan hal seperti ini. Kelak dia akan mencoba semua yang pernah dilakukan Sungmin. Tinggal di sebuah flat kecil mungkin.

.

**Kling~**

**.**

Pintu toko terbuka. Hyuk sudah bersiap untuk menyambut pelanggan pertamanya.

"Annyeong—" Sapaannya terhenti saat mengetahui yang masuk itu adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Hyuk cukup yakin kedatangan Kyuhyun kesini bukan untuk membeli.

"Dimana Sungmin?"

"HYA BOCAH! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU LEBIH SOPAN?" Entah kenapa Heechul selalu menggunakan nada tinggi saat berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin"

"Kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu bertemu dengan Sungmin? Aku sangat yakin, kau yang menyebabkan Sungmin sakit seperti ini" Tuduh heechul

"Lalu bagaimana caranya supaya aku bisa bertemu dengannya, noona?"

Heechul tampak berpikir sejenak dan sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah cantiknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun tampak risih dengan kaos yang dipakainya sekarang, kaos warna biru dengan lambang 'K-Story' seperti yang sedang dipakai Heechul dan Hyuk. Dia hanya ingin menemui Sungmin tapi kenapa dia harus melakukan hal ini?

Salahkan otak Heechul yang begitu licik, menyuruh Kyuhyun untuk membantu di toko kalau ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Heechul menugaskan Kyuhyun untuk membersihkan semua meja. Sambil terus menggerutu, Kyuhyun melaksanakan tigasnya. Membuat Hyuk terkikik geli. Selain Heechul mana ada yang berani menyuruh tuan muda bekerja seperti ini?

"LAKUKANLAH YANG BENAR CHO KYUHYUN!" Omel Heechul untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kyuhyun pun hanya mengikuti perintahnya dengan patuh. Dia lelah kalau harus beragumen dengan wanita seperti Heechul.

Sepertinya, memperkerjakan Kyuhyun ditokonya adalah ide yang bagus. Terlihat dari begitu banyaknya pelanggan yang datang melebihi hari biasanya.

"Ternyata kau membawa keberuntungan juga bocah" Gumam Heechul

Mendengar surara yang begitu ramai dari arah toko membuat Sungmin bangkit dari ranjangnya. Diliriknya jam yang bertengger di dinding. Pukul 18.45.

Sungmin mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Matanya membulat saat melihat begitu banyaknya gadis berseragam yang datang ke toko. Tidak biasanya. Batinnya.

"Hyuk" Panggil Sungmin.

"kau sudah bangun? Apa keadaanmu lebih baik sekarang?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

"Ramai sekali. Tidak biasanya" Komentar Sungmin.

"Hihihi... itu karena kehebatan Heechul onni yang memperkerjakan 'si pembawa keberuntungan'" Sungmin hanya menaikan alisnya bingung. Namun—

"Lee Sungmin" Panggil seseorang tidak jauh dari tempatnya. Suara itu seperti suara Kyuhyun? dan benar saja saat Sungmin menolehkan wajahnya ke sumber suara, dia menemukan Kyuhyun yang sedang menatapnya yang seakan bilang ' tolong selamatkan aku dari ini semua'.

"Bagaimana bisa dia ada disini?" Tanyaku heran.

"Min ah~ , kita bicara didalam saja. Biarkan bocah setan itu yang mengurusnya" Ajak Heechul sambil menarik Lengan Sungmin dan membawanya ke dalam.

"Kenapa onni menyuruhnya bekerja disini?"

"Dia ingin menemuimu, jadi aku suruh saja dia bekerja kalau ingin bertemu denganmu. Biarkan saja dia kesusahan. Aku suka melihatnya tersiksa seperti itu"

Hyuk dan Sungmin hanya melongo mendengarnya. Bukan hal yang aneh Heechul melakukan hal seperti itu apalagi dengan orang yang tidak disukainya.

"Ya sudah aku harus ke depan lagi"

"Onni, aku harus pulang duluan. Ommaku sudah menyuruhku pulang" Ijin Hyuk

"Pulanglah. Terima kasih sudah membantu kami Hyuk. Lain kali kau boleh membantu lagi kok"

"Kalau aku ada waktu, aku pasti akan membantu kalian"

.

.

Sungmin hanya memperhatikan Heechul dan Kyuhyun yang sibuk merapikan toko sebelum toko ini ditutup. Melihat Kyuhyun bekerja seperti itu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Min, ini sudah malam. Kau pulanglah bersama Kyuhyun" Ucap Heechul.

"Aku bisa pulang sendiri onni"

"Jangan bodoh Min, ini sudah malam. Biarkan bocah setan ini mengantarmu. Bilang padaku kalau dia berbuat macam-macam padamu"

Seperti yang sudah kalian tahu. Tidak ada yang bisa menolak perintah Heechul. Sungmin pun dengan terpaksa harus mau diantar Kyuhyun.

Selama perjalanan mereka terus terdiam, sibuk dengan aktivitasnya masing-masing. Hanya kebisuan yang mengiringi mereka hingga sampai di flat Sungmin. Setelah Kyuhyun mematikan mesin mobilnya, Sungmin segera melepas seatbelt dan keluar dari mobil itu.

Kyuhyun tidak tinggal diam, dia pun ikut keluar dan mengejar Sungmin. Salahkan langkah kaki Sungmin yang kecil sehingga dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun bisa mengejarnya. Dengan satu tarikan, tubuh Sungmin kini sudah berada di dekapan Kyuhyun.

"Mianhae Min. Aku mohon maafkan kesalahanku"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong !**

**Huwaaaaa i'm so happy because so many readers who support me...**

**Kedatangan chap 4 ini, memang belum dimunculin konflik sesunguhnya. Author masih mikir-mikir, konflik seperti apa yang srek di hati *eh.**

**Ada yang minta supaya Donghae tersiksa. Huwaaa untuk permintaan itu sepertinya tidak bisa dipenuhi, author terlalu sayang sama makhluk satu itu. jadi ga tega :/**

**Typo dan alur yang kecepetan. No komen lah. Author sudah berusaha buat alur yang detail tapi hanya sebatas ini lah kemampuan author. Maklumin ya.**

**See you in next chap**

**Pay pay...**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Thania Lee, Kim Soo Hyun, 1812, ****ibchoco, ****MINGswife, ****JoBel13ve, ****Rima KyuMin Elf, ****Hyugi Lee, choi hyekyung, kyumin07, minyu, triple3r, ****SSungMine, ****vina8402, ****HeeYeon, ****eunhee24, Chikyumin, Han-RJ, ****Sunghyunnie, ****ForteX, ****BABYKYUTEMIN, ****angelica elf, Park HyunRa, kyurin Minnie, ****reaRelf, nodomi, ****Cho Miku, Christina, love haehyuk, nabila . amalia ****.5, ****sansan, kanaya, ****renationszz, ****stephanie choi****, ****mitade13, ****fzkhrfa, ****Rilianda Abelira, ****Fariny, mimizu, ****Ayu Kyumin, ****DesiResmi, ****vicsparkyu4ever, HanAiren, ****RirinYeWooKyuMin, ****hyuknie, Hyo Bin KyuminShipperShawol**

.

.

**Q &A :**

**Q : **Apa Kyu ada perasaan sama Umin?

**A : **Itu pertanyaan yang selalu ada disetiap chapter, hehehe. Sebenernya author masih menyembunyikan perasaan mereka berdua. Jadi entahlah Kyu punya perasaan apa engga. Let we see hahaha

**Q : **Disini Kyu seriuskan sama Umin?

**A : **Heheh onni, aku belom buat Kyu serius kok. Sejauh ini, dia masih main-main. Ga tau deh nantinya, hanya Kyu yang tau ha ha ha ha

**Q : **Umin bakal nerima Hae ga?

**A : **belom dijawab sama Uminnya. Kasian ya Donghaeku

**Q : **Apakah ff ini akan berakhir dengan Kyumin atau HaeMin?

**A : **Tanpa ditulis pairnya pun sepertinya udah ketauan ya mengingat acc author mengandung unsur KyuMin banget. Ya karena authornya juga KMS, walaupun ff ini angst pasti tetep KyuMin mainpairnya. NO HaeMin, karena Donghae cuma milik AUTHOR hahahha lagipula pasti ada yang marah kalo ff ini berubah haluan jadu HaeMin

.

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Can i?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****5**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Playing : Narsha - i'm in love

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

**Grep~**

**.**

Kyuhyun menarikku dan langsung memeluk tubuhku.

"Mianhae Min. Aku mohon maafkan kesalahanku" Lirihnya. Entah kenapa rasanya nyaman saat dia memelukku seperti ini – hangat.

Wajah appa kini mulai muncul kembali di otakku. Dulu, appa sering memelukku seperti ini dan rasanya juga hangat. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa aku sangat merindukan appa.

Untuk beberapa lama kami terdiam dengan posisi berpelukan. Wangi tubuh Kyuhyun membuatku tidak bisa memberontak. Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak merasakan hal senyaman ini. namun, kesadaran mulai menyerangku. Kudorong tubuh Kyuhyun menjauh dan mulai berlari.

"Lee Sungmin! Aku tidak akan pergi sampai kau memaafkanku!" Teriaknya. Aku pun berhenti tanpa menoleh.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Jadi kau pergilah"

Aku terus berlari sampai ke flatku. Kubuka dan kututup pintu itu dengan kasar sehingga menimbulkan bunyi debaman. Kusandarkan tubuhku dibalik pintu. Dengan nafas tersengal, aku memegang dadaku yang sedari tadi terasa aneh.

.

**Deg... deg... deg...**

**.**

**Sungmin POV end**

**.**

ooOoo

.

Semua siswa tampak sibuk memandangi pengumuman yang tertempel pada papan pengumuman. Entah ada berita apa yang menarik disana, Sungmin tidak mau peduli. Sedari tadi dia hanya duduk dibangkunya sambil membaca buku yang dipegangnya. Walaupun sebenarnya pikiran gadis itu tidak pada apa yang sedang dia baca.

'Kau sudah melakukan yang seharusnya Lee Sungmin' Batinnya

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Pagi-pagi sekali Sungmin sudah datang ke sekolah berharap dia bisa bertemu seseorang, dan benar saja orang yang ditunggunya tiba setelah beberapa menit dia sampai di sekolah.

"Donghae ssi~, aku ingin bicara padamu" Ucap Sungmin pada pria yang ditunggunya.

Donghae hanya mengangguk setuju. Dicarinya tempat yang tidak begitu ramai dikunjungi para siswa— atap sekolah.

"Aku—aku ingin menjawab pernyataanmu tempo hari Donghae ssi~". Donghae tampak membulatkan matanya.

"Kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, kau bisa memikirkannya du—"

"Aku sudah memikirkannya" Potong Sungmin. Wajah Donghae seketika dipenuhi kekhawatiran, dia tahu sekali apa yang akan dikatakan Sungmin.

"Mianhae, aku tidak bisa. Aku tahu kau orang yang sangat baik, tapi aku sungguh tidak bisa menerimamu. Mianhae"

Dan apa yang dikhawatirkan Donghae ternyata benar. Sungmin menolaknya. Sesaat rasa sesak itu semakin terasa di dadanya. Tidak—Donghae tidak menyesal telah menyatakan semuanya pada Sungmin. Setidaknya, kini semuanya terasa melegakan dan rasa sakit dihatinya pasti perlahan akan berkurang.

Keputusan ini hak Sungmin dan Donghae hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Arasso Min. Tapi aku minta padamu, teruslah tersenyum untukku" Pinta Donghae. Sedetik kemudian, snyuman manis seorang Lee Sungmin mengembang diwajah cantiknya.

"Kau akan mendapatkan wanita yang lebih baik dariku Donghae ssi"

"Aku harap begitu"

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

"Min! Lee Sungmin!" Lagi-lagi suara khas milik Hyuk membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Gadis itu hanya melirik chairmatenya dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'ada apa lagi?'. Namun yang diberi tatapan hanya tersenyum lebar dengan gummy smile andalannya.

"Ada apa?" Karena Hyuk tak kunjung bicara akhirnya Sungmin yang bertanya.

"Kau sudah lihat pengumuman itu?" Sungmin hanya menggeleng sambil membaca kembali bukunya.

"Kita harus datang ke acara ulang tahun sekolah itu Min. Waktunya sabtu ini dan kita harus menyiapkannya dari sekarang. Oh iya, bagaimana pesta tahun lalu?"

"Aku tidak datang dan tahun ini pun aku tidak akan datang"

"Aniyo. Tahun ini kau harus datang. Kau harus menemaniku datang ke acara itu. Kau harus datang Min, ya ya ya ya?" Pinta Hyuk sambil mengguncangkan tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

Sungmin tidak menyukai keramaian apalagi acara pesta. Tahun lalu pun dia memilih untuk membantu Heechul di tokonya ketimbang menghadiri acara ulang tahun sekolah. Bagi Sungmin, acara seperti itu sangat tidak berguna. Semua orang hanya berlomba-lomba tampil sempurna dengan pakaian dan asesoris mahal. Sungguh, Sungmin sangat muak dengan itu.

Tapi apa yang dia lakukan sekarang? mengiyakan ajakan Hyuk karena terhipnotis oleh rajukan manja sahabatnya. Memang benar, perlahan Sungmin berubah. Kini dia begitu kesulitan untuk menolak keinginan sahabatnya ini.

"Min, kau jangan diam saja. Cepat pilih gaun yang bagus untukmu"

Ya, mereka memang sedang berada di butik langganan Hyuk. Setelah Sungmin dengan akhirnya mengiyakan. Sepulang sekolah Hyuk langsung membawa Sungmin untuk membeli semua perlengkapan pesta.

"Aku malas. Kau saja yang pilihkan" Jawab Sungmin malas. Sama sekali tidak ada hasrat untuk pergi apalagi menyiapkan segala keperluannya.

"Baiklah" Hyuk pun memilih satu-persatu gaun yang tergantung.

Sungmin hanya duduk sambil menunggu Hyuk yang sibuk mencari gaun. Matanya mengedar ke seluruh toko. Begitu banyak gaun dan pakaian-pakaian lainnya yang sepertinya semunya mahal.

"Aku sudah menemukan gaun yang cocok untukmu" Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hyuk yang sudah berdiri di depannya sambil memgang sebuah gaun. Mata Sungmin sontak membulat saat melihat gaun itu. Gaun sepan berwarna hitam dibawah lutut dengan aksen kerut dibawahnya dan tanpa lengan. Terlihat simple namun terkesan- err- seksi.

"Aku tidak mau Hyuk. Itu sangat seksi" Tolak Sungmin.

"Ani. Ini gaun yang paling cocok untukmu. Kau akan cantik saat memakainya. Jadi sekarang kau harus mencobanya" Hyuk pun mendorong paksa tubuh Sungmin masuk ke ruang pas.

Sungmin tampak ragu saat melihat gaun ditangannya. Bagaimana bisa dia memakai gaub dengan bentuk seperti ini?

Dengan terpaksa, Sungmin pun mulai melepas seragamnya dan menggantinya dengan gaun hitam itu. Diputarnya tubuh mungil itu di depan cermin sebelum ia keluar.

"Cepatlah Min. Aku ingin melihatnya" Teriakan Hyuk dari luar membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Dibukanya pintu ruang pas itu secara perlahan. Hyuk tampak tak berkedip saat melihat sahabatnya dengan balutan gaun itu.

"Aku tidak nyaman Hyuk. Sebaiknya aku ganti yang lain saja"

"Ani. kau cantik Min. Kau sangat anggun"

Sungmin memang terlihat sangat anggun memakai gaun itu. Lekukan tubuh Sungmin yang indah menambah kesan menarik pada gaun itu sendiri.

"Kau sangat cantik nona" Tambah sang pelayan yang sedari tadi berdiri disamping Hyuk.

"Baiklah. Aku ambil gaun yang itu juga"

"MWO? Ani Hyuk. Aku risih memakainya"

"Kau akan terbiasa nantinya"

.

ooOoo

.

Menjelang pesta ulang tahun sekolah, semua siswa sibuk mempersiapkan segala keperluan untuk mereka pakai di acara itu. Kyuhyun pun akhir-akhir ini tidak menampakan diri dihadapan Sungmin, mengingat ini sekolah miliknya dan pasti dia ikut terlibat dalam penyelenggaraannya.

Tidak terasa hanya tersisa hari ini untuk mempersiapkannya. besok adalah hari yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh semua siswa kecuali Sungmin pastinya.

"Min besok sore aku akan menjemputmu untuk pergi ke salon"

Sungmin yang sudah terlanjur menerima ajakan pesta itu pun hanya mengangguk malas. Dia berharap agar esok cepat berakhir, dirinya benar-benar tidak tahu akan melakukan apa di acara yang pastinya sangat membosankan itu.

.

.

Heechul hanya menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi terus menaruh kepalanya di meja kasir. Dari datang sampai sekarang, hanya itu yang dilakukan Sungmin jika sedang tidak ada pelanggan.

"Min, sebenarnya kau kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah dengan si setan itu? Akhir-akhir ini, dia jarang mengantarmu. Apa kalian bertengkar?" Tanya Heechul yang sepertinya sudah penasaran.

"Ani. Lagi pula aku senang kalau dia tidak mengantarku"

"Lalu ada apa denganmu?"

"Besok. Besok adalah perayaaan ulang tahun sekolah. Kau tahu aku paling tidak suka pergi ke acara seperti itu, tapi masalahnya aku sudah terlanjur mengiyakan ajakan Hyuk bahkan dia sudah membelikanku gaun mahal. Aku ingin membatalkannya, tapi bagaimana caranya?"

"Kalau begitu jangan dibatalkan. Sekali-kali kau juga butuh hiburan Min. Datang ke acara seperti itu tidak ada buruknya juga, lagi pula tahun lalu kau sudah tidak hadir"

"Tapi—"

"Kau harus datang Min. Hyuk sudah berbaik hati membelikanmu gaun, pasti dia akan kecewa kalau tiba-tiba kau membatalkannya"

Sungmin sangat setuju dengan ucapan Heechul, Hyuk pasti akan kecewa dan marah. Karena itu, Sungmin butuh cara untuk membatalkannya tanpa harus membuat Hyuk marah padanya. Apa dia berpura-pura sakit saja—itulah yang melintas di otak buntu Sungmin saat ini.

"Jangan gunakan cara penipuan untuk membatalkannya Min, kau akan kena akibatnya nanti" Sungmin terkesiap mendengar penuturan Heechul. Apa dia bisa membaca pikiran orang? Batin Sungmin.

Dan sepertinya memang tidak ada cara untuk membatalakannya. Mau tidak mau dia harus datang ke acara itu dan menggunakan gaun hitam itu. Oh God, Sungmin tidak mau membayangkannya.

.

ooOoo

.

Acara pesta itu memang diadakan jam 7 malam nanti. Tapi dari jam 5 sore, Sungmin dan Hyuk sudah berada di salon untuk menata rambut dan merias wajah mereka. Awalnya, Sungmin sangat menolak untuk di make up. Tapi dengan paksaan yang kuat, lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya bisa mengalah.

Sekitar jam 6 sore, keduanya sudah selesai dirias. Hyuk sangat cantik dengan riasan tipis yang sesuai dengan gaun merah marunnya, rambutnya yang digulung membuatnya terlihat sangat manis. Sungmin pun tak kalah cantik, rambut panjangnya juga digulung namun lebih simple dari punya Hyuk. Riasannya juga sesuai dengan gaunnya malam ini. Keduanya tampak begitu menawan.

"Min, aku sudah bawakan sepatu yang cocok untuk gaunmu. Cobalah!" Hyuk menyodorkan heels hitam yang terlihat begitu elegan.

Sungmin memasang sepatu itu dikakinya dan tentu saja pas mengingat ukuran sepatu Hyuk dan Sungmin sama. Tapi masalahnya adalah ukuran heelsnya. 10 cm. Yang benar saja, seumur-umur Sungmin belum pernah memakai Heels setinggi ini.

"Hyuk, tidak ada yang lebih pendek dari ini?"

"Aku sudah memilihkan yang paling cocok untuk gaunmu. Jadi aku hanya membawa yang itu"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa berjalan kalau harus memakai heels yang setinggi ini Hyuk"

"Kau pasti bisa Min"

.

.

Gedung tempat acara sudah dipadati oleh para siswa yang datang. Mereka tampil sangat menawan dengan balutan gaun indah dan jas mewah, penampilan mereka bahkan melebihi saat menghadiri acara wisuda sekolah.

Sungmin dan Hyuk pun tiba. Keduanya keluar dari mobil milik Hyuk. Dengan hati-hati, Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya. Entah heelsnya yang salah atau kakinya yang salah, jalannya kini benar-benar payah. Hyuk pun harus menggandeng lengan sahabatnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Sudah aku bilang. Aku tidak mungkin bisa berjalan dengan heels setinggi ini"

"Aku yakin kau bisa Min. Lama-lama juga kau akan terbiasa"

Sungmin hanya bisa menghela nafasnya. Berkali-kali Sungmin mengeluh tidak bisa namun berkali-kali pula Hyuk mengatakan 'kau pasti bisa'

.

.

Ruangan utama ditata rapi dan terkesan sangat mewah, lampu kristal sudah menggantung indah di tengah ruangan. Meja peresmanan pun sudah dipenuhi dengan berbagai hidangan lezat dan minuman segar.

Sungmin dan Hyuk mulai memasuki ruangan utama itu dan pemandangan yang begitu ramai menyambut mereka. Semua orang sedang berbincang satu sama lain. Mata Sungmin tanpa sengaja menemukan sosok Kyuhyun yang sedang berbincang dengan para petinggi sekolah. Malam ini Kyuhyun sangat tampan dengan jas yang dipakainya.

Acara itu pun akhiranya dimulai dengan pemotongan kue dan berlanjut ke acara lainnnya. Sungmin yang sudah semakin bosan pun hanya mengikuti jalannya acara itu tanpa minat berbeda sekali dengan Hyuk yang sangat excited, bahkan Sungmin sering ditinggal Hyuk yang menghilang entah kemana.

Karena merasa bosan dan lelah pastinya, Sungmin pun memutuskan untuk ke toilet. Dilangkahkan kakinya perlahan menuju toilet. Dibukanya heels itu saat dirinya sudah sampai di toilet yang begitu sepi. Dipijatnya kedua kakinya yang terasa begitu pegal seperti habis berdiri selama seharian penuh.

Setelah merasa baikan, Sungmin pun keluar untuk kembali ke ruangan utama. Namun tiba-tiba...

.

**Trek~**

**.**

Kaki Sungmin tersandung sesuatu, untung saja tidak sampai terkilir. Tapi masalahnya, heels itu patah. Dengan panik, Sungmin melihat ke arah sepatunya dan tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan untuk memperbaikinya sekarang.

"Ternyata kau disini Lee Sungmin? Aku sudah mencarimu" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Sungmin. Dilihatnya orang itu, ternyata Kyuhyun yang kini berdiri jauh di depan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau diam saja disana? Cepatlah kemari!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun hanya diam tanpa niat beranjak sedikitpun.

'Pria dingin ini sudah kembali dingin rupanya' batinnya

Melihat Sungmin hanya diam, membuat Kyuhyun melangkah mendekati Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa Kyuhyun semakin mendekat hanya membuang mukanya malas.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Tanpa aba-aba pria itu menarik tangan Sungmin sehingga membuat heels itu kembali bergoyang.

"Ahh" Mendengar jeritan tertahan Sungmin, membuat Kyuhyun meghentikan langkahnya. Dilihatnya heels Sungmin yang hampir terlepas dari sepatunya.

"Lepas sepatumu!" Perintah Kyuhyun

"Mau apa kau?"

"Cepat lepas! Kau tidak mungkin pakai sepatu seperti itu kan?"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati Sungmin melepas sepatunya. Kyuhyun pun merunduk untuk mengambil sepatu Sungmin dan melemparnya entah kemana. Sungmin membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"HYA! KENAPA KAU MEMBUANG SEPATUKU?"

"Kau tidak mungkin memakainya lagi kan, jadi lebih baik dibuang saja" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Tapi sepatu itu punya Hyuk dan lagi... Bagaimana aku pulang nanti? Dasar Cho bodoh" Kesal Sungmin.

"Cepat naik! Lebih baik kita pergi dari tempat ini" Kyuhyun pun menunduk sambil membelakangi Sungmin, meminta Sungmin untuk naik ke punggunggnya. Tapi lagi-lagi Sungmin hanya diam.

"Kenapa kau diam? Aku akan menggendongmu sampai mobilku" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tidak lihat gaun apa yang aku gunakan sekarang?" Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin, dan benar saja gadis itu memakai gaun sepan jadi tidak mungkin bisa naik ke punggungnya. Kyuhyun berdiri dan tanpa bicara langsung menggendong Sungmin ala bridal style.

Sungmin yang terkejut itu pun mulai memberontak di gendongan Kyuhyun.

"LEPASKAN AKU CHO!" Teriak Sungmin.

"Diamlah! kau tidak ingin aku menjatuhkanmu kan? Jadi diamlah sampai kita sampai. Aku tahu kau tidak suka acara seperti itu jadi aku akan mengajakmu ke tempat lain"

Tidak ingin dijatuhkan, Sungmin pun berhenti memberontak bahkan tangan mungilnya perlahan mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun. Lewat jarak sedekat ini Sungmin dapat mencium wangi tubuh Kyuhyun yang begitu khas. Entah kenapa dia merasa nyaman saat menghirupnya.

Kyuhyun menurunkan tubuh Sungmin perlahan saat mereka sampai di dekat mobilnya. sebelum membuka pintu mobil, Kyuhyun melepaskan jasnya dan meminta Sungmin untuk memakainya.

"Pakai ini!" Sungmin pun hanya menerima jas itu tanpa sadar. Sepertinya memang sebuah kesalahan Kyuhyun menggendong Sungmin dengan gaya seperti itu disaat Sungmin sedang mengenakan gaun berdada rendah.

Sungmin yang sudah sadar kenapa Kyuhyun memberikan jasnya pun segera menggunakannya untuk menutupi tubuh bagian atasnya.

'Shit! Apa yang kau lihat tadi Cho Kyuhyun?' Geramnya dalam hati ini.

"Capatlah masuk!" Suara Kyuhyun dari dalam mobil membuat Sungmin mendecak sebal sambil masuk ke dalam mobil

"Kita mau kemana?" Tanya Sungmin

"Yang jelas bukan tempat seramai itu. cepat pakai seat beltmu!" Sungmin pun memakai seat beltnya dan perlahan mobil itu mulai berjalan.

.

.

Hyuk yang sadar Sungmin tidak berada di tempatnya pun segera mencari gadis itu. Dilangkahkannya kedua kakinya mengelilingi ruangan utama yang sangat besar itu namun sepertinya Sungmin memang tidak berada disana.

Hyuk pun keluar dan melangkah menuju toilet, dicarinya Sungmin sambil sesekali memanggil nama Sungmin namun lagi-lagi nihil. Sungmin tidak ada dimana-mana.

Diambilnya ponsel yang dia taruh dimobilnya dan segera menelpon sahabatnya itu.

.

**Klik~**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin kau dimana?"

"**Aku sedang dimobil Kyuhyun"**

"Kyuhyun?"

"**Ne. Aku pergi dari acara membosankan itu"**

"Hah,,, kukira kau menghilang kemana. Yasudah, selamat bersenang-senang"

.

**Klik~**

**.**

Hyuk pun tampak lega saat mengetahui sahabtanya kini sedang bersama dengan kekasihnya. Setidaknya dia tidak perlu khawatir dengan Sungmin kan?

"Hyuki ah~, apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Sebuah suara mengagetkan Hyuk. Diliriknya pria yang kini berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Pria itu adalah Donghae.

.

.

"Dari siapa?" Tanya Kyuhyun saat Sungmin sudah mengakhiri telponnya.

"Hyuk"

"Oh sahabatmu itu. Aku masih bertanya-tanya, kenapa orang sepertimu bisa punya sahabat seperti gadis ceria itu? kalian terlalu berbeda"

"Apa pedulimu, hah?"

"Aku hanya bertanya nona dan ingat sepertinya kau berhutang sepasang sepatu pada sahabatmu itu" Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin teringat dengan sepatu milik Hyuk yang dibuang Kyuhyun dengan santainya.

"Kau yang membuangnya Cho"

"Tapi kau yang merusaknya"

"Kalau kau tidak membuangnya, aku masih bisa memperbaikinya"

"Tapi karena sepatu itu sudah tidak ada jadi kau harus menggantinya"

Sungmin hanya menatap tajam Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan kegiatan menyetirnya. Tidak mau memperpanjang lagi, Sungmin memilih untuk memandangi langit malam yang tampak sepi tanpa bintang itu.

Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah toko.

"Kau tunggu disini" Setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Kyuhyun pn keluar dari mobilnya dan masuk ke dalam toko.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Kyuhyun sudah masuk kembali ke mobilnya dengan sebuah kotak ditangannya.

"Ini untukmu" Disodorkannya kotak itu pada Sungmin. Perlahan, tangan mungil Sungmin membuka kotak berwarna biru itu. Pandangannya meredup saat kota itu sudah terbuka dengan sempurna. Flat shoes berwarna beige yang terlihat sangat manis.

"Pakailah sepatu itu dulu. Kau tidak mungkin berjalan dengan bertelanjang kaki"

.

.

Perjalanan ini terasa begitu jauh karena sudah menghabiskan waktu hampir dua jam. Mata Sungmin sesekali terpejam untuk mengusir sedikit rasa kantuknya.

Perlahan, mobil yang mereka kendarai berhenti. Sungmin yang merasa mobil itu berhenti pun langsung membuka matanya. Seketika matanya disuguhi oleh pemandangan laut. Sebenarnya diamana dia sekarang? Batinnya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Di pantai. Setidaknya tempat ini cukup tenang kan? Cepatlah turun, kita akan makan malam"

Sungmin pun menyusul Kyuhyun yang sudah keluar dari mobil terlebih dahulu. Angin laut langsung menyambutnya. Memang benar, pantai ini sangat menenangkan. Pengunjung yang tidak begitu ramai dan suara ombak yang bersahut-sahutan membuat tempat ini sangat pas untuknya.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin pun masuk ke dalam restoran bergaya klasik tidak jauh dari pantai. Restoran ini tampak sepi, apa karena ini memang sudah sangat malam untuk makan malam? Entahlah, yang jelas Sungmin sangat menyukai restoran ini.

"Kau mau pesan apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memandang Sungmin yang sedang asik mengamati sekeliling restoran.

"Ne?" Sungmin yang tersadar pun langsung mengambil menu dan mulai membacanya. Demi Tuhan, Sungmin tidak tahu makanan yang ada di dalam menu itu. Ini kali pertamanya Sungmin makan di restoran mewah. Saat kecil dia memang sering pergi ke restoran, tapi itu kan sudah sangat lama.

"Samakan saja dengan pesananmu"

"Baiklah" Kyuhyun pun memanggil salah satu pelayan. Dengan cekatan, pelayan itu pun menghampiri meja mereka.

"Mau pesan apa Tuan?" Tanya pelayan itu ramah.

"Tenderloin steaknya dua, Lemon squash 2 dan untuk dessertnya... hemm... chocolate lava 2. Sudah itu saja" Pesan Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah. Harap ditunggu tuan" Pelayan itu pun pergi.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali. Keduanya seperti terlihat enggan untuk mulai suatu perbincangan. Mereka sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing hingga seorang pelayan datang membawa pesanan mereka, yang berarati sudah lumayan lama mereka berdua dalam keadaan diam tanpa bicara satu sama lain.

Kyuhyun mengambil garpu dan pisau dan mulai memotongnya dan memasukannya ke dalam mulut. Berbeda sekali dengan Sungmin yang hanya menggenggam pisau dan garpu ditangannya tapi belum juga memotong daging steaknya.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Sungmin hanya menatap hidangan didepannya, mulai menghentikan acara makannya.

"Kau tidak lapar atau kau tidak suka makanannya?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"..." Sungmin pun memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Sejujurnya dia juga sangat lapar bahkan perutnya sudah berteriak minta diisi dari tadi. Tapi bagaimana cara memotong daging ini?

Akhirnya dengan ragu, Sungmin mencoba untuk memotongnya. Tangannya bergerak kaku saat menggerakan pisau itu dan yang membuat Sungmin kesal adalah dagingnya tidak juga bisa dipotong.

"Berikan padaku" Tanpa persetujuan, Kyuhyun mengambil piring Sungmin dan dengan telaten memotong daging itu menjadi kecil-kecil.

"Sekarang makanlah" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyerahkan piring Sungmin yang dagingnya sudah terpotong.

Sungmin yang sudah lapar pun segera melahap daging itu. Senyuman tipis tak kasat mata itu pun tersungging diwajah datar Kyuhyun.

.

.

Setelah menyantap makanan penutup. Keduanya pun terdiam sambil sesekali meyesap lemon squash yang tadi dipesannya.

"Appa, aku mau es krim" Rengek seorang bocah perempuan yang duduk tidak jauh dari meja Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Mendengar rengekan bocah itu, Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah keluarga itu. seketika ingatannya kembali pada masa lalunya.

"Habiskan dulu makananmu, nanti baru kita pesan es krim" Ucap sang appa

"Omma, aku mau es krim" Sekarang anak itu mulai merengek pada ommanya.

"Ne. Tapi kau harus menghabiskan makananmu dulu"

"Baiklah" Akhirnya sang anak mulai menyantap kembali makanannya.

"Anak appa memang pintar" Puji sang appa sambil mengelus rambut anaknya sayang.

Sungmin seakan melihat masa lalunya melalui adegan yang diperlihatkan keluarga itu. Pria paruh baya itu begitu mirip dengan appanya, selalu memperlakukan Sungmin dengan sayang. Tapi itu hanya masa lalu yang tidak mungkin bisa diulang kembali.

"Apa yang kau lihat Min?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Ani" Jawabnya.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin bermalam di villaku yang berada di sekitar sini"

"Ne? Lalu aku?"

"Kau boleh ikut, tapi kalau tidak mau kau boleh pulang. Yang jelas aku tidak kuat untuk menyetir jauh malam-malam begini"

"Hya Cho Kyuhyun!"

Oh sungguh, Sungmin benar-benar kesal dengan manusia dihadapannya ini. Bagaimana mungkin pria itu tega menyuruh seorang gadis pulang sendiri bahkan Kyuhyun belum mengatakan ini di daerah mana dan yang lebih buruknya Sungmin sama sekali tidak membawa uang. Tas beserta isinya masih di dalam mobil Hyuk dan ponselnya juga habis batre. Lengkap sudah kesialannya hari ini.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau ikut tidak?"

"Kau bahkan tahu aku tidak bawa uang. Sebenarnya apa yang kau rencanakan Cho?"

"Aku tidak merencanakan apapun. Kalau kau ikut, aku berjanji tidak akan berbuat macam-macam lagi padamu. Kau boleh menghubungi polisi kalau aku melakukannya"

Dan dengan sangat terpaksa Sungmin pun ikut.

.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Kesan pertamaku saat tiba di villa milik keluarga Cho adalah indah. Villa minimalis ini bergaya modern dan begitu indah, terdapat halaman yang cukup luas dan pemandangannya begitu menakjubkan. Kita bisa melihat laut dari sini. Benar-benar tempat yang nyaman untuk ditempati.

"Apa villa ini tidak ada penjaganya?"

"Penjaganya hanya akan datang untuk membersihkannya saja dan tadi aku sudah menghubungi mereka kalau aku akan bermalam disini" Ucapan Kyuhyun menandakan bahwa kami memang akan bermalam berdua di villa ini.

"Yang disebelah sana kamarmu kau bisa tidur disana" Tunjuk Kyuhyun ke arah kamar yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Aku pun segera berjalan menuju kamar dan langsung berbaring di ranjang empuk itu. Gaun ini begitu tidak nyaman untuk tidur, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Aku pun mulai memejamkan mataku.

.

**Sungmin POV end**

.

.

'Jangan bawa Sungmin! Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergilah! Tapi jangan bawa Sungmin!' Teriakan seorang wanita menggema di rumah besar itu.

'Tidak bisa! Sungmin akan ikut denganku' Pria paruh baya itu pun menarik paksa anak yang sedari tadi terus saja menangis di sudut ruangan.

'Hikss... hiksss... appa ... omma ... hiksss' Dan kini wanita paruh baya itu pun ikut menarik tangan putrinya. Sungmin kecil itu pun terus menangis melihat kedua orangtuanya yang berusaha untuk memperebutkan dirinya.

'Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Jangan harap aku muncul dihadapan kalian lagi. surat perceraian kita akan aku kirim secepatnya'

'APAAAA!' Teriak Sungmin

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang mulai bercucuran. Sekelebat potongan masa lalunya muncul di dalam mimpinya. Sungmin mulai terisak tertahan sambil membekap mulutnya agar suaranya teredam.

"Min, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Sepertinya Kyuhyun mendengar suara teriakan Sungmin tadi.

Sungmin tidak bisa menjawab karena tangisannya mungkin akan pecah. Melihat Sungmin yang terisak, Kyuhyun mendekati ranjang Sungmin dan duduk di space yang masih tersisa dan merengkuh tubuh Sungmin. Bukannya berhenti, tangisan Sungmin pun malah semakin pecah.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Hikss... hikss... appa kyu... appa... aku merindukannya"

"Kau mau menceritakannya sedikit padaku?"

.

.

Entah Sungmin yang masih diselimuti dengan emosional atau apa, yang jelas dia menceritakan semua kenangan pahit yang selama ini menjadi rahasia terbesarnya pada Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya menatap iba saat Sungmin menceritakan masa lalunya dengan air mata yang terus mengalir tiada henti. Ini kedua kalinya Kyuhyun melihat Sungmin begitu lemah dan rapuh.

Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin yang sudah tertidur pulas dalam pelukannya. Sepertinya menangis membuat gadis ini kelelahan sehingga tanpa sadar dia tidur dalam pelukan Kyuhyun.

'Aku tidak tahu hidupmu begitu sulit Min' Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum dia memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk tidur.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia merasakan ada lengan yang menahan gerakannya. Dibukanya kedua mata itu perlahan dan sebuah dada bidang menyambut penglihatannya. Sungmin sadar, semalam dia tertidur saat menceritakan masa lalunya itu pada Kyuhyun dan pelukan ini—tidak dipungkiri bahwa pelukan ini terasa begitu nyaman.

Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya sehingga bisa melihat wajah damai Kyuhyun yang sedang tertidur. Tangannya pun beralih merapikan rambut Kyuhyun yang menutupi keningnya.

"Terkadang kau bersikap begitu manis padaku. Sebenarnya perasaan apa yang kau miliki untukku Kyu?" Gumam Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Kyuhyun yang baru tiba dirumahnya setelah mengantar Sungmin ke flatnya langsung disambut dengan tatapan mengintimidasi kedua orangtuanya.

"Dari mana saja kau Kyu?" Tanya seorang pria paruh baya yang kita ketahui adalah Tuan Cho.

"Aku bermalam di villa" Jawab Kyuhyun santai

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan acara pesta itu? Padahal appa akan mengenalkanmu dengan anak rekan appa" Ujar sang appa. Kyuhyun pun mulai curiga dengan perkataan appanya. Jangan-jangan—

"Appa sudah merencanakan perjodohanmu dengan putri rekan bisnis appa Kyu"

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong!**

**Adakah yang menantikan ff ini? huwaaaa mianhae, updatenya sedikit lama dikarenakan beberapa faktor yang tidak bisa author sebutkan satu-persatu *asseeekk...**

**Setelah ada scene Kyuhyun dan Heenim, kenapa pada minta Kyu kerja di tempat heechul ya? Seneng ya liat Kyu disiksa sama Heenim? Author juga suka ha ha ha**

**Pada ga setuju Haemin ya? Kenapa? kalian ga tega ya memisahkan Donghae dari author? Terimakasih,, author jadi terharu /plak *mianhae, mimpi dikit boleh dong ya?**

**Seperti biasa, sorry for so many typos. Kesalahan yang selalu mengintai author itu memang typo, jadi maklumi saja ya reader semua..**

**Ok, that's all. See you in the next chap**

**Pay... pay...**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Ayu Kyumin, reaRelf, ****Park HyunRa, eunhee24, ****hyuknie, SSungMine, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ****Fariny, coffeewie kyumin, ****Kim Soo Hyun, Sunghyunnie, ****vaLENkyU Elf, kyumin07, Chikyumin, stephanie choi, ****Rima KyuMin Elf, mitade13, ****angelica elf, min190196, ****Sora Hwang, ****minyu, ****tinaff359, HeeYeon, ****Hyugi Lee, ibchoco, 1412, ****e . lyte1812, qqmingkyutes137, ****sha, ****audrey musaena, Rilianda Abelira, ****KimShippo, choi hyekyung, kanaya, ****BABYKYUTEMIN, ****Cho Miku, mimizu, Kyumin addict, ming0101, ****vicsparkyu4ever, ****sansan, ****lie . kaneshiro1, ****sider imnida, Han-RJ, triple3r, yeoja sexy free and single, KMS kyuminshiper, kyurin Minnie, ****shin . minimin, Lee Shurri, ****liaa, DesiResmi, nurmakyuminelf, Liaa kyuminelf, LoveKyuMin, Ega**

.

.

**Q & A :**

**Q : **ff ini akan berakhir sad ending kah?

**A **: Huwaa sepertinya gara-gara author note chapter kemaren, semuanya pada ngira ff ini angst ya? Menurut reader enaknya gimana? Sad or happy?

**Q : **masa lalu Umin kenapa?

**A : **ayo kenapa? kayaknya aku udah kasih tau deh say, ayo dibaca lagi chapter awalnya hahha

**Q : **Hyuk bakal sama Hae ga?

**A : **Sebenernya Hae itu maunya sama author jadi ga tau deh akhir cinta HaeHyuk bakal kayak apa hahaha

**Q : **Bisa update kilat ga?

**A : **Sebenernya author baru engeh loh pas ada yang review, author publish dua hari sekali. Jujur author ga engeh, pokoknya begitu selesei ya author posting. Jadi untuk update kilat, kayaknya tergantung mood author deh.

**Q : **makin kesini sifat kyu kenapa ga se cool dan ga senyebelin di awal?

**A : **Pertanyaan itu akan dijawab langsung oleh saudara Kyuhyun. **Kyuhyun** : "sebenernya gue itu ga nyebelin tapi kalo cool emang dan sebagai cowok baik-baik, wajar dong kalo gue minta maaf kalo ada salah. Mungkin karena scene itu gue jadi keliatan lemah. Tapi tenang gue tetep cowok cool kok. Sekian dari saya. Wasalam"

.

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Can i?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

.

**Chapter ****6**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

.

Suasana kelas tampak sedikit ramai dari biasanya, semua siswa di kelas Sungmin sedang membahas acara pesta yang diadakan dua hari lalu. Semuanya bercerita bagaimana pesta itu terlaksana dengan sangat sukses. Ya, Sungmin sendiri lebih memilih untuk melihat pemandangan diluar sambil menuggu sahabatnya datang.

"Min ah~, kau sudah datang?" Tanya Hyuk sambil menaruh tasnya di atas meja. Sungmin memang berangkat pagi karena hari ini Kyuhyun tidak bisa menjemputnya— itulah pesan yang diterima Sungmin pagi ini.

"Oh iya, saat acara kau pergi kemana bersama Kyuhyun? Aku menghubungimu terus tapi ponselmu tidak aktif"

"Mianhae Hyuk, batre ponselku habis"

"Memangnya kau kemana? "

"Aku menginap di villa Kyuhyun"

"MWO?" Hyuk tampak memicingkan matanya dengan tatapan penuh selidik.

"Kenapa kau menatapku begitu? Ka—kami tidak melakukan apa-apa" Jawab Sungmin terbata sambil memalingkan wajahnya dari Hyuk.

"Aku percaya. Lee Sungmin tidak mungkin bertindak macam-macam. Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu Min"

"Cerita saja"

"Ini soal Donghae" Sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah Hyuk yang terlihat menundukan kepalnya.

"Donghae?" Hyuk mengangguk lemah.

"Saat acara pesta waktu itu, Donghae—"

.

**FLASHBACK**

**Hyuk POV**

**.**

"Hyuki ah~, apa kita bisa bicara sebentar?" Sebuah suara mengagetkanku, kutolehkan kepalaku perlahan dan menemukan sosok Donghae yang berdiri tidak jauh dariku.

"Mau bicara apa?" Tanyaku

"Bisa kita duduk disana dulu?" Aku pun mengangguk.

Kami pun duduk di kursi panjang tidak jauh dari gedung acara. Selama beberapa menit kami terdiam. Aku juga tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan dari mana.

"Hyuk?" Akhirnya Donghae mulai membuka suaranya. Aku pun hanya menatapnya yang masih setia menundukan kepalanya sambil sesekali memainkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa kau marah padaku? Apa kau membenciku?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Aku hanya mengernyit bingung. Apa maksud pertanyaannya?

"Kenapa kau berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sudah menolak orang baik sepertimu Hyuk. Apa kau marah padaku?"

"Untuk apa aku marah? Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu kan? Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

"Bisakah—bisakah kau membantuku Hyuk?" Pintanya. Aku dapat melihat sorot matanya yang berubah sendu. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya?

"Membantu apa?"

"Bantu aku melupakannya, bantu aku untuk bisa melihatmu. Apa aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapat cintamu Hyuk?" Mata itu. Aku tidak tahan melihat tatapan sendu seperti itu. Hanya dengan melihat dua bola matanya, aku tahu dia menyimpan begitu banyak rasa sakit.

"Donghae ah~" Lirihku.

"Apa masih ada kesempatan itu Hyuk?" Tanyanya lagi. Aku pun mengangguk pasti. Entah kenapa, aku berharap suatu saat hal seperti ini akan terjadi.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu, bantu aku untuk mencintaimu dan hanya melihatmu. Kau bisa kan?" Pintanya. Walau aku tidak begitu yakin tapi aku menganggukan kepalaku. Aku bersedia untuk membantunya, kalau memang itu jalan satu-satunya untuk kami bisa bersama.

Aku tahu, walau sampai detik ini Donghae belum bisa melupakan gadisnya. Tapi seperti yang dia minta, aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku. Aku Lee Hyukjae, gadis yang tidak pantang menyerah. Kalian tahu itu kan?

.

**Hyuk POV end**

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

"Aku bersedia membantunya Min. Kau tahu? Ada rasa senang dan rasa sakit saat aku mendengar permintaannya, dan aku hanya membutuhkan dukungan darimu. Kau mendukungku kan?"

"Kau pasti bisa Hyuk. Donghae pasti jatuh cinta padamu"

"Terima kasih Min" Hyuk pun memeluk tubuh Sungmin. Setetes air mata meluncur dari mata Hyuk dan Sungmin yang sadar Hyuk menangis hanya mengeratkan pelukannya.

.

.

Waktu istirahat tiba. Semua siswa pun berhamburan keluar untuk sekedar me-refresh otak dari pelajaran sejarah yang baru saja selesai. Begitu juga dengan Hyuk, gadis dengan gummy smile itu langsung keluar saat mendengar bunyi bel meninggalkan Sungmin sendiri.

Karena merasa bosan, Sungmin pun pergi ke perpustakaan. Dia pun terus menelusuri koridor sekolah yang begitu sepi, hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok pria yang masih berada jauh darinya—Kyuhyun.

Dia pun segera memutar tubuhnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke kelas. Entah kenapa setelah kejadian malam itu, sesuatu yang aneh terus dirasakannya dan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun untuk sekarang ini? Oh rasanya Sungmin belum sanggup.

Dengan cepat Sungmin berjalan menuju kelasnya.

"Lee Sungmin!" Panggil Kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"Berhentilah Lee Sungmin!" Melihat Sungmin yang tidak juga berhenti, Kyuhyun pun meninggikan suaranya dan sehingga membuat Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya.

.

**Deg... Deg ...Deg...**

**.**

Degup jantung Sungmin seakan tak beratuaran saat orang yang memanggilnya itu mulai mendekat. Sungmin dapat merasakan suara langkah itu semakin dekat dan bertambah dekat.

"Kau menghindariku, Min?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun membuat tubuh Sungmin menegang kaku.

"A-aniyo. Ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanya Sungmin sambil merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bersikap tidak biasa.

"Tapi sepertinya kau memang menghinadariku?"

"Hya Cho Kyuhyun! Ada perlu apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Sungmin dingin, beruntunglah dia bisa mengontrol rasa gugupnya dengan cepat.

"Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi pulang sekolah nanti"

"Kau lupa aku harus beker—"

"Urusan bos galakmu itu biar aku yang mengaturnya. Kau tahu? aku tidak menerima penolakan"

"ck~"

"Kau mau ke perpustakaan kan? Jalannya kesana nona, itu pun kalau kau lupa" Ucap Kyuhyun setengah mengejek sambil melangkahkan kakinya.

"Cho Kyuhyun sialan!" Umpat Sungmin.

.

.

Mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun terus berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang semakin lama semakin menyepi. Ya, setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi Kyuhyun langsung membawa Sungmin. Dan sudah hampir 2 jam mobil itu terus berjalan menuju tempat tujuan Kyuhyun.

Sudah berapa kali Sungmin menguap saking lelahnya bahkan matanya mulai terasa mengantuk.

"Sudah kubilang, kalau kau lelah kau tidur saja Min"

"Sebenarnya kau akan membawaku kemana Cho? Jangan bilang kau mau menculikku?"

"Jangan bodoh"

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang lumayan memakan waktu itu, akhirnya mobil ini pun berhenti. Seperti dejavu, mata Sungmin langsung disuguhi oleh hamparan pasir putih dan ombak yang bergulung-gulung lembut.

"Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat ini lagi?"

Setelah dilihat dengan seksama, pantai ini memang pantai yang sama seperti yang dua hari lalu mereka kunjungi. Itu terbukti dari restoran yang sempat mereka datangi malam itu.

"Aku hanya ingin pergi kesini pada sore hari. Melihat matahari terbenam dari sini adalah yang terbaik, Min. Percayalah" Ucapnya seraya merentangkan kedua tangannya seakan menyambut semilir angin yang berhembus.

Sungmin pun hanya memandang pria disampingnya yang masih setia berdiri sambil memejamkan matanya. Seulas senyum tipis mulai terlihat di wajah manis Sungmin.

"Kau tunggulah disini! Aku akan membelikanmu sesuatu" Ucapan Kyuhyun mengejutkan Sungmin. Untung saja Kyuhyun tidak melihat dirinya saat sedang mengagumi sosok tampannya.

Sungmin pun kemudian duduk di pasir putih itu. Matanya tidak berhenti memandangi lautan yang terbentang dihadapannya. Tempat ini memang benar-benar indah. Kagumnya.

Merasa ada yang duduk disampingnya, membuat Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya dan menemukan Kyuhyun dengan dua cone es krim di tangannya.

"Kau mau yang vanila? Atau stroberi?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"..."

"kau yang stoberi saja. Semua wanita pasti menyukai rasa stroberi" Tanpa persetujuan Sungmin, Kyuhyun langsung memberikan es krim rasa stroberi itu kepadanya. Dan Sungmin pun hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Sudah lama sekali rasanya aku tidak pergi untuk melihat matahari terbenam. Dulu, aku dan ayahku sering kesini sekedar untuk bersantai" Kyuhyun memulai pembiacaraan sambil sesekali menjilat es krimnya.

"Kapan terakhir kau pergi ke pantai, Min? Maksudku sebelum malam itu?" Pertanyaan Kyuhyun sontak membuat Sungmin menghentikan acara makan es krimnya. Matanya berubah sendu dan terus menatap laut di depannya.

"Itu sudah lama sekali. Saat keluargaku masih saling menyayangi" Kyuhyun merutuki dirinya yang ceroboh bertanya hal sesentif itu pada Sungmin.

"Bahkan sampai sekarang aku masih berharap bisa berkumpul dengan appa" lanjut Sungmin

"Kau tidak membenci appamu?"

"Aku membencinya tapi rasa sayangku terlalu besar untuknya. Dia adalah appa yang baik walaupun dia sudah meninggalkanku seperti ini. Tapi sungguh, aku masih berharap dia kembali padaku suatu hari nanti" Kyuhyun pun merasa iba mendengar setiap ucapan Sungmin.

Sebuah sinar oranye mengalihkan pandangan Kyuhyun. Dilihatnya matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam secara perlahan.

"Lihatlah matahari itu, Min. Dia akan tenggelam, tapi besok pagi dia akan kembali lagi. Jadi appamu juga pasti akan kembali lagi padamu" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menatap matahari itu. Sungmin pun juga terlihat sedang menikmati pemandangan indah di depannya. Semburat sinar oranye itu menghiasi langit biru sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap.

"Apa selama ini kau merasa terganggu olehku?" Tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

"Apa kau baru menyadarinya?"

"Mianhae. Tapi kelak aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tahu, kau ingin hubungan ini segera berakhir dan aku akan mengakhirinya sekarang" Penyataan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin membulatkan matanya.

"Ke—kenapa?"

"Aku dijodohkan, Min"

.

**Nyut~**

**.**

Entah kenapa mendengar perkataan itu membuat hati Sungmin berdenyut perih. Seketika ada perasaan tidak rela tapi apa yang bisa dia perbuat? Bahkan Sungmin belum tahu perasaan apa yang dirasakannya untuk Kyuhyun.

"Kau akan menerima perjodohan itu?"

"Mungkin"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Jangan bodoh Lee Sungmin, bahkan aku tidak tahu wanita itu. Aku hanya tahu dia adalah wanita korea yang lama menetap di Jepang"

"Kenapa kau mau menerimanya?"

"Karena mungkin itu yang harus aku lakukan"

"Begitukah" Suara Sungmin terdengar melemah.

'Perasaan ini kenapa begitu menyakitkan?' Batin Sungmin

.

ooOoo

.

Sepertinya hubungan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin memang sudah berakhir. Hanya sekedar senyum canggung yang terulas saat mereka berpapasan bahkan Sungmin memilih untuk menghindari Kyuhyun, sebisa mungkin dirinya tidak bertemu dengan Kyuhyun.

"Min?" Panggil Hyuk

"Ne?"

"Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sering melamun?" Sudah dua hari ini, Hyuk memang sering mendapati sahabatnya duduk sambil melamun.

"Aniyo" Dan lagi-lagi jawaban tidak memuaskan yang Hyuk dapat. Hyuk tahu, Sungmin bukan tipe gadis yang mampu menceritakan semua masalahnya dan Hyuk pun hanya menunggu dengan sabar sampai gadis itu mau bercerita sendiri.

Setelah obrolan singkatnya dengan Hyuk, Sungmin pun kembali malamun.

.

.

Sepulangnya dari tempat kerja, Sungmin segera merebahkan tubuh lelahnya di kasur dan mencoba untuk tidur. Namun seperti kamarin malam, mata itu pun seperti enggan untuk terpejam.

Selama berjam-jam Sungmin terus mencoba untuk tidur namun tetap saja mata itu akan senantiasa terbuka. Sungmin pun menyerah dan segara mendudukan dirinya. Tiba-tiba rasa sesak itu datang lagi dan perlahan cairan bening itu mulai keluar dari matanya. Seperti malam kemarin, dirinya tiba-tiba menangis tanpa alasan bahkan rasa nyeri dihatinya entah apa penyebabnya.

"hiksss... hiksss... hiksss" Suara isakan tertahan itu pun mulai memenuhi flat mungil Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Tidur dini hari – bangun – berangkat sekolah – keja di toko – pulang. Itulah serentetan kegiatan yang dilalui Sungmin akhir-akhir ini dan dirinya juga menjadi sering menangis di malam hari sehingga lingkaran hitam dibawah matanya tampak semankin jelas.

"Min, apa kau tidak mau cerita padaku?" Tanya Hyuk. Melihat Sungmin seperti itu membuatnya khawatir.

"Tidak ada Hyuk, jangan khawatir"

"Kalau kau butuh teman cerita, kau bisa datang padaku kapanpun" Sungmin pun hanya tersenyum sebagai balasan tawaran Hyuk. Satu alasan kenapa Sungmin tidak mau bercerita, itu karena dia juga tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dirasakannya.

.

.

**PRANG!**

**.**

Suara gelas pecah itu pun memenuhi toko kue milik Heechul. Beberapa pasang mata yang berada di tempat kejadian itu pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara termasuk Heechul.

"Maaf nona, saya tidak sengaja" Ucap Sungmin. Oh, ternyata bukan hanya gelas yang pecah namun isi dalam gelas itu sukses tumpah ke salah satu pelanggan dan membuat baju pelanggan wanita itu basah.

"Aku bantu bersihkan" Sungmin pun mencoba membersihkan baju wanita itu namun segera di tepis oleh si pemiliknya.

"Kau malah menambah basah bajuku"

"Maaf nona. Saya mohon maaf" Sungmin terus membungkukan badannya sambil menggumamkan kata maaf beulang kali hingga pelanggan itu berlalu dari hadapannya.

Heechul yang melihat kejadian itu hanya menatap khawatir pada Sungmin.

.

.

Jam sudah menunukan pukul 6 sore dan toko ini terlihat sepi tanpa pengunjung, mungkin karena di luar sedang hujan.

"Min, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Sudah seminggu ini kau tidak fokus bekerja"

"Aku tidak apa-apa onni" Elak Sungmin

"Apa kau ada masalah dengan Kyuhyun?"

"Hubungan kami tidak seperti yang onni bayangkan"

Untuk sesaat mereka terdiam. Sungmin pun hanya menatap kosong hujan yang semakin deras membasahi bumi.

"Aku tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun seperti apa. Aku mengenal dirimu lebih dari yang kau tahu selama ini. Aku tahu, seorang Lee Sungmin tidak akan mudah menjalin hubungan dengan orang lain. Dan entah kenapa aku yakin hal seperti ini akan terjadi"

"Onni~" Lirih Sungmin

"Kau mau bercerita?"

"Kenapa rasanya sakit. Disini sakit onni, aku bahkan merasa sesak... hikss... hikss..." Ucap Sungmin sambil menyentuh dadanya dan sebuah isakan mulai lolos dari bibir Sungmin. Heechul pun segera merengkuh tubuh Sungmin yang mulai bergertar.

"Wae?"

"Kyuhyun—dia akan dijodohkan. Setiap aku mengingat itu, rasanya sakit onni"

"Kau mencintainya?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu bagaiamana rasanya jatuh cinta?"

"Cinta adalah dimana saat kau membutuhkannya bukan menginginkannya. Aku beri satu contoh, kau mengaggap rasa kagummu pada Donghae adalah sebuah cinta. Kau salah Min, itu hanya sebuah keinginan. Disaat dia tidak disampingmu kau masih bisa bernafas dengan ringan. Tapi cinta bukan seperti itu, disaat orang yang kau cintai menghilang maka kau akan merasa sakit karena kau membutuhkannya" Jelas Heechul

"Kau merasakan sakit saat Kyuhyun tidak ada disisimu, itu berarti kau mencintainya walaupun kau belum menyadarinya tapi hatimu sudah mengetahuinya, Min" Lanjut Heechul

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan? Kyuhyun bahkan tidak pernah mencintaiku... hiks.. hiks" Isak Sungmin

"Bukan tidak tapi belum. Setiap orang harus memenuhi kebutuhannya untuk hidup, kan? Jadi kau juga harus mengambil kebutuhanmu itu. Temui dia dan katakan yang sebenarnya"

"Tapi Kyu—"

"Sekarang yang terpenting kau berusaha dulu sebelum menyesal. Apa Kyuhyun bilang dia mencintai gadis yang akan dijodohkan dengannya itu?" Sungmin menggeleng.

"Buat dia menyadari betapa pentingnya dirimu Min"

.

.

Hujan yang turun begitu deras tidak meyurutkan Sungmin untuk menemui Kyuhyun. Dengan tekad yang bulat, Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk mengikuti semua nasihat Heechul. Dia tidak peduli jika kyuhyun akan mengejek atau menertawakan tindakan bodoh yang untuk pertama kalinya seorang Lee Sungmin lakukan.

Tujuan Sungmin adalah rumah Kyuhyun, untung saja dulu Hyuk pernah menunjukan rumah keluarga Cho saat mereka tidak sengaja melintasi perumahan elit itu.

Setelah sampai, Sungmin segera membayar ongkos taksi dan keluar menerobos hujan. Dalam sekejap Sungmin pun basah kuyup. Diperhatikannya rumah besar berpagar tinggi itu sebelum menekan bel.

Dengan tubuh setengah menggigil, Sungmin menekan bel itu dan beberapa detik kemudian sebuah suara muncul dari interkom.

"Bisa aku bertemu dengan Cho Kyuhyun?" Tanya Sungmin.

Setelah mendapat izin, pagar rumah itu pun terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dengan ragu, diseretnya kaki-kaki kecilnya memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga Cho.

.

.

Seorang pelayan mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk masuk.

"Mari ikut saya!" Ucap sang pelayan. Sungmin pun mulai mengikuti pelayan itu dari belakang. Helaan nafas berulang kali dihembuskannya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya dan kalau boleh jujur dirinya benar-benar kedinginan. Bahkan tetes-tetes air mulai mengalir dari bajunya dan turun membasahi lantai marmer itu.

"Tuan muda, ada yang mencari anda" Sungmin mengangkat wajahnya saat pelayan itu memberitahukan kepada Kyuhyun. Mata Sungmin membulat saat menemukan beberapa orang di dalam ruangan itu.

Tubuh Sungmin mendadak kaku. Disana terdapat Kyuhyun, kedua orangtuanya dan satu gadis cantik bersama kedua orangtuanya.

"Lee Sungmin?" Kyuhyun tampak terkejut saat melihat Sungmin.

"Maaf, sepertinya saya menganggu" Ucap Sungmin meminta maaf sambil sesekali membungkukan badannya kepada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu.

Seketika matanya menangkap sesosok pria paruh baya yang kini juga sedang menatapnya. Wajah dan bentuk tubuh itu benar-benar familiar untuk Sungmin.

"A—ppa" Gumam Sungmin

"Lee Sungmin?" Walaupun hanya sebuah kata tanpa suara, namun Sungmin yakin bahwa pria paruh baya itu menyebutkan namanya.

.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N :**

**Annyeong!**

**Berhubung ini masih suasana lebaran, author mau bilang MINAL AIZIN WAL FAIZIN, maafin semua kesalahan author yang disengaja maupun tidak...**

**Update chap ini juga lama dikarenakan kesibukan author menjelang hari raya. Dan untuk chap ini author Cuma ngerjain dalam hitungan jam, jadi mohon maaf kalo pendek dan banyak typo disana-sini juga banyak kekurangannya *bow**

**oh iya, omongan Heechul di atas, i think that's so cheesy. jujur author juga ga ngerti gimana rasanya jatuh cinta *polos* hahaha bahkan cinta author buat donge sepertinya adalah sebuah keinginan *yaiyalah**

**Buat chap kemaren yang komen soal penulisan "prasmanan" hahaha nilai bahasa author memang jelek jadi maaf kalo penulisannya kadang-kadang tidak sesuai dengan bahasa yang baik dan benar. Author Cuma nulis yang biasanya author omongin. Untung aja ff ini ga ngomongin soal "peniti" karena kemungkinan author bakal nulis dengan kata 'temiti' atau bahkan 'cemiti' hahahah.**

**Oke deh segitu aja... see you in the next chap**

**Jangan bosen-bosen review ya :)**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**eunhee24, ****hyuknie, WindaaKyuMin, Rima KyuMin Elf, Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, alia choi, liekaneshiro, ****Cho Miku, ****e . lyte1812, ****sha, ****SSungMine, MINGswife, ****Kanaya, 1412, ****Vhentea, ****kyurin Minnie, JoBel13ve, minyu, Hyugi Lee, ****HeeYeon, ****min190196, ****Ayu Kyumin, ****choi hyekyung, ****CharolineElf, ****ming0101, ****qqmingkyutes137, ****Han-RJ, Sasya, JK0603, mimizu, nurmakyuminelf, ****Rilianda Abelira, Evil Thieves, Sora Hwang, ****fanisangel, ****vicsparkyu4ever, ****Fariny, angelica elf, Liaa kyuminelf, KimShippo, triple3r, ghea, Delia, SaranghaeHaeHyuk, LoveHaeHyuk and guest.**

.

.

**Q&A:**

**Q : **Kenapa pas Umin dateng ga ada yang terpesona sama dia? Kyuhyun juga ga terpesona?

**A : **Untuk yang itu, tau sendiri lah mereka semua pada sibuk sama diri sendiri. Dan untuk Kyuhyun, si poker face itu selalu bisa menyembunyikan apa yang dirasakannya kan? Heheheh *alasan

**Q : **Kyu sebenarnya suka sama Min kan?

**A : **hmmm... gimana ya? Hehehe

**Q : **ff ini bakal jadi berapa chap?

**A : **Author sendiri juga ga tau. Tapi ga bakal banyak juga deh. Kurang dari 10 lah—mungkin.

**Q : **kenapa harus ada perjodohan di ff ini?

**A : **Tadinya author juga ga mau pake acara jodoh-jodohan, tapi author mau nampilin konfliknya. Jadilah seperti ini

.

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Can i?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T+

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****7**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Suasana ruangan tengah keluarga Cho itu mendadak hening. Sungmin dan seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip – ah tidak, orang itu terlalu sama untuk dikatakan mirip dengan Ayahnya itu saling menatap untuk beberapa saat. Sungmin yang tersadar dari rasa canggung ini pun membungkuk meminta maaf sekali lagi sebelum berlari meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Lee Sungmin?" Panggil Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengejar gadis itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Kyuhyun dapat menyusul Sungmin. Dengan gerakan cepat, diraihnya pergelangan tangan Sungmin sehingga gadis itu berhenti.

"Aku antar kau pulang. kita bicarakan ini sambil jalan" Ajak Kyuhyun dan langsung membawa Sungmin menuju parkiran mobilnya.

.

.

Hanya suara deru mobil yang terdengar. Keduanya saling terdiam tanpa mau untuk memulai pembicaraan. Begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Kyuhyun lontarkan, tapi melihat kondisi Sungmin yang setengah menggigil itu membuatnya mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya.

"Maaf aku sudah menganggu pertemuan kalian" Lirih Sungmin tiba-tiba

"Sebenarnya ada perlu apa kau kerumahku disaat hujan, Min? Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti ini"

"..." Karena tidak ada jawaban, Kyuhyun pun melirik ke arah Sungmin yang sedang menyandarkan kepalanya pada jok mobil sambil memejamkan matanya.

"Min! Lee Sungmin! Sungmin ah~, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Ne" Suara Sungmin benar-benar terdengar lirih. Oh sungguh, kepalanya kini terasa begitu berat dan mulai berdenyut nyeri.

Mobil itu pun berhenti di sebuah halaman. Kyuhyun segera mematikan mesin mobilnya dan melepas seat belt yang masih terpasang di tubuhnya.

"Min, apa kau mampu berjalan?"

"Ne. Kau tidak usah khawatir" Dengan perlahan Sungmin melepas seat beltnya dan membuka pintu mobil.

Merasa khawatir, Kyuhyun pun ikut turun untuk membantu memapah Sungmin sampai di flatnya.

.

.

Setelah membuka pintu kayu itu, Kyuhyun segera mendudukan Sungmin. Dengan gesit dia merapikan kasur lipat dan membaringkan Sungmin disana. Sungmin mulai memejamkan matanya dan sesekali melenguh sakit.

Melihat keringat mulai keluar dari pelipis Sungmin, menuntun tangan Kyuhyun untuk menyentuh kening gadis itu sekedar untuk memeriksa panas tubuh Sungmin.

"Panas. Apa dia demam?" Gumamnya

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju dapur dan segera mengambil baskom beserta air es dari kulkas mini milik Sungmin dan sebuah handuk bersih. Dimasukannya handuk itu dalam baskom kemudian diperas setelah itu baru diletakkan di kening Sungmin.

"Jangan pergi Kyu, jangan tinggalkan aku" Ucap Sungmin di sela tidurnya

Mata Kyuhyun berubah sendu, entah kenapa ada perasaan hangat saat mendengar ucapan itu keluar dari bibir Sungmin. Tanpa sadar, tangannya terulur untuk merapikan rambut Sungmin dan mengelusnya lembut.

"Aku mohon" Lirih Sungmin lagi

"Aku disini, Min. Aku tidak akan pergi" Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang terkulai.

.

ooOoo

.

Matahari sudah muncul dan mulai menggantikan tugas sang bulan. Sinar-sinar hangatnya mulai menyinari seisi bumi, embun bekas hujan semalam pun masih menggantung di dedeunan.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan saat sinar matahari mulai menusuk kelopaknya. Matanya mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan dengan keadaan. Diliriknya Sungmin yang masih tertidur pulas disampingnya. Dia pun segera mendudukan dirinya dan mengecek suhu tubuh Sungmin.

"Sudah tidak panas" Gumam Kyuhyun.

Sebuah ponsel pink yang tergeletak tidak jauh dari tempatnya begitu menarik perhatiannya. Dia pun meraih ponsel itu dan mengaktifkannya. Wajah Sungmin dan Hyuk segera muncul pada wallpaper ponsel itu, seketika senyum terukir di wajah Kyuhyun.

Tangan Kyuhyun bergerak lincah memainkan ponsel pink itu, dengan teliti dicarinya sebuah nama pada kontak tersebut satu-persatu. Setelah menemukannya, segera dia menekan tombol hijau untuk menghubungi. Sedetik kemudian, nada sambung itu pun mulai terdengar.

.

**Klik**

**.**

"**Min, ada apa kau menelponku pagi-pagi?"**

"Aku Cho Kyuhyun, noona. Bisa kau ke flat Sungmin, dia sedang kurang enak badan"

"**HYA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI FLAT SUNGMIN?**" Mendengar teriakan dari seberang teleponnya, Kyuhyun segera menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya.

"Kita bicarakan nanti saja"

"**DASAR TIDAK SO—"**

**.**

**Klik**

**.**

Dengan tidak sopannya, Kyuhyun memutus sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Sungmin mulai menggeliat dan mata yang tadinya terpejam mulai tebuka perlahan. Kyuhyun pun masih senantiasa duduk disamping tempat tidur Sungmin sampai akhirnya mata bulat itu membuka sempurna.

Sungmin tampak mengerjapkan matanya. Pandangan yang tadinya masih kabur kini tampak jelas. Dilihatnya Kyuhyun yang sedang duduk disampingnya. Matanya membulat karena terkejut melihat Kyuhyun. Sedetik kemudian, Sungmin segera bangun dari tidurnya.

"K—Kyu? A—apa kau semalaman disini?" Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk.

"Bukankah kau memintaku jangan pergi, hem?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin sontak menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun dan menatap lekat manik hitam itu.

"Apa aku benar-benar mengatakannya? Aku pikir itu hanya mimpi"

"Min?"

"Hnn?"

"Apa kau benar-benar menginginkanku untuk berada disisimu? Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Lebih dari itu, aku membutuhkanmu. Entah kenapa jauh darimu membuat dadaku sesak. Apa kau keberatan dengan perasaanku?" Kyuhyun menggeleng

"Apa kau mencintaiku?" Tanya Sungmin

Tubuh Kyuhyun menegang mendengar pertanyaan dari Sungmin. Hatinya pun belum tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Cinta? Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun belum pernah merasakan yang namanya jatuh cinta. Memang bukan kebohongan kalau selama ini dia dikelilingi banyak wanita, tapi jujur saja hubungannya dengan wanita-wanita itu hanya untuk bersenang-senang dan sangat jauh dari kata cinta.

Tapi memang benar, hubungannya dengan Sungmin berbeda dari biasanya. Dia selalu nyaman saat berada disamping gadis itu, walaupun tatapan dingin sering kali Kyuhyun dapatkan dari Sungmin namun justru itu yang membuat Sungmin berbeda.

"Mianhae, Min" Lirihan Kyuhyun membuat raut wajah Sungmin berubah lebih sendu. "Aku hanya takut akan menyakitimu" lanjut Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dan tetesan air mata mulai membasahi selimut yang masih menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Kyuhyun yang melihatnya pun segera merengkuh tubuh mungil itu.

"Tapi aku berjanji akan tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Aku akan selalu berada disampingmu sampai aku menemukan perasaan apa yang aku miliki untukmu. Kau mau bertahan untukku kan?" Kepala Sungmin terlihat mengangguk dibalik dada Kyuhyun.

"Kau pulanglah. Keluargamu pasti mencemaskanmu" Ucap Sungmin setelah melepas pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Aku sudah menelpon Heechul noona. Aku akan pulang kalau dia sudah datang"

"Kyu, lalu bagaimana dengan gadis itu?"

"Gadis itu? Sunkyu maksudmu?"

"Jadi, namanya Sunkyu?"

"Masalah itu biar aku yang urus. Kau tidak perlu kahwatir. Arasso?" Sungmin mengangguk.

"LEE SUNGMIN!" Teriakan seseorang dari luar membuat mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Seorang wanita cantik pun muncul dari balik pintu. Wajahnya yang menahan marah membuat Kyuhyun menelan ludahnya kelu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SUNGMIN BOCAH?"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa, noona" Kyuhyun terus mengelak.

"Sudahlah onni. Kyu, lebih baik kau pulang saja"

"Baiklah. Aku pulang dulu. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jalkka" Pamit Kyuhyun.

Setelah kepergian Kyuhyun, Heechul segera mengeluarkan makanan yang dibawanya.

"Kyuhyun bilang kau kurang enak badan, jadi aku membawakanmu bubur. Makanlah" Ucap Heechul sambil menyerahkan mangkuk bubur pada Sungmin.

"Gomawoyo onni" Ucap Sungmin sambil mengmabil mangkuk itu dan mulai memakan buburnya.

.

.

Dengan santai Kyuhyun berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya, dilewatinya satu-persatu ruangan – ruangan di rumah besar itu.

"Kyuhyun? Dari mana saja kau?" Tanya sang Omma.

"Aku menginap dirumah temanku. Aku mau ke kamar dulu" Kyuhyun pun segera melangkahkan kakinya ke arah anak tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai dua.

Dibukanya pintu kayu berwarna coklat itu dan segera menutupnya kembali saat dirinya sudah masuk ke dalam kamar berwarna biru langit itu. Dilangkahkan kakinya menuju meja belajar dan segera mendudukan tubuhnya disana.

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Sebenarnya apa yang aku rasakan pada Sungmin? Cinta? Bahkan aku terlalu naif untuk mengerti apa itu cinta. Dari dulu, aku selalu berhubungan dengan seorang wanita dan itu bukan karena sebuah ikatan cinta. Wajar kalau sampai sekarang aku belum pernah merasakannya.

Jujur, aku sangat menyukai kebersamaanku bersama Sungmin. Perasaan hangat dan nyaman yang tanpa sadar aku rasakan saat bersamanya, apa sebenarnya perasaan semacam itu?

Bukan— aku bukan tidak mempercayai adanya cinta tapi aku belum memahaminya. Maka dari itu, aku tidak berani menamakan perasaan anehku pada Sungmin adalah sebuah cinta. Selama ini aku takut akan menyakitinya dan kekhawatiran itu yang membuatku memilih untuk mengabaikan perasaan-perasaan aneh yang datang sewaktu-waktu saat aku bersama Sungmin.

.

**Tok ... Tok ... Tok ...**

**.**

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Cho Kyuhyun, boleh Omma masuk?" Tanya Omma dari luar kamar.

"Masuklah Omma" Izinku

Setelah membuka pintu, Omma langsung menghampiriku yang masih duduk di kursi meja belajar.

"Apa kau sudah sarapan?" Tanya Omma lembut. Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaannya. Omma adalah orang yang paling aku sayangi di dunia ini, bersyukur aku mempunyai Omma yang begitu sayang dan berhati lembut. Entah apa jadinya kalau tidak ada Omma disampingku? Aku bukan manja, tapi kehadiran Omma memang sangat penting dalam hidupku.

"Aku sedang tidak selera untuk sarapan Omma"

"Kyu, siapa gadis yang semalam itu?" Tanya Omma.

"Dia— dia kekasihku Omma" Oh rasanya ada sesuatu yang melegakan saat mengatakan bahwa Sungmin adalah kekasihku.

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakan kekasih cantikmu itu pada Omma?"

"Aku hanya belum sempat" Kilahku. Aku saja belum yakin dengan perasaan ini, bagaimana bisa aku menceritakannya pada mereka?

Alasanku menjadikan Sungmin kekasihku dulu – hemm, sebenarnya tidak ada alasan. Saat pertama kali aku menatap matanya, sesuatu benar-benar menarikku untuk mengenalnya. Tatapan dingin yang selalu dia perlihatkan—well, aku melihanya bukan seperti tatapan dingin menusuk tapi sebuah ketakutan. Ketakutan yang disembunyikan dibalik wajah dinginnya. Dan benar saja, Sungmin memang mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu kelam.

"Kalau tahu kau sudah memiliki kekasih, kami tidak akan menjodohkanmu dengan Sunkyu"

"Apa kalian menyetujui hubunganku dengan Sungmin?"

"Namanya Sungmin? Dengar Kyu, kami membebaskan untukmu memilih sendiri. Kami tidak akan pernah memaksamu, sekarang ini kita bukan sedang hidup dalam sebuah drama. Kami bukan orangtua kolot semacam itu. Tapi permasalahannya sekarang bukan kami, tapi keluarga Lee terutama Sunkyu. Gadis itu sangat menyukaimu Kyu"

"Aku akan mengurusnya nanti" Benar. Yang jadi masalah sekarang adalah keluarga Lee dan pastinya gadis itu, Lee Sunkyu.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau sudah sebesar ini Kyu. Dulu, kau selalu bercerita apa saja pada Omma. Sekarang kau punya kekasih cantik seperti Sungmin pun Omma tidak tahu"

"Aku hanya belum sempat Omma. Sungguh"

"Baiklah. kapan-kapan kau harus mengajak kekasihmu kerumah"

"Ne, Omma"

.

**Kyuhyun POV end**

**.**

ooOoo

.

Matahari datang menggantikan bulan yang berari pagi datang menggantikan malam. Hari ini tampak begitu cerah, langit biru yang begitu luas dengan awan putih yang menggumpal indah serta sinar matahari yang hagat menambah sempurna indahnya pagi ini.

Tidak jauh berbeda dengan suasana di salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul. Pemandangan indah tampak saat kedua insan turun dari mobil sambil menggenggam tangan satu sama lain serta senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah keduanya.

Kebersamaan keduanya membuat para pengagum sang pria gigit jari untuk kedua kalinya. Selama satu minggu, keduanya tidak pernah terlihat bersama lagi dan itu membuat para pengagum sang pria menyimpulkan bahwa keduanya memang sudah tidak bersama lagi. Namun hari ini? Bahkan kedunya terlihat keluar dari karakter. Mereka terus tersenyum padahal biasanya mereka akan memasang wajah dingin yang begitu kaku.

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terus berjalan masih sambil menautkan tangan mereka. Tidak dipedulikannya tatapan-tatapan tidak suka yang begitu mengintimidasi Sungmin. Selama berada disamping Kyuhyun, Sungmin akan merasa aman. Biarkan mereka semua tidak menyukai keberadaan Sungmin setidaknya masih ada Kyuhyun disampingnya.

"Kau masuklah!" Perintah Kyuhyun. Memang letak kelas Sungmin berada lebih dulu dari kelas Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun masuk dan segera duduk di kursinya. Dilihatnya Hyuk yang terus tersenyum aneh ke arahnya.

"Apa kau tidak bisa menghentikan cengiran bodohmu itu, Hyuk?" Namun Hyuk tetap tersenyum sambil sesekali terkikik pelan.

"Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa seorang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tampak bersama?"

"Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya kan?"

"Memang bukan, tapi melihat kalian saling tersenyum seperti itu baru sekarang terjadi, Min. Apa kalian sudah berbaikan? Pantas saja kau tampak berbeda hari ini, kau tidak terlihat mengerikan seperti kemarin-kemarin"

"Aku anggap itu sebagai pujian"

.

.

Bel pulang sekolah sidah berdentang beberapa kali, semua siswa pun mendesah lega. Pasalnya pelajaran demi pelajaran yang mereka terima semakin berat ditambah lagi waktu ujian yang hanya tinggal sebentar.

Seperti biasa, sepulang sekolah Sungmin pergi ke toko kue Heechul untuk bekerja. Dengan diantar mobil Kyuhyun, Sungmin menuju toko itu.

"Aku akan menjemputmu nanti" Ucap Kyuhyun sebelum Sungmin turun dari mobilnya.

"Ne. Hati-hati"

Sungmin pun turun dan segera masuk ke dalam toko. Digantinya seragam sekolahnya dengan baju berlogo K-story itu. Heechul yang sedang sibuk di meja kasir hanya tersenyum senang, setidaknya Sungmin sudah seperti sedia kala, tidak seperti kemarin.

.

**Kling**

**.**

"Annyeongha—" Ucapan Sungmin terhenti saat mengetahui siapa yang datang. Seorang pria paruh baya yang malam itu juga ditemuinya di rumah Kyuhyun.

"Lee Sungmin?"

Tubuh Sungmin menegang. Melihat pria itu dihadapannya membuatnya ingin menangis. Terlalu banyak kerinduan yang tersimpan namun tidak bisa terlampiaskan.

"Bisa kita bicara sebentar?" Tanya pria itu.

.

.

Sungmin mengajak pria itu untuk bicara di cafe yang berada di depan toko karena tidak mungkin mereka bicara di depan Heechul.

"Lee Sungmin? Apa kau masih mengingatku?"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau pasti membenciku. Maaf sudah meninggalkanmu sendiri. Appa tahu permintaan maaf tidak cukup untuk menebus semua kesalahan Appa padamu. Tapi Appa benar-benar minta maaf—"

"—Sepulangnya dari Jepang, Appa ingin sekali mencarimu. Dan ternyata kau datang malam itu. Jujur, Appa sangat merindukanmu. Ingin rasanya Appa memelukmu"

Sungmin hanya diam mendengar semua ucapan orang dihadapannya dan hanya menatap kosong ke depan.

"Appa sudah mendengar tentang Ommamu. Apa benar-benar merasa bersalah atas hal itu. Appa begitu menghawatirkanmu, Appa—"

"Kenapa? kenapa kau tidak pernah mencariku? Kau tahu? Selama ini aku hidup sebatang kara. Saat Omma pergi meninggalkanku, aku hanya ingin kau memelukku dan mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tapi apa? kau bahkan tidak datang" Potong Sungmin dengan air mata yang mulai membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Mianhae"

"Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku hidup selama ini, kau tinggal bersama keluarga barumu di Jepang tanpa sedikitpun peduli padaku"

"Bukan begitu—"

"Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku tinggal disebuah panti asuhan. Aku bukan anak yatim piatu, aku masih memiliki Appa. Dan setiap kali aku berkata seperti itu pada teman-temanku mereka selalu mengejekku dan menertawakanku, mereka selalu bilang aku pembohong karena aku sama seperti mereka yang tidak punya orangtua. Kau tahu? Betapa sakitnya dituduh seorang pembohong?"

Sungmin mengeluarkan yang selama ini dipendamnya. Dia sadar betapa emosionalnya dia saat ini. Tapi sungguh, dia tidak mau peduli. Biarkan Appanya tahu betapa menderitanya dia hidup selama ini.

"Appa tahu, Appa bersalah. Mianhae, mianhae. Appa minta maaf padamu Sungmin ah~. Ini salah Appa, Sunkyu tidak bersalah. Jadi Appa mohon padamu Min ah, biarkan Sunkyu—biarkan dia bersama Kyuhyun" Ucapan sang Appa membuat Sungmin menatapnya.

"A—apa maksudnya?" Tanya Sungmin tidak mengerti.

"Appa tahu hubunganmu dengan Kyuhyun. Keluarga Kyuhyun juga sudah meminta kami untuk membatalkan perjodohan ini. Tapi Sunkyu— dia sangat mencintai Kyuhyun. Apa memang lancang meminta ini darimu. Tolong lepaskan Kyuhyun untuk Sunkyu. Biarkan mereka bersama. Appa mohon Sungmin ah~"

"Kenapa aku harus melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk orang asing?"

"Dia bukan orang asing, dia adikmu Min. Sunkyu adikmu. Kalian bahkan pernah bermain bersama"

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

Dua gadis kecil sedang bermain di bak pasir, sesekali mereka tertawa bersama. Gadis itu bernama Lee Sungmin dan Lee Sunkyu. Sungmin lebih tua 3 tahun dari Sunkyu, namun perbedaan usia mereka tidak menyurutkan kedekatan mereka.

Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum senang melihat dua gadis dihadapannya sedang bermain bersama.

"Lee Sungmin" Panggil pria itu kepada gadis bernama Sungmin. Sungmin yang merasa dipanggil pun segera menghampiri pria itu.

"Ada apa Appa memanggilku?" Tanya gadis berusia 5 tahun kepada Appanya.

"Apa kau senang bermain dengan Sunkyu?"

"Ne Appa. Aku cenang cekali" Jawan Sungmin riang.

"Kau boleh menganggap Sunkyu adikmu"

"Jincha? Kalau begitu, apa Sunkyu akan tinggal dilumah kita?"

"Ani. Tapi kau boleh bermain bersama Sunkyu kapanpun kau mau"

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

"Sunkyu? Jadi dia gadis kecil itu?"

"Sunkyu—dia sekarang ada dirumah sakit. Pembatalan perjodohannya dengan Kyuhyun membuatnya hampir membunuh dirinya sendiri. Appa mohon Sungmin"

"Jadi karena ini kau menemuiku? Kau datang hanya untuk memintaku melepaskan Kyuhyun untuk Sunkyu?"

"Min~" Lirih Tuan Lee

"Kau memintaku untuk melepaskan Kyuhyun? Satu-satunya orang yang mau menemeni anak yang telah kau tinggalkan? Kenapa harus selalu mereka yang kau utamakan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah mau peduli padaku? Apa kau belum puas melihatku tersiksa? hikss...hiksss—"

"—Sekarang aku benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh. Sampai saat ini aku selalu berharap bahwa suatu hari kau akan datang dan membawaku bersamamu. Tapi ternyata, kau datang hanya untuk membela anakmu. Aku bahkan tidak berarti sama sekali untukmu. Appa"

"Sungmin ah~"

"Kalau sudah tidak ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Aku permisi"

Dengan sedikit berlari, Sungmin meninggalkan cafe itu. tidak dihiraukannya panggilan sang Appa. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menangis sepuasnya.

"Onni, bisa aku izin untuk hari ini?"

"N—ne" Heechul yang masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi pada Sungmin hanya mengiyakan.

Dengan cepat, Sungmin mengganti bajunya dan segera meninggalkan toko. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, hanya satu tempat yang dibutuhkan Sungmin. Tempat yang bisa membuatnya melampiaskan semua yang ada dihatinya.

Sungmin pun segera menyetop sebuah taksi dan memberi tahu sang supir tempat yang akan ditujunya. Selama perjalanan, Sungmin hanya diam sambil sesekali terisak pelan. Dirinya benar-benar tidak berharap orang yang sangat dirindukannya datang hanya untuk memintanya untuk melepas orang yang dicintainya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya taksi itu berhenti. Saat Sungmin keluar, pandangannya langsung disuguhkan oleh hijaunya rumput-rumput. Dilangkahkan kedua kakinya sampai ke sebuah gundukan tanah yang ditutupi oleh rerumputan hijau menyerupai sebuah bukit kecil. Sebuah makam dengan nisan atas nama Ibunya.

"Omma... hiksss...hiksss... Apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tangisan Sungmin pecah ditengah-tengah pemakaman yang begitu sepi.

"Kenapa Appa memintaku untuk melepas Kyuhyun? Apa yang harus aku lakukan?... hiksss...hiksss... Omma, bantu aku"

Sungmin pun terus menangis hingga jatuh terduduk di tanah dekat gundukan makam sang Ibu. Tangisan itu berubah menjadi raungan memilukan bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya.

.

.

Setelah puas menangis di pusara Ibunya, Sungmin pun pulang. Disinilah dia sekarang, meringkuk di pojok ruangan flatnya sambil terus menangis. Air matanya terus saja mengalir seakan tidak bisa berhenti.

Hatinya benar-benar sakit. Dia kesal, marah, kecewa. Kenapa orang yang selama ini diharapkan kedatangannya bisa membuatnya terlihat begitu lemah hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit?

Kenapa orang itu tidak pernah mau peduli sedikitpun dengan perasaannya? Apa waktu 10 tahun ini belum cukup untuk menyadarkan orang itu untuk ingat bahwa masih ada anak lain yang membutuhkannya?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Kenapa?

Begitu banyak pertanyaan 'Kenapa' dan 'Mengapa' di otak Sungmin. Sampai sekarang pun dia tidak habis pikir, kenapa cobaan terus datang silih berganti di kehidupannya. Apa benar tidak ada kebahagiaan untuk Sungmin? Benarkah Tuhan sejahat itu pada Sungmin?

.

.

Kyuhyun memakirkan mobilnya di depan toko kue milik Heechul. Dengan santai, dia melangkah masuk ke dalam. Diedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut toko tapi dia tidak melihat Sungmin.

"Noona, dimana Sungmin?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Heechul yang baru saja kembali dari dapur.

"Setelah bertemu dengan seorang pria paruh baya, dia langsung izin untuk pulang" Jawab Heechul

"Kalau begitu aku akan ke flat Sungmin" Kyuhyun segera memutar tubuhnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun! Tunggu!" Panggilan Heechul membuat Kyuhyun kembali membalikan tubuhnya.

"Ne?"

"Tolong jaga Sungmin. Tadi aku melihatnya menangis"

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu, Noona" Pamit Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun melajukan mobilnya lebih cepat dari biasanya. Dia hanya ingin cepat sampai di flat Sungmin dan bertemu dengan gadis itu. Oh sungguh dirinya benar-benar khawatir dengan keadaan Sungmin.

Kini dia yakin kalau perasaannya kepada Sungmin adalah sebuah cinta, dan dia tidak mau mengelak lagi dari perasaan itu. Ommanya pun bisa melihat cinta itu memang tumbuh dihati Kyuhyun tapi kenapa dirinya terus saja mengabaikannya?

.

**FLASHBACK**

**.**

"Kau mau kemana Kyu?" Tanya sang Omma saat Kyuhyun menuruni satu-persatu anak tangga.

"Mau menjemput Sungmin"

"Kau benar-benar mencintai gadis itu sepertinya" Mendengar penuturan sang Omma membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan berjalan menghampiri sang Omma yang sedang sibuk merangkai bunga.

"Cinta? Kenapa Omma bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"Aku begitu mengenal dirimu Kyu. Kau terlihat begitu khawatir saat gadis itu datang ke rumah kita dan pergi begitu saja. Jujur, Omma belum pernah melihatmu peduli terhadap orang lain apalagi pada seorang wanita. Omma bisa melihatnya Kyu. Kau begitu mencintai Sungminmu itu"

'Benarkah perasaan ini adalah sebuah—Cinta?' batun Kyuhyun

.

**FLASHBACK end**

**.**

Dia tahu kalau perasaanya terhadap Sungmin lain dari pada biasanya, tapi dia tertalu takut untuk mengakui bahwa itu adalah perasaan cinta yang selama ini begitu tabu untuknya.

Pikiran-pikiran itu pun segera dilenyapkannya saat mobil hitam itu sudah terpakir sempurna di halaman gedung flat Sungmin. Dan kini yang ada dipikirannya hanya satu— Sungmin.

Kyuhyun terus berlari, menaiki tangga hingga ke lantai 3. Dengan tergesa dia menghampiri pintu flat Sungmin. Nafas yang masih terengah-engah tidak dipedulikannya, diketuknya pintu itu secara membabi buta.

.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

**.**

"Lee Sungmin! Buka pintinya!"

.

**Tok... Tok... Tok...**

**.**

"Aku mohon. Buka pintunya Min! Biarkan aku masuk. Lee Sungmin!"

Kyuhyun terus mengetuk pintu flat sambil sesekali memanggil nama Sungmin namun sampai detik ini pun belum ada tanda-tanda pintu itu akan terbuka. tiba-tiba—

.

**Kriet**

**.**

Sungmin membuka pintunya dan langsung menatap Kyuhyun yang terlihat sedang mengatur nafasnya.

"Pergilah Kyu!" Usir Sungmin dengan sebuah lirihan pelan sambil menutup pintu itu kembali, namun dengan cepat Kyuhyun dapat menahannya dan membukanya sehingga dia bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Wae? Kenapa kau memintaku untuk pergi?"

"Pergilah Kyu, sebelum kau memulainya. Kembalilah pada Sunkyu" Lirih Sungmin

"Apa maksudmu? Kau yang memintaku untuk jangan pergi, kenapa sekarang kau—"

"Pergilah! Selagi kau belum memulainya, mulai untuk mencintaiku"

"Ani. Aku bahkan sudah memulainya lebih dulu darimu. Tatap mataku dan letakan tanganmu disini" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil membawa tangan mungil itu menuju letak jantungnya berada.

.

**Deg... Deg ... Deg**

**.**

"Apa yang kau rasakan?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Sungmin membulatkan matanya saat merasakan detak jantung Kyuhyun yang terasa—

"Detak jantungmu—"

"Ya, detak jantungku akan bereaksi seperti itu saat bersamamu dan selama ini aku mencoba untuk mengelaknya. Mianhae, kau harus menungguku lebih lama"

"Kyu~ hikss hikss..." Isakan Sungmin mulai memenuhi flat kecil itu.

"Siapa yang menemuimu? Apa Ayah Sunkyu? Apa yang dia katakan padamu, Min?"

"Dia—dia memintaku untuk melepasmu"

"Jangan Min. Sampai kapanpun jangan pernah mengiyakan permintaan itu dan jangan pernah memintaku untuk meninggalkanmu. Jangan pernah dengarkan orang itu lagi. Arasso?"

"Tapi Kyu, orang itu—orang itu adalah Appaku" Pernyataan Sungmin sontak membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

"Ne?"

"Dia juga Appaku. Sunkyu adik tiriku, Kyu"

Hening. kenyataan itu sepertinya memang benar-benar mengejutkan. Bagaimana bisa ada kejadian kebetulan seperti ini? Bagaimana mungkin Sungmin dan Sunkyu satu keluarga?

"Hikss... hiksss..." Suara isakan Sungmin membuyarkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang bergelayut di otak Kyuhyun.

Melihat Sungmin menangis, Kyuhyun segera merengkuh tibuh gadis itu dalam pelukan hangatnya. Memberikan rasa nyaman untuk Sungmin.

"Aku tidak peduli Sunkyu adalah adikmu atau Tuan Lee adalah Appamu. Yang aku butuhkan hanya kau, yang aku cintai hanya kau, Lee Sungmin"

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukan mereka dan segera menangkup pipi Sungmin dengan kedua tangannya dan mengahpus lelehan air mata yang mengalir.

"Jangan pedulikan orang lain. Pedulikanlah dirimu sendiri. Jangan pernah berharap bahwa aku akan meninggalkanmu"

Air mata itu mengalir lagi namun kini tanpa suara isakan. Perkataan Kyuhyun benar-benar membuatnya tenang.

"Jangan pernah meninggalkanku"

.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mengecup kening Sungmin.

"Jangan pernah berpikir bahwa aku akan bahagia tanpamu"

.

**Cup ... Cup**

Kini Kyuhyun mengecup kedua pipi Sungmin.

"Kau hanya milikku Lee Sungmin"

.

**Cup**

Kyuhyun mengecup hidung bangir milik Sungmin

"Aku mencintaimu" Lirih Kyuhyun.

.

**Chu~**

**.**

Perlahan bibir tebal itu mengecup bibir plum milik Sungmin. Namun semakin lama kecupan itu berubah menjadi lumatan yang menuntut. Tangan Kyuhyun pun kini mulai berpindah ke tengkuk Sungmin, sedikit menekannya hingga ciuman mereka terasa begitu dalam.

Lidah Kyuhyun terus mencoba untuk menerobos masuk dan Sungmin yang mulai membalas cumbuan itu pun membuka bibirnya perlahan. Dengan cepat, lidah Kyuhyun melesak masuk dan menari di dalamnya.

Mata yang terpejam, kepala yang mulai bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan serta saliva yang mulai menetes menambah intensitas ciuman mereka. Hingga akhirnya kebutuhan oksigen menginterupsi kegiatan panas mereka.

Kyuhyun tidak membiarkan mereka berhenti sampai disitu. Setelah dirasa cukup untuk mengambil nafas, Kyuhyun kembali mendekatkan bibirnya dan lidahnya pun segera dilesakkan ke dalam mulut Sungmin mengajak si empunya untuk bermain bersama.

Ciuman Kyuhyun perlahan turun ke leher putih Sungmin yang malam ini terlihat sexy. Tidak dihiraukannya leher Sungmin yang sudah bermandikan peluh karena kegiatan mereka. Tanpa rasa canggung, dikecupnya leher itu dan mulai dihisapnya perlahan hingga meninggalkan warna kemerahan dipermukaannya.

"kyuh~" Sungmin melenguh tertahan saat bibir Kyuhyun menghisap kuat salah satu bagian sensitifnya.

Ini memang pertama kalinya untuk Sungmin. Tapi sungguh dia sangat menikmati saat Kyuhyun menyapukan bibirnya dipermukaan bibir dan kulit lehernya. Ini terasa begitu— nyaman.

Kyuhyun mulai menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Sungmin dan menatap bola mata hitam milik Sungmin. Sesaat mereka saling bertatapan.

"Aku mencintaimu Lee Sungmin"

"Aku juga"

Kyuhyun pun kembali memeluk tubuh Sungmin.

.

.

**TBC~**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong yeorobun!**

**Mianhae lama, update chap ini rada terhalang sesuatu (ide yang tiba-tiba menghilang). Tapi bersyukurlah bisa selesai. Maaf kalo seadanya.**

**Buat yang minta ceweknya jangan membar GB. Anggep aja ya Sunkyu bukan anggota GB *tp tetep aja dia GB author* oke oke, maafkan author yang ga kreatif nyari nama. Author Cuma nyari yang bermarga Lee tanpa punya niatan apapaun. Cumpah deh. Celiusan.**

**As usual, for typo author angkat tangan. Ff ini kelar malem jadi bikin author males buat ngedit *klise***

**Yasudah segitu aja. Dadah semuanyaaaa**

**See you... :)**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, Shywona489, ****mimizu, ****e . lyte1812, ****Minnie, ****liekaneshiro, WindaaKyuMin, ****maya sakura, Kanaya, ****BbuingBbuing137, HeeYeon, ****choi hyekyung, 1412, HANA, magnae91, dewi90, ****CharolineElf, ****yunteukwon, ****Hyugi Lee, reaRelf, audrey musaena, ****sha, fzkhrfa, vina8402, eunhee24, ****Keun Yoon, ****Liaa kyuminelf, triple3r, nurmakyuminelf, ****kyunny, ****kyurin Minnie, sansan, ****qqmingkyutes137, ****clouds1489, ****Vhentea, BABYKYUTEMIN, ****ibchoco, Sasya, ****vicsparkyu4ever, ****cho ndithkeyta, liezminnieming, MinnieGalz, Han-RJ, ****Winnielf, Sakura No Shiori, MINGswife, hyuknie, andi . sartika . ****5****, ****ayuhyunki****, ****Rima KyuMin Elf****, ****KimShippo****, ****Rilianda Abelira****, ****min190196****, ****Ayu Kyumin****, ****Cho Miku****, ****pikapika****, ****TaymingLEE****, ****Ghea****, ****Stphanie choi****, ****Han Neul Ra****, and Guest**

.

.

**Q&A**

**Q : **Apa Appanya Sungmin menikah lagi?

**A : **Iya, Appanya Sungmin meninggalkan Sungmin dan Ibunya karena dia lebih memilih untuk bersama wanita yang lebih dicintainya dan itu adalah Ibunya Sunkyu. Sunkyu itu anak kandung dari Appanya Sungmin.

**Q : **Apakah ada orang ke-4 yang akan suka sama Sungmin?

**A : **kayaknya ga ada deh, kalo ditambah cast. Nanti ff ini kapan selesainya.

**Q : **Setting ff ini tahun berapa?

**A : **huwaa, sebenernya dulu udah ada yang pernah nanya. Oke, author kasih tau lagi. setting ff ini tahun dimana Lee Sungmin asli masih bersekolah di sekolah menengah atas. Anggaplah ini tahun 2004an.

.

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**Thank you so much buat reader yang sudah meluangkan waktunya untuk membaca apalagi mereview ff ini. karena review yang kalian berikan membuat author semangat untuk menyelesaikan chap-chap selanjutnya. Khamsahamnida...**

**Mind to RnR again? Pulisssss :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Can i?**

.

.

Cast :

- Kyuhyun

- Sungmin

- Donghae

- Eunhyuk

.

Pairing : KyuMin

.

Disclaimer : semua cast milik Tuhan dan dirinya masing-masing

.

Rate : T

.

Warning : GS, OOC, typo dimana-mana, EYD yang tidak sesuai

.

.

**Chapter ****8**

**~HAPPY READING~**

.

.

Ditemani cahaya lampu yang minim, kedua insan itu terlihat sedang duduk bersandar pada dinding ruangan. Kepala sang wanita senantiasa berada di bahu sang pria dan tangan sang pria pun terulur untuk memeluk pinggang mungil wanitanya.

Kyuhyun—nama pria itu, sedari tadi yang dilakukannya hanyalah memeluk Sungmin dan memastikan kekasihnya merasa nyaman. Pria itu tahu betapa sakitnya hati Sungmin saat ini. Dia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Appa yang sudah tega meninggalkannya meminta hal semacam itu? Dimana letak keadilan itu sebenarnya?

"Min, kenapa Appamu terlihat lebih menyayangi Sunkyu?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Mata Sungmin yang tadinya mulai sedikit terpejam kini membulat sempurna. Mendengar pertanyaan Kyuhyun, membuat pikirannya kembali pada 10 tahun lalu, dimana sang Appa lebih memilih untuk meninggalkannya dan Ommanya. Sungmin yakin bahwa Appanya sangat menyanginya, tapi wanita lain itu yang merubah sang Appa untuk tidak mempedulikan Sungmin.

"Itu karena Appa tidak pernah mencintai Ommaku" Jawab Sungmin.

"Dari mana kau tahu Appamu tidak mencintai Ommamu?"

"Aku pernah membaca buku harian Omma saat beliau sudah pergi meninggalkanku. Omma menceritakan semua kesedihannya disana. Appa dan Omma menikah karena sebuah perjodohan dan saat itu Appa sudah mempunyai kekasih—" Sungmin terlihat memberi jeda dalam ceritanya.

"—Namun orangtua mereka tetap bersikukuh untuk menikahkan mereka. Omma sangat tahu bahwa hanya dirinyalah yang mencintai. Setelah pernikahan mereka, tidak berapa lama secara diam-diam Appa menikah dengan kekasihya. Omma tahu akan hal itu tapi mencoba untuk tidak mempedulikannya, karena saat itu beliau sedang mengandung aku—"

"—Kau tahu apa yang lebih menyakitkan?" Kyuhyun melirik Sungmin dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Yang lebih menyakitkan adalah disaat Omma mengandung aku dan Appa mengatakan bahwa itu sebuah kesalahan. Sudah seharusnya aku itu tidak pernah terlahir. Walaupun setelah aku lahir, Appa memang menyayangiku. Aku pikir hubungan mereka baik-baik saja, tapi ternyata itu hanya dihadapanku selebihnya mereka terus bertengkar hingga hari itu aku tahu yang sebenarnya. Hari dimana Appa lebih memilih untuk kembali pada kekasihnya"

"Cerita kita akan sama kalau aku tetap menerima perjodohan ini" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Tidak. Ommaku berbeda dengan Sunkyu. Omma menolak saat beliau tahu Appa sudah mempunyai kekasih namun orangtua Appa tetap menginginkan pernikahan itu dilangsungkan"

"Lalu dimana sekarang keberadaan kakek dan nenekmu itu?"

"Mereka semua sudah bersama Omma di Surga" Kyuhyun begitu miris mendengar cerita Sungmin. Bagaimana bisa Sungmin dan Ommanya begitu menderita?

Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya dan sesekali mencium surai hitam milik Sungmin.

.

ooOoo

.

Pagi ini, rencananya Kyuhyun akan pergi menemui Sunkyu dirumah sakit. Setidaknya masalah ini harus segera diselesaikannya sebelum Sungmin semakin menderita.

Kyuhyun tampak merepikan pakaiannya setelah mereka sarapan, dan mulai memakai sepatunya.

"Kyu~" Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne?"

"Aku mohon, jangan terlalu menyakiti Sunkyu. Bicaralah baik-baik dengannya"

"Arasso" Kyuhyun tahu sifat asli Sungmin yang tidak akan membiarkan siapapun terluka apalagi Sunkyu termasuk keluarganya.

"Aku berangkat dulu" Pamit Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu Kyu!"

"Hem?"

.

**Cup**

**.**

Sungmin mengecup pipi Kyuhyun sebelah kanan. Kyuhyun yang sedikit terkejut itu pun langsung tersenyum pada Sungmin yang kini sedang menundukan kepalanya dengan pipi yang mulai merona merah. Malu, eoh?

"Hati-hati di jalan" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ne. Kau juga hati-hati di rumah" Sungmin tampak menganggukan kepalanya dan setelah itu Kyuhyun mulai berjalan keluar masih sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Ruangan yang didominasi dengan warna putih itu tampak hening, hanya terdengar beberapa suara isakan kecil. seorang gadis yang sedang duduk diranjang pasien itu sedari tadi hanya diam dengan tatapan kosong dan dua orang pria dan wanita paruh baya duduk disamping ranjang.

Wanita paruh baya atau omma sang gadis itu terlihat menangis sambil memegang nampan yang masih penuh makanan khas rumah sakit.

"Sunkyu, kau harus makan sayang" Bujuk sang Omma.

"Iya Sunkyu, kau harus makan kalau ingin cepat sembuh" Kali ini sang Appa yang membujuk anak gadisnya makan. Tapi gadis bernama Sunkyu itu hanya melirik orangtuanya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak mau makan kalau Kyuhyun oppa belum datang menemuiku" Ucap Sunkyu.

"Jangan seperti itu. Kau harus makan, nanti Appa akan memintanya untuk menemuimu"

"Appa bahkan tidak bisa membawanya kemarin. Lalu apa yang mau Appa lakukan lagi?... hikss... hikss..."

"Sunkyu~" Lirih sang Omma.

"Aku tidak mau makan kalau Kyuhyun oppa belum datang kesini untuk membatalkan pembatalan itu"

Sang Appa tampak menghela nafasnya menghadapi anak gadisnya yang begitu keras kepala dan sang Omma masih terisak sambil sesekali mengarahkan sendok penuh bubur ke mulut anaknya yang langsung ditepis oleh sang anak.

"Sunkyu ssi~"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, Sunkyu segera menolehkan kepalanya ke arah sumber suara.

"Kyu—Kyuhyun oppa?" Sunkyu sedikit terkejut saat mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya adalah Cho Kyuhyun.

"Kenapa oppa baru datang menemuiku? Aku sakit oppa" Ujaranya manja.

Kyuhyun pun mulai mengahmpiri ranjang pasien. Ditatapnya orangtua Sunkyu bergantian sambil membungkukan badannya hormat. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa dia sangat muak melihat tingkah centil gadis yang sedang duduk diranjangnya itu dan juga seorang pria paruh baya yang kini sedang tersenyum kepadanya.

"Annyeonghaseyo! Maaf aku baru bisa berkunjung kesini" Ucap Kyuhyun basa-basi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami sudah sangat senang kau mau berkunjung untuk melihat Sunkyu" Ucap Nyonya Lee.

"Kalau begitu, kami tinggalkan kalian berdua" Tuan dan Nyonya Lee pun tampak keluar ruangan untuk memberikan sedikit privasi untuk Kyuhyun dan Sunkyu.

"Oppa, aku senang kau datang" Ucap Sunkyu dengan ceria.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sinis.

"A—apa maksud oppa? Aku disini karena aku sakit. Dan—dan semua itu karena oppa"

Demi Tuhan, Kyuhyun ingin sekali menampar gadis ini jika saja dia tidak ingat pesan dari Sungmin. Karenanya dia sakit? Huh, yang benar saja. Batinnya.

"Kau yang menyakiti dirimu sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memintamu untuk melakukan itu kan?"

"Memang kau tidak memintaku. Tapi semua ini karena kau, kau yang memaksaku harus melakukan ini? kenapa kau membatalkan pertunangan kita, oppa?"

"Karena aku tidak menyukai wanita berpikiran pendek sepertimu"

"jadi maksudmu kau tetap akan membatalkan ini? Apa karena wanita itu? Lee Sungmin?"

"Kau mengetahuinya? Apa kau juga tahu kalau Lee Sungmin itu kakakmu?"

"Iya aku tahu. Karena itu aku tidak terima dia merebutmu dariku. Dia tidak seharusnya menang, dia ditakdirkan untuk selalu kalah dariku. Dan aku tidak akan membiarkan ini terjadi. Tidak akan... akh" Teriak Sunkyu sambil bangkit dan memegangi kedua kepalanya.

.

**Sret**

**.**

Diambilnya pisau buah yang ada di atas meja dan mengarahkannya ke pergelangan tangannya yang kini sudah ia lepas perbannya secara paksa.

"Apa aku perlu melakukannya lagi dihadapanmu agar kau tidak membatalkannya, hem? Haruskah?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak su—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau ingin aku mati didepanmu?" Sunkyu semakin mendekatkan pisau itu pada nadinya.

"Sunkyu ssi~"

.

ooOoo

.

.

.

**Satu tahun kemudian**

**.**

Sebuah ballroom di salah satu sekolah elit di Seoul itu tampak ramai. Semua siswa-siswi tahun ajaran terakhir dengan kostum khas wisuda, sebuah jubah hitam dan toga yang terpasang apik dikepala dan orang tua mereka tampak duduk rapi memenuhi ruangan besar itu.

Semua yang hadir tampak tersenyum bahagia, termasuk para guru dan kepala sekolah yang menyaksikan anak didik mereka kini akan di wisuda. Dan waktu tiga tahun itu tenyata berlalu sangat cepat.

"Kami bersyukur bahwa anak didik kami bisa lulus tanpa terkecuali. Dan yang lebih membanggakan adalah adanya siswi yang mendapat nilai terbaik dari tingkat 1 sampai tingkat 3 dan karena hal itu dia bisa mempertahankan beasiswanya hingga lulus. Untuk siswi yang bernama Lee Sungmin, harap maju ke podium" Ucap sang kepala sekolah.

Sungmin berdiri dengan bangga sambil merapikan pakaiannya. Suara riuh tepukan tangan yang memenuhi ruangan mengiringi jalannya sampai di podium.

"Selamat Lee Sungmin" Ucap sang kepala sekolah sambil menyampirkan tali yang menggantung di topi toga dari sebelah kiri ke kanan sebagai simbol kelulusan dan memberikan sebuket bunga. Setelah itu, Sungmin pun mulai menyiapkan diri untuk speech di depan semua para hadirin.

'haah' Sungmin menghela nafasnya. Tidak dipungkiri bahwa kini dirinya sangat gugup. Berbicara di depan banyak orang adalah pertama kalinya untuk dia.

"Annyeonghaseyo. Saya Lee Sungmin" Sapa Sungmin sambil sedikit membungkuk.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin berterima kasih kepada Tuhan, Omma saya yang kini berada di Surga, para pengajar dan teman-teman saya semuanya. Saya tidak pernah menduga dapat bersekolah disini. Tapi saya tidak dapat pungkiri bahwa di sekolah ini saya mendapatkan pelajaran yang sangat bermanfaat dan yang terpenting disini saya mendapatkan sahabat—"

"—Tidak terasa selama bersekolah disini, saya mengalami banyak perubahan yang positif. Seseorang telah mengubah saya dari sifat anti sosial menjadi lebih peduli terhadap sesama. Di sekolah ini saya merasakan kasih sayang dan sebuah persahabatan. Sesuatu yang tadinya begitu tabu untuk saya. Tapi kini saya bisa merasakannya seperti anak-anak lainnya—"

"—karena itu saya pasti akan sangat merindukan sekolah ini. Sekolah yang sudah menjadikan saya seseorang yang lebih baik. Terima kasih"

Selesai memberikan speech, Sungmin pun turun. Air mata yang sedari ditahannya kini meluncur keluar. Semua teman termasuk sahabatnya – Hyuk memberikan selamat padanya dan itu membuat dirinya terus menangis karena bahagia.

.

.

Sungmin tampak cantik dengan dress selutut berwarna soft pink serta rambut yang tegerai indah tanpa hiasan apapun. Tampak simple namun tetap cantik.

"Kau sudah berdandan cantik seperti itu, sebenarnya mau kemana?" Tanya Heechul. Ya, Sungmin memang saat ini sedang berada di toko milik Heechul. Setelah acara wisuda disekolahnya, dia langsung ke tempat Heechul dan mengganti pakaian disana.

"Aku akan merayakan kelulusanku bersama sahabatku dan tentunya kekasihku"

"Pantas saja kau berdandan cantik"

"Aku berangkat ya Onni" Pamit Sungmin.

"Ne. Selamat bersenang-senang"

.

.

Sekitar 15 menit dengan menggunakan taksi, Sungmin pun tiba disebuah restoran. Sebelum keluar, dirinya memastikan sekali lagi penampilannya. Dia harus tampil berbeda hari ini di depan kekasihnya.

Setelah dirasa rapi, Sungmin pun keluar dari taksi dan segera masuk ke dalam restoran. Pandangannya mengedar dan berhenti pada seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya sedang duduk di sudut ruangan. Kakinya kembali melangkah menghampiri meja itu.

"Donghae ah~, kau sudah lama disini?" Tanya Sungmin kepada orang yang duduk itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Donghae hanya diam sambil memandang takjub ke arah Sungmin yang hari ini terlihat begitu manis.

"Duduklah. Aku juga baru sampai" Jawabnya. Sungmin pun langsung duduk dihadapan Donghae.

"Hari ini kau terlihat sangat cantik" Pujian dari Donghae membuat wajah Sungmin merona karena malu.

"Gomawo"

"Oh iya, selamat. Kau berhasil menjadi yang terbaik tahun ini"

"Itu semua juga berkat dirimu Donghae ah~"

"Hallo semuanya! Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" Suara cempreng seseorang membuat dua orang yang sedang duduk itu menolehkan kepalanya ke sumber suara.

"Aku baru saja sampai Hyuk" Jawab Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau lama sekali? Kau bahkan menolak saat aku ingin menjemputmu" Keluh Donghae.

"Hehehe mianhae Hae ah~, aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkanmu" Ucap Hyuk dengan cengiran khasnya. "Lagi pula aku bukan yang paling terakhir datang, kan? Masih ada satu orang lagi" Bela Hyuk saat dirinya melihat masih ada satu orang lagi yang belum datang.

"Apa yang kau maksud itu aku, Hyuk ah~?" Lagi-lagi suara seseorang mengejutkan mereka. Dilihatnya seorang pria yang kini berdiri di dekat meja mereka dan sedetik kemudian sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah Sungmin.

"Lagi pula aku terlambat karena harus membeli ini dulu untuk Sungmin" Ucap sang pria sembari memberikan saut tangkai bunga lily putih kepada Sungmin.

"Gomawo kyu ya~" Sungmin pun mengambil bunga lily dari tangan pria yang dipanggil Kyu itu.

"Selamat ya sayang. Wah, kau terlihat sangat cantik hari ini" Puji Kyuhyun sambil mencium pipi Sungmin.

"Ya Hentikan Cho Kyuhyun! kau tidak pantas bersikap romantis seperti itu. Jangan pernah meniru gaya Donghae. Aku ingin muntah melihatmu" Protes Hyuk.

"Bilang saja kau iri karena kekasih ikanmu tidak membelikanmu bunga"

"Ya! Dasar setan. Aku tidak iri. Untuk apa aku iri?"

"Kalu begitu jangan pedulikan kami"

"Sudah. Kenapa kalian jadi bertengkar? Hari ini seharisnya kita merayakan kelulusan kita" Sela Sungmin yang mendapat anggukan mantap dari Donghae.

.

.

"Bersulang atas kelulusa kita" Ucap Kyuhyun dan disusul dengan bunyi dentingan gelas yang saling bersentuhan satu sama lain.

"Tidak terasa kita sudah lulus, rasanya baru kemarin aku bertemu Sungmin dan mendengar semua bentakannya" Ujar Hyuk dan disusul oleh suara tawa semuanya.

"Aku tidak perbah membentakmu Hyuk" Protes Sungmin tidak terima.

"Ya Min ah~, apa kau lupa saat membentakku untuk tidak mengikutimu?"

"Itu aku tidak—"

"Sungminku dulu memang menyeramkan. Dia bahkan berani menantang seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Tsk~"

"KYU!"

"Arra arra, sekarang Sungminku sudah berubah menjadi gadis manis"

"Hentikan berkata-kata manis di depan kami Kyu. Hyuk benar, kau sama sekali tidak cocok bersikap seperti itu. Lakukanlah kalau kalian hanya berdua" Ucapan Donghae membuat Kyuhyun menatap dua orang di depannya dengan tajam. Mereka saja yang tidak tahu kalau sikap Kyuhyun memang selalu seperti itu di depan Sungmin walaupun memang masih jauh dari kata romantis.

"Oh iya Min ah~, aku dan Donghae akan merayakannya berdua. Jadi kami pulang duluan ya" Pamit Hyuk yang diberi anggukan oleh Donghae.

"Baguslah kalau kalian pulang. Kami jadi tidak terganggu"

"Dasar bocah setan. Pantas saja Heechul Onni sangat membencimu"

"Yasudah. Kami duluan ya Kyuhyun ah~, Min ah~. Annyeong" Pamit Donghae.

Setelah kepergian Donghae dan Hyuk tinggalah mereka berdua.

"Lalu hari ini kita akan merayakannya dimana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi Ommaku"

"Baiklah. Masih belum begitu sore, lebih baik kita kesana. Setelah itu kita pergi ke suatu tempat"

Mereka pun akhirnya pergi meninggalkan restoran dan segera menuju tempat tujuan mereka dengan mobil hitam milik Kyuhyun.

.

.

Sesampainya disana, mereka disambut oleh semilir angin yang berhembus lembut serta wangi tanah basah. Rerumputan hijau masih menjadi pemandangan utama saat ke tempat ini.

"Annyeong! Omma hari ini aku datang bersama Kyuhyun" Ucap Sungmin di depan sebuah makam bertuliskan nama sang Omma.

"Annyeong Omunim!" Sapa Kyuhyun

"Omma tahu? Hari ini aku menjadi siswi terbaik selama tiga tahun berturut-turut? Apa Omma bangga kepadaku? Aku yakin Omma pasti bangga padaku"

Kyuhyun hanya diam membiarkan Sungmin bercerita di depan makam Ommanya. Hanya dengan itu, beban yang berada di pundak kekasihnya mungkin bisa lebih ringan.

"Omma, beberapa minggu lalu Appa menelponku dan memintaku untuk ikut dengannya tinggal di Jepang. Tapi aku menolak karena aku tidak ingin meninggalkan Omma sendiri disini. Aku melakukan hal yang benar kan Omma?"

"Aku hanya ingin lebih sering mengunjungimu. Aku merindukanmu... hikss... hikss..." Isakan kecil mulai terdengar. Kyuhyun pun segera memeluk tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar.

"Omunim, aku akan menjaga Sungmin. Jadi jangan khawatir. Aku akan selalu menyayanginya" Mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun, Sungmin pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk dapat melihat wajah Kyuhyun. Sesaat mereka saling menatap.

"Terimakasih Kyu" Kyuhyun pun kembali memeluk Sungmin dan mengelus punggung gadis itu dengan sayang.

.

.

Setelah mengungjungi pemakaman Omma Sungmin. Kyuhyun pun mengajak kekasihnya ke suatu tempat. Bukan tempat yang spesial, tapi tempat ini yang selalu mengingatkannya dengan Sungmin.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku ke pantai ini lagi?"

Ya, tempat itu adalah pantai yang sudah tiga kali mereka datangi bersama. Dimana pantai ini pernah menjadi saksi adanya cinta yang mulai tumbuh diantara keduanya.

"Hyuk benar, aku bukan tipe pria romantis bahkan aku tidak bisa menyiapkan sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu terkejut. Tapi seperti yang aku bilang, melihat metahari terbenam dari sini adalah yang terbaik dan kita beruntung karena bisa sampai sini sebelum matahari itu terbenam"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun. "Aku suka Kyuhyun yang seperti ini. Tidak perlu bersikap romantis untuk mendapatkan cintaku. Arraso?"

"Ne. Sekarang kita duduk disana. Sebentar lagi mataharinya terbenam" Ajak Kyuhyun.

Mereka pun akhirnya duduk beralaskan pasir putih yang begitu lembut. Kyuhyun membawa kepala Sungmin dan menyandarkannya di bahunya, tangannya pun kini merengkuh pinggang Sungmin dari belakang. Pandangan mereka pun kini hanyut dengan sinar oranye yang semakin lama mulai menghilang dibalik langit hitam.

"Sungguh indah. Melihat matahari terbenam bersama Cho Kyuhyun adalah yang terbaik" Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Menurutku ada yang jauh lebih indah. Kau—Lee Sungmin jauh lebih indah dari benda ciptaan Tuhan manapun. Aku mencintaimu"

"Aku juga mencintaimu Kyu"

Kyuhyun mengecup permukaan bibir Sungmin singkat sebelum kemudian dia mendekatkan bibirnya kembali dan membawa Sungmin dalam sebuah ciuman. Perlahan tapi pasti, bibir tebalnya bergerak untuk melumat dan menghisap bibir 'M' milik Sungmin. Lidah mereka pun tak tinggal diam, menari bersama di dalam mulut Sungmin dan menambah erotisme cumbuan mereka.

.

**Sungmin POV**

**.**

Tuhan,

Bisakah aku menerima rasa bahagia ini untuk selamanya?

Bisakah aku menjadi satu-satunya wanita yang diciptakan untuk Cho Kyuhyun?

Bisakah aku tidak perlu mengahadapi sebuah penderitaan lagi?

Aku bahagia sekarang Tuhan, aku punya Kyuhyun yang akan selalu ada untukku. Sahabat seperti Hyuk dan Donghae. Kakak seperti Heechul Onni dan suaminya, Hangeng oppa. Serta kedua orangtua yang sudah menganggapku seperti anak mereka sendiri, Tuan Dan Nyonya Cho.

Aku tidak perlu apa-apa lagi. Cukup dengan mereka selalu ada didekatku dan menyayangiku sampai kapanpun.

Dan untuk Cho Kyuhyun, satu-satunya pria yang berhasil menyentuh hatiku. Terimakasih kau selalu ada disampingku dan melindungiku. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Tuhan, jagalah hatinya hanya untuk hambaMu ini.

.

.

**THE END**

**.**

**Missing Part**

**.**

**Kyuhyun POV**

**.**

Sunkyu terlihat masih memegang pisau buah itu dan mulai mendekatkan pergelangan tangannya yang sudah dia lepas perbannya.

"Apa aku perlu melakukannya lagi dihadapanmu agar kau tidak membatalkannya, hem? Haruskah?"

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak su—"

"Aku tidak peduli. Apa kau ingin aku mati didepanmu?" Sunkyu semakin mendekatkan pisau itu pada nadinya. Apa dia pikir dengan melakukan hal itu aku akan luluh? Tsk~ kekanakan.

"Sunkyu ssi~"

"Apa yang mau kau katakan Oppa?"

"Aku tidak mau mengatakan apa-apa. Kalau kau ingin memotong urat nadimu, lakukan saja. Aku sama sekali tidak peduli" Ucapku santai. Tubuh Sunkyu terlihat menegang mendengar ucapanku.

"A—apa maksudmu?"

"Kau pikir dengan mengancamku seperti itu aku akan merubah keputusanku. Aku bukan orang seperti itu Sukyu ssi~"

"Hikss... hikss wae?" Dia pun mulai menangis dan piasu buah itu pun dijatuhkannya ke lantai disusul dengan tubuhnya yang mulai merosot kelantai. Aku pun tetap pada tempatku tak bergeming sama sekali.

"Satu-satunya yang aku cintai itu Lee Sungmin, kakak tirimu dan itu sama sekali tidak merubah apapun. Dari awal bukan Sungmin yang kalah, tapi kau"

Air mata Sunkyu tampak mengalir tak berhenti. Tapi aku tetap tidak mempedulikannya.

"Kenapa kau mencintainya? Apa yang kau lihat dari gadis biasa seperti dia?" Tanyanya. Apa maksud pertanyaannya itu? Apa dia berpikir dia yang paling baik?

"Kau bahkan jauh lebih buruk dari gadis yang kau bilang biasa itu. Sungmin bukan orang sepertimu. Dia tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh hanya untuk seseorang. Mencoba bunuh diri? Tsk~, itu bahkan cara yang paling memuakan dan menjijikan"

"Kau itu sama seperti para pengagumku yang lain Sunkyu ssi~. Tapi kau tahu? Sungmin berbeda. Dari awal aku melihatnya aku sudah tertarik padanya"

'Aku sudah mencintainya saat melihat mata itu' lanjutku dalam hati. Aku sedikit terhenyak saat sadar mengucapkan kalimat itu. 'Apa benar dari awal aku memang mencintainya?' Namun dengan cepat kubuang pikiran itu. Untuk sekarang ini tidak seharusnya aku malah memikirkan hal seperti itu.

"Sunkyu ssi~, sebelum terlambat dan membuatmu lebih sakit lagi. Lebih baik kau menerima semuanya dan carilah orang lain yang memang mencintaimu" Alihku.

Setelah mengucapkan itu, aku pun pergi keluar ruangan meninggalkan Sunkyu yang masih terduduk dilantai sambil menangis.

Kulihat kedua orangtua Sunkyu di ujung lorong sedang berjalan ke arahku. Pantas saja tidak ada yang menginterupsi perbincanganku dengan Sunkyu di dalam.

"Kau sudah bicara dengan Sunkyu?" Tanya Tuan Lee.

"Mungkin aku akan menikahi anakmu, Tuan Lee" Ucapku. Kedua orangtua itu pun tampak tersenyum bahagia. "Tapi bukan Sunkyu melainkan Sungmin. Aku permisi" Ucapanku sepertinya membuat mereka terkejut dan perlahan senyuman itu luntur dari wajah keduanya.

'Akan kupastikan, tidak ada lagi penderitaan untuk Sungmin. Semuanya akan berhenti mulai saat ini' Batinku.

.

.

**FIN**

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

***eng ing eng***

**Huwaaaa akhirnya sampai kita pada chap terakhir. Mengecewakan ya? Hahaha author emang pingin cepet-cepet nyelesein sebalum masuk kuliah, kan ga lucu kalo ff ini nantinya terbengkalai *alasan.**

**Buat yang chap kemarin bilang soal baju basah umin yang diganti. Hahaha salahkan otak author yang rada saklek ini bisa-bisanya melupakan hal sepenting itu. makasih ya buat yang ngingetin. Jadi gini, kenapa author kelupaan? Itu karena otak author sudah dipenuhi dengan scene-scene selanjutnya jadinya rada ga teliti. Jadi anggap aja baju umin kering pas di mobil Kyu *emang bisa? Udah anggep aja bisa* karena ga mungkin Kyu yang gantiin, entar ff ini berubah jadi rate M.**

**Buat yang nanya ff ini ada berapa chap? Dan ini jawabannya, ada 8 chap hihihihi.**

**kenapa author buat satu tahun kemudian? karena kejadian ff itu atau konfliknya muncul pas mereka di kelas 2 shs. oke oke.**

**author sengaja ga buat HaeHyuk moment soalnya author merasa iri sama Hyuk, Donge kan punyanya author hahahaha mianhae ya.**

**Oh iya, author mau ngucapin banyak TERIMA KASIH buat reader yang udah baca dan mereview. Author seneng banget banyak yang menyambut karya author ini. hikss hiksss jadi terharu *ambil tisu.**

**Jangan bosen-bosen sama karya author yang lain ya. Oh iya jangan lupa kunjungi blog author, siapa tahu author publish ff disana yang ga di publish di ffn.**

**Sampai jumpa di lain kesempatan.**

**Pay... pay**

**KHAMSAHAMNIDA**

.

.

**Thanks to:**

**Hyuknie, TaymingLEE, ****sha, ****Cho Kyuri Mappanyukki, ****jobel13ve, ****liekaneshiro, ****kyuminalways89, liezminnieming, ****e . lyte1812, WindaaKyuMin, ****1412, Stephanie Choi, MinnieGalz, min190196, ****Hyugi Lee, BbuingBbuing137, ****Kyumin addict, ****FiungAsmara, ****Dyna, Cho Miku, nurmakyuminelf, ****Shywona489, ayuhyunki, ****magnae91, choi hyekyung, ****Han Neul Ra, reaRelf, ****clouds1489, Kanaya, ****Vhente, ****eunhee24, ****kyunny, Ayu Kyumin, nikyunmin, Rima KyuMin Elf, ****ibchoco, Evil and Pink Rabbit, maya sakura, ****BABYKYUTEMIN, ****yunteukwon, RenaYeppeo, HeeYeon, ****Kim Soo Hyun, TanSintha-AnakHanChul, ****Miyoori29, Chikyumin, sider imnida, ****qqmingkyutes137, ****Pikapika, Han-RJ, Sasya, Tika, sansan, ****triple3r, audrey musaena, Rilianda Abelira, ****angelica elf, kyurin Minnie, Mimizu, ****Blue-EvilsAegyo137, ****minyu, ****Qhia503, ****Liaa kyuminelf, ****LinaLeru, ****ming0101, KimShippo, Aura Afira, and anonim guest**

**.**

**Blog : kyuminisours . wordpress . com**

**Twitter : wantifishy**

**.**

**.**

**For the last**

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
